


ABC's of Moreid

by IrIsh_Misfit, RumbleFish14



Series: ABC's of Moreid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Agoraphilia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Cock Rings, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knives, M/M, Moreid, Multi, Murder, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Threesome, Torture, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: The ABC's of our favorite Criminal Minds couple Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan.





	1. A if for Agoraphilia

A if for Agoraphilia – Sex in a public place.

 

Derek was frustrated in more way than one, being called in the middle of much needed, overdue morning sex and being told to take Spencer and talk to the librarian would do that to a man. He walks around the library while Spencer talks to the librarian, this was his world the library, books the Academic world …that was all Spencer.  An idea pops into his head as he walks to the very back of the library, noticing it was very private, and the dust of the books told him the area didn’t see many people.

He smirks turning around trying his damndest not to run to get Spencer, “how are we doing Dr. Reid?” Derek asks stepping up beside Spencer and the librarian.

“Just finishing up here. Thank you for all you help Ma’am” Spencer smiles.

“Yes, thank you Ma’am,” Derek shakes the woman’s hand before she is pulled away from them by a patron. “Come with me,” Derek leans over whispering in Spencer’s ear.

“Why…. did yo…”

“Just come with me Pretty boy,” Derek smirks, nodding for him to walk with him. Derek walks Spencer towards the back of the library, looking around making sure they were alone, before slipping behind him, snaking his arms around his waist.

“What are you doing Derek?” Spencer’s voice full of surprise.

“Shhhh pretty boy,” Derek whispers in his ear, kissing the spot behind his ear, that he knew drove Spencer crazy.

“Stop Derek,” Spencer gasps, looking around making sure no one saw them.

“Come on babe,” Derek nips at his ear lobe, pushing his hardening cock against his sexy boyfriend’s perky tight ass.

“Stop Derek we can’t do this here,” Spencer stammers glancing up looking for cameras.

“Aint no cameras pretty boy, we got time, come on show me your kinky side boy genius,” Derek’s hot breath on his neck and his hard cock pushed against his ass had his body agreeing with Derek, but his mind knowing they couldn’t, spilling words out of his mouth in a rush,

“Baby your stuttering calm down,” Derek smirks kissing Spencer’s neck.

“Derek, we are in a library …we’re not alone someone could catch us,” Spencer sighs.

When Derek hears, Spencer sigh he knew he had him. “Its empty baby, and we are way back here ….no one’s gonna catch us,” Derek moves around so he is facing Spencer smirking as he pushes him up against a bookshelf, kissing him before quickly turning him around. “Now, you gotta be quiet for me baby, okay,” Derek growls unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them and his boxer briefs down just enough to free his cock.

“Yeah,” Spencer moans feeling Derek unbutton his slacks, he bites his lip to keep from moaning when Derek pushes his slacks and briefs down to his thighs. “fuck Derek,” he moans pushing his perky ass back rubbing against Derek’s cock.

“Shhhhh baby. Good thing you’re still open for me,” Derek growls in Spencer’s ear, as he shoves into him.

“God yes,” Spencer quietly moans, pushing back on Derek.

“Mmmm baby,” Derek growls in his ear snapping his hips faster, they didn’t have as long as he would like to do this but the thought of them maybe getting caught was so hot both were turned on beyond belief

“Harder Derek,” Spencer moans pushing back on Derek.

Derek wraps one arm around Spencer’s chest, and wraps his free hand around Spencer’s cock, stroking him as he fucks into him even harder. The quiet moans, and pants that were falling from Spencer’s lips had Derek’s head spinning. “Damn baby you feel so good, I’m so close,” Derek growls in his ear, snapping his hips hitting his prostate with every thrust,

“Oh fuck Derek,” Spencer pants, his head lolling back on his shoulder his fingers gripping tight into his forearms.

“Cum for me baby,” Derek bites and sucks on Spencer’s neck.

“Derek…. oh, fuck Derek,” Spencer bits his hand to keep from getting too loud as he cums in his fist.

Derek quickens his thrust the way Spencer’s hole was gripping his cock, even tighter took his breath away. “Fuck Spence” Derek growls biting into his shoulder leaving a wet mark on his dark blue button up shirt. “Holy hell that was amazing,” Derek moans pulling out of Spencer.

“Yeah it was, the whole could get caught thing made it …. intense,” Spencer smiles turning around as he pulls up his briefs and slacks.

“Fuck yeah it did,” Derek smirks kissing him. “Come on let’s go tell the team what you learned,” Derek tells him.

Spencer smiles and follows Derek out of the library.

 

 


	2. B is for Butt-plug

B is for Butt-plug

Derek smiled brightly as Mandy, his new favorite person, walked up to the counter. He had been waiting many months for this, he was here to pick up a gift for his baby. It was supposed to be an early birthday gift but he had to order it and it didn’t come in until now. He wanted it to be absolutely perfect since they were celebrating it tonight.

As Mandy came to the counter, his palms started to sweat. It just had to be perfect, there was no time to send it back for a change. They would be celebrating tonight, after Spencer finished up some over due reports that Hotch had ordered. Mandy set the small black box on the counter right in front of him and smiled.

“Here it is,” Mandy commented, pushing the box closer for him to inspect.

Derek’s fingers thrummed on the counter top, he was really nervous despite how long they had been together, he always got this way when it came to surprising Spencer with anything, “is it just how I need it?” He questioned for what seemed like the millionth time since he placed the order. 

She smiled again, something michevious twinkled in her green eyes, “yes sir, just how you asked. Trust me, he will love this.”

Relief washed over him, he had discussed his realtionship with Spencer to better help her understand what he needed, what he wanted. It was never his intention to be in a sex shop after hours, picking up a specially made sexy toy, but here he was. He had been getting coffee one day and walked past it as it just opened, he decided to take a look and here he was.

“I hope so, it’s too late to change it or order a new one.” Derek said, his nervousness creeping back up again. He pulled the box closer and gently opened it.

His giant grin said everything she needed to know, “I can see you like it, better get home before you run out of time.”

Derek nodded and pulled out his credit card to pay as she gift wrapped it for him, “thanks again, I might be coming back here to order other items if tonight goes how I want.”

Mandy handed him the gift bag and receipt with a wide grin, “I’m always open so just come on down. I also have a website it that makes it any easier for you.”

He took the bag and grinned, “I will and thanks again.” Derek opened the door and walked out to his truck. He had a few other stops to make before heading home. He had to be there before Spencer left the office or the plan he had would be ruined.  
**  
It was ten minutes past 9, when Derek finally stood back to make sure everything was perfect. He had spent over three hours making sure everything was as it should be when Spencer got home. Spencer’s birthday was always a big deal to him. Derek made sure of it. Growing up, Spencer never really had many happy birthday’s. His mother was always sick and he always had been, what people called ‘weird’. But not to Derek, to him, Spencer was absolutely perfect.

Dinner was made, fresh and ready as Spencer liked it. He secretly hoped they could skip past dinner for now, he was really excited to show Spencer his ‘gift’. Desert, his very own double chocolate cake was frosted and cooling off in the kitchen, that kid did have one major sweet tooth and chocolate was his favorite (Derek smiled each time Spencer said it).

Even the bedroom was perfect, clean sheets, that matched Spencer’s honey colored eye, were splayed on the bed. He knew Spencer would be glowing against the bed tonight and he wanted to see every part of him. He also put Spencer’s favorite (but odd) coffee sented candles all over the room. And the ‘gift’ was sititng at the foot of the bed, now all he needed to do was wait for his baby to get home, and that was harder than it seemed. Derek had butterflies in his stomach and sweaty palms. The only thing he could think was, “please let him like it.”

When the front door clicked as it was unlocked, his heart lept up into his throat. Derek rubbed his hands on his jeans, trying to dry up the claminess. The sound of the door shutting was the only noise in the house, even his breathing was low enough that it was almost nonexistant.

“Derek, you home?” Spencer called from the hallway.

All the anxiety he felt all day, melted away at the sweet sound of Spencer’s voice. 

Derek smiled and called out to him, “yes babe, in the living room.”

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and moments later, Spencer was standing in the doorway. His short, chestnut colored hair, stood up in all directions. He must have been running his fingers through it again, he did that when he was nervous or stressed about something.

Spencer smiled when he saw him, “wow, look at you, you look amazing.”

Derek shook his head at the compliment, even though his stomach was doing backflips at the thought of Spencer praising him for looking nice, “no baby boy, you look amazing.” Derek said and walked up to cup his stunning face. That kid really had NO idea how sexy he was and thank the Lord for that or Derek would have some serious competiton.

Spencer leaned into the touch and his eyes closed, “no I don’t. I’ve been stuck in a stuffy office all day without you. I look like hell. I hope you enjoyed your day off.”  
Spencer pouted at him.

He leaned in to kiss him and the moment their lips touched, warmth pooled in his lower belly, igniting something like it always did. Derek swallowed each of Spencer’s deep moans and teased his bottom lip with his tongue until Spencer opened his mouth for him. But it all ended too soon for his liking. When he pulled back for a breath, Spencer’s cheeks were flushed, his lips wet from their kiss and those hazel eyes half-lidded.

“I did enjoy my day, even though I missed you. But I had many things that required my attention.”

Spencer rolled his eyes but he could smell dinner cooking, he smiled. Derek had made his favorite, lasagna. “My my, you were busy. Anything else that needed your attention today?”

Derek smirked at his eagerness and took Spencer’s messenger back from him to set it on the couch, “I did in fact and it is waiting upstairs on the bed for you. Why don’t you go look sweetness?”

Spencer grinned and darted for the stairs as Derek laughed and made sure the oven was off before he followed him. Dinner temporarily forgotten until later. He walked up the stairs and really hoped that Spencer really liked his ‘gift’ but he was still very nervous about it. He rounded the corner and stood in the doorway to their room. Spencer was standing at the foot of the bed, with the small box in his hands.

“It won’t open itself baby, go ahead.”

Spencer jumped at the words, not even realizing he was no longer alone in the room, “I am, I was just wondering if I could guess what it was by the size.”  
Derek chuckled and sauntered up behind him, placing his hands on Spencer’s slim hips, “I don’t think your x-ray vision will work this time boy wonder.”

Spencer chuckled and quickly opened the box and Derek watched every movement. For some reason, he was insanely attracted to Spencer’s hands. Derek looked away and rested his chin on Spencer’s shoulder and watched. More butterflies invaded his stomach with each passing second.

Spencer gasped and tilted the box so the dark blue butt-plug fell into his open hand, “wow, I never would have expected this.”

Derek could see Spencer blushing and smiled. He was still so innocent in some ways, “well, I know how much you wanted to try one, so I had it made for you. Happy Birthday baby.” Derek kissed the side of his cheek and waited for him to turn around. 

And he did, Spencer turned and Derek could already see the arousal in his eyes, “I love it Derek, thank you.”

The butt-plug was a very dark blue color, Spencer’s favorite of course. It was simple, yet elegant and made for him. It shined brightly under the dim lights in the bedroom as Spencer turned the plug and read the inscription he had ingraved in the base of it, “for my beautiful pretty boy.”

Derek smiled when Spencer hurled himself at him but Derek, with his quick reflexes, caught him with ease. His hands slid to Spencer’s perky ass and helped hoist him the rest of the way up, so he could lock those long legs around his hips. Derek found that heart shaped mouth and kissed him. Spencer was moaning loudly into his mouth and Derek groaned as he felt Spencer sucking on his tongue. His nails digging into his back and Derek almost stumbled when Spencer broke the kiss.

“I wanna try it now, right now.”

Derek grinned and let his down. His hands already at work on Spencer’s shirt, “then help me get naked baby.”

Spencer went right for his jeans, roughly opening and tugging them down his round ass and his powerful thighs. Derek peeled Spencer’s shirt off and laughed when Spencer went right for his own pants, kicking them off in a hurry until he was gloriously naked for him. 

“Damn, my baby is gorgeous.”

Spencer managed a blush, “really? I think I would look much better with your toy pressed inside me.”

Derek growled, his body responding to Spencer in every way, “you wreck me baby boy. You know I can’t be held responsible for my actions when you talk dirty like that.”

Spencer grinned a knowing smile and slowly walked to the side of the bed, (Derek’s side) and slowly bent down, showing off his ass, “come on Derek, make my birthday a happy one.”

Derek growled yet again, and walked into the bathroom to quickly grab the new bottle of lube he bought and stalked like a lion back into the room. Standing naked behind Spencer, he groaned his apprieciation and let his hands coast over Spencer’s ass, slowly at first to make him squirm. But then he would settle down and that’s when Derek slapped his ass, hard.

“Please Derek!” Spencer whined and pushed his ass towards Derek.

“You always did beg so pretty for me baby.” Derek whispered and kicked Spencer’s legs out, making his upper body fall onto the bed.

Derek spread Spencer’s cheeks wide and leaned down to taste him. The first lick, had them both groaning. Derek swirled his tongue around his hole slowly teasing him. As Spencer pleaded and pushed back into his touch.

“God, please Derek!!” 

Derek kept licking but popped the cap on the tube and squirted some onto his fingers. He planted a kisses over his ass and his wet fingers found his hole, “I love it when you beg me.” Derek said and pushed one finger inside.  
Spencer gased at the sudden intrusion but thrusted his ass back to feel more, “I need it Derek.”

He nodded and held his hand out for Spencer to give him the plug. Spencer handed it over with shaky hands and Derek used the remaining lube on his fingers to slick it up. Derek could see every tremble in Spencer’s small body, he could see how hard he was breathing. Spencer really, really wanted this. That thought and Spencer’s reactions shot a flash of lust down his spine.

Derek removed his finger and slowly pushed the plug inside of hm. Spencer’s back arched as he let out a loud whine. Derek placed his free hand on Spencer’s lower back to keep him in place. Spencer was shaking by the time the plug was seated inside him. Derek could see the inscription clearly on the base of it and pride welled inside him. Spencer was his, all his and he was lucky to have him.

“How does it feel baby boy?”

Spencer keened, arching on the bed. His face flushed, “it feels so wonderful.” He panted, closing his eyes as Derek pressed the plug in a little deeper. His cock, that was hard from the moment he walked in the house and saw Derek, was now ten times harder and painfully pressed against the silky sheets. He tried to move his hips, to let the sheets stroke his cock but Derek’s firm grip on his hips stilled his motion. He whined, a loud and pathetic sound.

“Derek!!”

He smiled and pressed the plug in deeper. Seeing Spencer trying to fuck himself in the sheets made his own cock leak imensely. Hard and so ready to push inside that tight heat of his ass. To feel it flutter around him at the first thrust. But this wasn’t about him and his wants and needs. It was about Spencer and what he wanted. Derek knew at the start of this, that he would go without it tonight, that he would be painfully aroused the entire time.

“Oh no, baby boy. You don’t get to fuck yourself on the sheets like that.” Even to him, his voice sounded rough and very needy.

“Then you need to do it.”

Derek’s body shook at that and he gripped Spencer’s hips tighter, “nope, that’s not what you asked me for baby.”

“What?” Spencer asked, half drunk on lust and confusion.

“Yes baby, if all you wanted was dick, you should have said so. But no, you wanted a plug, remember? And a plug you got.”

Spencer looked back at him in disbelief, “you’re not going to fuck me, at all?”

His cock jumped but Derek ignored it, “not with my cock,” he paused to twist the  
plug inside him, “but with this instead.”

Spencer groaned and pushed back, “that is no where near good enough but if you’re going to do it, then do it. Please, I’m so hard.”

Derek smiled, “I love when you say stuff like that pretty boy but no touching your cock either, you’re going to come only from this.”

Spencer cried out again, “Derek!” It was all he could say, meaning everything and nothing all in one word.

“Don’t pout pretty boy, I’m gonna make you come so hard you see stars.”

Derek promised and pulled the plug out quickly, hearing Spencer groan. He pushed it back in, then out, then in once more. Seeing Spencer’s greedy hole taking the plug so well. He grabbed his own cock and rubbed it over the swells of his ass, making them moan out together. He stroked his own cock each time his head bumped into the plug.

“Please, fuck me Derek!!”

He was tempted, so very tempted but he reisted like a champ. He angled the plug upwards and knew he hit hhis mark with how high Spencer jumped and screamed into the bed. “Fuck!”

“You like that baby?”

“Yes! Please just make me come, I can’t last much longer.”

Derek smiled and pushed it against his prostate once more, “since you asked so nicely…”

Spencer had a death grip on the sheets, pushing his body down into the sheets once more, so his cock tangled in them, “yes! Harder Derek!”

“You got me so hard pretty boy, you feel it?”

All Spencer could do was groan out his answer as Derek’s cock touched him again.

“What I wouldn’t give to be balls deep in that tight ass of yours.” 

Spencer pushed back as Derek pulled the plug out again, “do it! Please, just do it!”

Derek closed his eyes and slowly started to stroke his hardened length. From base to glistening tip, then back down the shaft to give his balls a tug. His eyes never left Spencer’s slick hole, the plug stretching him wide each time he pulled it out a little further. He worked the plug in and out, twisted it and thrust it deep and up to touch Spencer’s prostate. With each moan from Spencer, Derek’s cock leaked, dripping down to his hand and adding the natural lubricant to make his hand glide up and down.

Spencer glanced back to see Derek stroking himself and that was all he needed, “right there Derek, I’m so close!!”

Derek grunted, his fist moving up and down frantically, “me too baby, wanna make you come so hard for me first.”

One more push of the plug and he was screaming, “Derek!!”

Spencer’s orgasm set him off, milking come from his cock and he watched it coat his ass and the dimples in his lower back, “fuck!”, he moaned and tried to keep himself from falling down on top of him. 

Spencer was panting hard, sweat coated his entire body and he could feel Derek’s hot come cooling on his ass. The plug still inside him was sending shivers up his spine, “take it out, please..”

Derek leaned down and kissed one cheek as he slowly pulled it out of him, “you alright?”

Spencher laughed and turned over, not worried about the sheets since he had already busted all over them, “I’m wonderful Der, that was amazing.”

Derek lifted Spencer’s legs and moved so he could lean down and capture those lips in a quick kiss, “you were amazing, all I had to do to come was to watch you.”

Again, that made Spencer blush, “thank you for the present. Maybe next time we can use it on you..? he posed it as a question, with a hopeful voice.

Derek grinned at him, excitiment already on his face, “maybe pretty boy, maybe…”


	3. C is for Crossdressing

C is for Crossdressing

 

Spencer knew that Penny knew everything there was to know about Derek, so she was the perfect person for him to ask for advice. “Hey baby G Man …. this was not what I was expecting when you ask me to come shopping with you,” Penny smirks looking at Victoria secret.

“I need your advice on something,” Spencer blushes looking down at his clack chucks.

“Awww anything for my pretty boy, what can I help you with?” she smiles.

“Um…. what kind of panties would Derek like,” Spencer mumbles barely over a whisper.

“What?” Penny leans in a bit, closer to be able to hear what Spencer had whispered.

Spencer takes a deep breath trying to keep himself from running out of the store “what kind of …panties would Derek …like?” he says again, this time a little louder so she could hear him.

“Oh….oh this is super cute, you wanna dress up for out Chocolate thunder,” Penny squeals. “Oh no Spence don’t be embarrassed, its super cute and a great idea,” she smiles reaching out touching his arm.

“Do you think he would like me doing something like this?” Spencer asks.

“Oh I know he will, matter of fact we just talked about him wanting to see you in panties, last date night,” Penny tells him.

“Oh God, you two talk about our sex life,” Spencer hides his face in his hands.

“Of course, we do and it’s amazing. Now come on let’s go shopping,” Penny smiles pulling him into the store.

“Thank you for helping me,” Spencer smiles sitting his bags in the trunk of his car.

“Anything for my two favorite men,” Penny reaches out and wraps him into a hug. “Okay, go …go show off your new purchases,” Penny smiles turning and walking to her car.

The drive home Spencer was nervous, but excited after the talk he and Penny had, he had a good feeling Derek was going to really enjoy what he had planned. He was happy to see Derek’s truck as he gets out of his car, leaving the bags in the trunk, and goes into the house.

“Hey baby, how was shopping?” Derek asks walking into the living room.

“It was alright, we found everything she needed,” Spencer answers wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist, going to his tippy toes kissing him.

“Good. You didn’t find anything?” Derek asks tightening his arms.

“No, but it’s okay. So, what are we doing for dinner?” he asks, stepping away from Derek going to the couch.

“I don’t know, what do you want?” Derek asks.

“Anything I don’t have to cook,” Spencer smiles.

“Pizza, we can order in?” Derek suggest.

“How about Chinese food from Chows?” Spencer knew that he would need to get Derek out of the house, and Chows was on the other side of town and they didn’t deliver to their side of town.

“The one across town?” Derek huffs.

“Yeah, their General Tso’s chicken is my favorite …. please,” Spencer pouts, as he moved to straddling his lap.

“Lord pretty boy, you know I can’t say no to that cute pouty face,” Derek smiles leaning up playfully nipping at his bottom lip. “Okay as much as I hate it you’ll have to get off my lap so I can go get us some food,” Derek pats Spencer’s ass. Spencer leans in and kisses Derek again before twisting of his lap, so he was sitting on the couch.

“So, you want the usual?” Derek asks taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Yes please,” Spencer smiles.

Derek orders their food, “okay I’ll be back, gonna stop and get some beer too,” Derek tells him picking up his keys from the bowl they kept by the door.

“Okay babe, pick me up some wine too please,” Spencer tells him.

Spencer watches Derek leave their home, he gives him about 10 minutes before slipping out to his car, getting his bags from the trunk. He walks back into the house to their bedroom, dumping the panties on the bed, trying to decide on which ones to wear. He finally decides on a pair of light blue lace panties, that Penny told him would look good against his tan skin.

He hurries through the shower, making sure he was clean and stretched for Derek, he slips the panties up his long legs, the lace felt good against his skin. He looks at himself in the mirror, he looked good, he jerks when he hears Derek’s truck pull up in the driveway he wanted to surprise him, so he waited until he hears the door open before stepping into the living room.

Derek walks through the front door, his jaw along with the bags hitting the floor when he sees Spencer standing in front of him in nothing but a baby blue lace panties.

“Do you like em?” Spencer blushes his eyes on the floor.

“I…. hol..fuck,” Derek stutters not able to form a coherent sentence as he rushes Spencer, pushing him up against the wall, pushing his hard cock against his bare thigh. “Your so fuckin sexy baby,” Derek growls looking down at him, running his hands down his ribs, tracing his hard cock through the panties.

“You really like em?” Spencer purrs.

“So, fuckin much…. wanna fuck you in em so bad,” Derek growls moving his hands to his ass, lifting him up, Spencer wrapping his legs around his waist.

Derek carries him to their bedroom, going to his knees on the bed Spencer lets go of him and pushes himself up on the bed, Derek following him. Derek attacks Spencer’s neck, biting, sucking leaving marks after mark, moaning as he feels Spencer’s hands move from his sides to the button on his jeans. “Clothes Derek,” Spencer pouts.

Derek strips his clothes off stroking his cock as he crawls back onto the bed, “holy fuck,” he moans when his hard cock brushes against the panties.

“Fuck me Derek…. I got myself ready,” Spencer blushes.

“Fuck pretty boy,” Derek shivers at the thought of his Spencer fingering himself in his panties was enough to make him cum. Derek pulls the panties to the side, Spencer’s hole wet and ready for him, he strokes his cock, lining himself up, sinking into the wet tight heat of his perfect pretty boy. “Holy fuck,” Derek growls pulling halfway out before slamming back into him.

“Oh, my God Derek,” Spencer moans arching his back, Derek’s cock rubbing against his prostate.

Derek grabs Spencer’s legs and wraps them around him grabbing his hips holding tight, as he fucks even harder into him, the pants and gasps falling from between Spencer’s pouty lips was his favorite sound in the world. “Fuck baby you sound so pretty,” Derek moans, kissing him.

“Oh, God Derek, I need you please…. touch me,” Spencer pants.

Derek pulls the front of the panties down enough to wrap his hand around his cock stroking him in time with his thrust. “Fuck baby, close huh, I can feel you,” Derek smirks watching as Spencer’s breathing grows even more erratic, feeling his hole tighten around his cock.

“Oh, holy fuck Derek,” Spencer screams, as cum covers his stomach.

“Shit that’s sexy,” Derek growls pulling out of Spencer, finishing on his stomach. “Fuck I love you pretty boy,” he smiles using his boxer briefs to clean him up before fixing Spencer’s panties lying beside him.

“I love you too baby,” Spencer smiles leaning over kissing him.

“So, is these the only pair of panties you got?” Derek asks.

Spencer smiles jumping out of the bed going to his closet grabbing the bags pouring all his new panties on the bed. “No,” he smiles.

 

 

 

 


	4. D is for Double Penetration

D is for Double Penetration

Spencer watched Derek stare down into the opened toy chest. Technically the chest was Spencer’s, Derek had made it himself as a gift and Spencer decided it was perfect to hold all of their sex toys. They could keep it in plain sight and no one would be the wiser. Now, all Derek had to do was choose the toy they would be using for tonight, choices, choices…

“Just pick one Derek,” Spencer said with a devious smile.

Derek glanced at him from the side, obviously getting annoyed at his impatience, “don’t rush me, you said it was my turn to choose. So let me.”

Spencer smiled and held his hands up in mock surrender, “fine, I’ll just be reading every book in the library, waiting for you to pick. Come find me when you decide.”

Derek groaned and caught Spencer around the waist before he could walk off. He pulled him close, his arms around Spencer’s waist. He buried his face in the crook of Spencer’s neck so the tips of his hair tickled his face, both of them now looking down into the chest.

“Just help me decided, huh?”

Spencer huffed but the corner of his lips turned up in a smile. The chest was filled with just about every toy ever made, or so it seemed. They might need a bigger chest soon. Derek had gotten to choose for tonight and he chose double penetration. The thought of it made him tremble in excitement. They had only done that twice before and he was very eager to try again. 

“It really depends on what you’re in the mood to use. Smooth, bumpy, thick or thin. So many choices.”

He felt Derek thrust against his ass and he could feel how hard Derek was. Spencer closed his eyes and rolled his hips back, the sharp intake of Derek’s breath made goose bumps appear across his skin.

“Which one is your favorite baby?” Derek whispered, nipping at Spencer’s ear.

He shivered, “you know already, but this isn’t about me. It’s your turn to pick.”

Derek’s hands slid down to palm the growing erection in Spencer’s pants, “but it is all about you baby, tell me your favorite again. I wanna hear you say it.”

“You know my favorite is the thick, bumpy one.”

Derek chuckled, “yes it is, isn’t it? We use that one more than anything else we own. I just wanted to hear you say it, sounds incredibly naughty coming from you.”

“Do you want to use that one on me?” Spencer asked, shaking with want already. 

He was aching to feel the bumpy dildo sliding inside him, along with Derek’s already impressive cock.

Derek bit down on his neck and enjoyed the rush he got as Spencer moaned, one arm reaching back to grip his head. Urging him on. When he released, he spoke low into his ear, “no baby boy, I want you to use it on me this time.”

That made Spencer’s cock leak, making a wet spot in his boxers, “Derek, we have never done that before.”

“I know, but I know you have always wanted to try and so have I. What do you say pretty boy, do you wanna fuck me tonight?”

“Oh, God!” Spencer moaned, his cock only seconds away from blowing, “I really, really want that Derek. Soo soo bad.”

Spencer had loved Derek’s round ass for as long as he had known him. But Derek was a very dominant person and Spencer hadn’t even considered asking before. Now that Derek had asked, Spencer was a little nervous. He didn’t want to ruin this for him.

“Then pick a toy for me sweetness.” Derek moaned and moved back, swatting his ass to urge him forward.

Spencer leaned down and studied each dildo and vibrator they had. Given how it was his first time, Spencer knew they should start out at a ‘beginner’ level, as he himself was at the more ‘advanced’ stage. Spencer choose a long one, rather than going for thickness. This dildo, combined with his own size (which he was long, rather than thick) would be just enough so it wouldn’t hurt him. 

He stood and turned to Derek, showing him the dildo, “this one, combined with myself, should be alright.”

Derek nodded and licked his dry lips, “good, I’d rather feel more of you anyways.”

That comment made Spencer grin like the sexual deviant they both knew he was, “that’s what I wanna hear, now that those close off.”

Derek’s eyebrows raised up in surprise to the sharp and very sexy tone, the only response that came to mind was, “yes sir.”

Spencer smiled, and together they quickly took each piece of their own clothing off. Keeping their eyes locked on one another the entire time until they were standing there naked, cocks at high attention. Spencer couldn’t keep his eyes on Derek’s for long, those dark eyes made every inch of his skin vibrate if he stared too long. Instead, he let his eyes wander. Derek, was an insanely attractive man. Dark, mocha skin covered every inch of muscled skin. But his favorite place was the v-cut of his hips, he could stare for days and he sometimes forgot what was going on around him if he looked for too long.

“Kid?” Derek asked, making Spencer’s head snap up to meet his eyes, “like what you see?”

Spencer blushed but gave a little smirk, “of course I do. Now come here so I can open you up.”

That made Derek’s mouth drop wide open but he managed to walk to Spencer without tripping on his own tongue. He was so ready to give every ounce of his control to Spencer, that is, until the kid bit his bottom lip..now all bets were off.  
Derek growled and pulled Spencer to him roughly as they fell back against the soft bed. He thrust his body against Spencer’s until their cocks slid together and they both moaned. He kissed from his lips, down to his neck and hissed when Spencer gave a hard, loud slap to his ass.

Without warning, Spencer hooked his ankle around Derek’s calf and expertly flipped them so he was now on top, straddling Derek’s thighs. He smiled at Derek’s surprised reaction, “don’t look at me like that, you’re the only who taught me that.”

Derek was panting now, “yeah, I know. I just didn’t realize how sexy it would be to actually see it.”

Spencer grinned down at him, “well thank you.” He kissed him one more time before leaning back to rest his hands atop his thighs, "now turn for me."

When Derek finally turned, Spencer went right to kissing every inch of that dark skin he could get his mouth on. He slid his body downwards and kissed over the full globes of Derek’s ass. Getting a breathy moan in reply to his kisses. He wasn’t so used to Derek being so pliant for him, Derek was usually in control at all times.

“Come on baby, don’t tease.” Derek whined, giving his ass a wiggle.  
Spencer pushed his index finger into his ass and gasped at how tight and how he was. And he cherished the first moan that came from him. Spencer slowly pumped his finger in and out, letting him get used to the feeling before he added another one. Making sure to add more lube before he continued. And Derek was perfect, the muscles in his back rippling when he moved against the bed. Thrusting back onto his fingers, it was beyond sexy.

By the time the third finger slid in beside the other two, Derek was covered in a sheen of sweat. His cock was raging hard and smashed between the sheets on the bed. He knew in order to get Spencer and the dildo inside him at once, he would need to be stretched, a lot. But he didn’t think it would feel so good just to have a few fingers inside him.

“Hurry baby, I’m so fuckin hard right now.”

Spencer chuckled, “need at least four fingers to get both inside, we are almost there.”

Derek whined deep in his throat, “I want it so badly already.” He let his face drop between his shoulders as those fingers wiggled inside him again.

Spencer leaned down to drop a few kisses on one of his cheeks, “one more Der and we can start.” He loved seeing Derek so desperate for him, it was something that turned him on most of all, that and those dark eyes.

One more squirt of lube and his forth and final finger slipped inside easily, still tight but nothing that would hurt him. Derek moaned and fisted the sheets and he could distantly hear something ripping (probably the sheets). Spencer worked his fingers in and out, stretching him wide open. He loved seeing Derek’s hole stretched around almost his entire hand, except for his thumb. And even though he was soothing Derek by saying ‘stay calm’, he was really only a few more of Derek’s deep moans away from coming on the spot.

“You ready Derek?” Spencer asked in a huff, as he slowly pulled his fingers out.

Derek groaned and spread his legs out a little wider, “so ready pretty boy.”

Spencer smiled and lubed himself u, and with the amount of stretching they had done, it wasn’t hard for him to slide right in. He gripped Derek’s hips and slid inside in one thrust. Spencer hissed at the tightness, seeing Derek’s top half fall to the bed as he moaned. 

“Fuck!” Derek moaned, “you feel so big..”

He closed his eyes and smiled. Derek was just too perfect. If he kept staring at the way his back arched and the way he his hole looked all wet and stretched around his cock, he would come any second. He gripped Derek’s hips harder and pulled his body towards himself as he thrusted. Derek’s moan was muffled by the bed but it was still very loud.

“You’re so tight Der,” Spencer groaned and let a tremor wash over his body when Derek’s hole twitched.

“We should have done this ages ago baby.”

“You want the other one now?” Spencer asked between deep, hard thrusts.

Derek hissed, biting into the sheets. He was lucky Spencer was smaller in size that he was. Feeling this, he wasn’t sure how the kid took his cock so well, “give me the other one baby boy.”

Spencer grabbed the slim dildo and added a generous amount of lube before putting it next to his own. As Spencer pulled back a little, he put the dildo along side his own cock and slowly thrust back inside, the head of the dildo barely slipping inside.

“Shit!” Derek almost screamed, doing his best not to move up the bed.

Spencer sucked in a labored breath, “fuck, it’s tight. You need me to stop?”

Derek shook his head, “no, it feels good. A little overwhelming but good.”

He nodded, “good, now pull yourself apart for me so I can push it all the way in.”

The request sounded oh, so dirty but Derek reached back and pulled his cheeks open, “better?”

Spencer was able to push in a little more, the dildo slipping inside much easier with the new position. He couldn’t find any words to answer Derek, so he just kissed Derek’s lower back, hoping he got the silent message. With one thrust, both him and the dildo slipped all the way inside.

It took his breath away, “Derek!”

“I know baby, just fuck me..” Derek groaned, knowing exactly how Spencer felt in this moment, it was the same as he felt when he took Spencer for the first time.

Spencer moaned and gave himself over to it. He thrusted in deep, seeing Derek stretched impossibly wide around him. He watched as Derek rose up and slowly started to rock back and forth on his cock.

“Just like that Der. God, you look so good like this.”

Derek looked back, eyes blown wide with lust, “fuck, I’m so close already. You?”

Derek nodded and reached down with one hand to fist his neglected cock, jerking it in time with Spencer’s, almost brutal thrusting, “come inside me Spence.”

That was it, hearing Derek’s dirty comment was all it took to make him come, “fuck!” he cursed, pounding harder inside him as he came and he knew when he hit Derek’s prostate because his ass clenched so tightly around him.

“Yes!!” Derk moaned, seeing stars as he came, Spencer kept pounding hard into his prostate, milking him. He took a breath and noticed that Spencer was very still, “you okay pretty boy?”

Spencer huffed out a laugh and gently pulled both him and the dildo out, “I’m fantastic, can we do that again?”

Derek laughed and stretched his lower back, feeling the soreness already. He knew he would be a little sore after, “I might need a moment or two baby.”

“I didn’t mean right this second.”

“Good, because man, I’m a little sore.”

Spencer smiled, he loved the soreness, “I meant in like ten minutes or so.”

Derek shook his head as he laughed. Pulling a sweaty, fucked out Spencer into his arms, “you are so insatiable baby boy.”


	5. E is for Exhibitionism

E is for Exhibitionism

“Decided on the guy,” Spencer smirks cradling his cell between his ear and shoulder, as he pours his coffee.

“Okay, so who is this guy?” Derek shakes his head smiling at his cute boyfriend.

“Ah can’t tell ya right now, but when you come pick me up tonight I’ll introduce you,” Spencer answers.

“Does he know?” Derek asks shutting his truck off.

“No, wanted your opinion first,” Spencer answers walking back to the conference room where the team was set up.

“Okay, you be careful, call me when you are close to Quantico,” Derek tells him.

“I will, you be safe too. “I love you,” Spencer smiles.

“Love you too, pretty boy,” Derek ends the call and gets out of his truck.

Spencer was excited for Derek to get there, he even texted him to get there a bit early. “Hey babe,” Spencer smiles hugging Derek as he gets off the elevator.

“Hi baby, so come on introduce me,” Derek whispers in his ear.

Spencer smirks grabbing Derek’s hand pulling him to the bullpit everyone crowding him, saying hi and hugging Derek. “Derek, I want you to meet Luke Alves, the newest member of the BAU team. Luke this is the famous Derek Morgan,” Spencer smiles looking at Derek trying to catch any emotion Derek had.

“Hi, nice to finally meet you Agent Morgan I’ve heard a lot about you,” Luke smiles extending his hand.

“Only believe half of it,” Derek smiles shaking his hand.

Spencer and Derek say their goodbyes and leave Quantico, going to Derek’s truck. “The new guy huh?” Derek smirks looking over at Spencer.

“Yeah he’s cute. What you don’t think he’s cute?” Spencer asks.

“No, he’s attractive,” Derek admits, Spencer knew his type more then he knew what he liked.

“So wanna ask him, by the way he looked at you he was attracted to you,” Spencer smirks. “Gotta love dating a profiler.”

Derek laughs reaching over taking his hand, “yes you do. We’ll ask him take him out for drinks and dinner,” Derek suggest.

“Okay, I’ll text him, see if he wants to go out Friday,” Spencer pulls his phone from his pocket, texting Luke inviting him to dinner with him and Derek on Friday. “Sure didn’t take him long for him to answer back. “It’s a date, he agreed to meet us,” Spencer was even more excited now.

Spencer finally decided on the outfit he wanted to wear, “okay I’m ready,” he tells Derek as he walks into the living room.

“You look amazing baby,” Derek gives Spencer a quick peck on the lips. Taking his hand walking out the front door.

They see that Luke was already there when they walk into the restaurant, Derek grabs Spencer’s hand as they walk towards the table he was sitting at. “Hi guys,” Luke gets up from his seat and greets them.

“Hi thanks for agreeing to join us for dinner,” Spencer says sitting down.

“Thanks for inviting me out,” Luke smiles.

The dinner was going great, Spencer could see that he had picked the right guy. “So how long have you two been together?” Luke asks.

“Um 5 years next Saturday,” Spencer smiles at Derek, who smiles back leaning over kissing him.

“That’s great, need to find me someone to settle down with,” Luke says.

“The right girl will come along soon,” Spencer smiles.

“Or guy, I would be happy with either,” Luke smirks. Spencer feels Derek squeeze his thigh under the table.

“So, do you two have plans for your anniversary it must be hard to find time for each other in the careers we have?” Luke asks.

“Yeah, we have I guess you could call it a tradition for our anniversary,” Derek smiles.

“Oh yeah, that’s cool do you mine me asking or is it something you two keep private?” Luke asks.

“Well actually um that’s why we invited you out to dinner, this year is Spence’s turn to pick what he wants to do for our anniversary, fulfill one of his fantasies, and he decided he wants to watch me and another man in bed ….and he has a huge crush on you. So, we wanted to ask if you would like to join us…. well me in bed for our anniversary?” Derek asks.

“Hell yeah, I’m honored,” Luke smiles looking between the two men.

“Really?” Spencer asks, shocked Luke was so into it.

“Yeah, your both sexy as hell, when will I ever get this chance again to sleep with such a sexy man while his boyfriend watches,” Luke winks.

Spencer paces the living room, he was excited and nervous all at the same time, Luke was on his way to sleep with Derek, so he could watch. “Calm down pretty boy, we can stop this at any time you want, you know that, right?” Derek asks, wrapping his arms around Spencer.

“I know that babe, I’m excited a little nervous, but I don’t want to stop it …. I’ve always wanted to watch you with another man, especially another alpha man, its sexy,” Spencer smirks.

The two jerk hearing a knock at the door, Derek kisses Spencer letting him go, Spencer goes to the couch as Derek opens the door. “Hi Luke come in,” Derek smiles stepping back letting him in.

“Damn you both look so good,” Luke smirks looking between the two.

Spencer blushes “thank you,” Like smiles as Derek looks him up and down as he sits down in a chair.

Luke sits down in the couch beside Spencer. “So cutie, what exactly would you like us to do tonight?” Luke asks looking over at Derek his eyes flicking down to his plush kissable lips.

“Um I have always wanted to watch Derek fuck another alpha male,” Spencer smirks.

“Well, you beautiful thing your fantasy is about to come true,” Luke smirks.

“So you don’t have a problem with bottoming?” Derek asks.

“Not at all, I actually really like, feels amazing,” Luke answers.

“I tell him that all the time,” Spencer smiles at Derek.

“So baby how would you like for us to start?” Derek asks, palming his hardening cock through his jeans.

Spencer smiles he couldn’t believe this was going to happen, “I want you Luke to go straddle his lap, and you two make out a bit your hands all over each other, Luke grinding down on your cock Derek,” Spencer smirks.

Luke smiles as he took off his shoes before making his way over to Derek, winking back at Spencer as he straddles Derek’s lap, Derek’s hands automatically going to his thighs. Luke laces his fingers behind Derek’s neck bending down playfully nipping at his bottom lip, moaning when Derek pushes their lips together, Derek’s hands going to the back of Luke’s head holding him in spot as they make out. Luke moves his hands down Derek’s chest, feeling the vibrations of Derek’s moans when he swipes his thumbs over his nipples through his shirt.

“Take his shirt off Luke, Derek his,” Spencer tells them smiling when the two big alpha males jump to do as he tells them. “His nipples are super sensitive Luke,” Spencer tells him smiling when Luke bends down flicking his nipple with his tongue, nipping at it.

“Fuck” Derek moans, loving the feel of Luke’s facial hair on his chest, Spencer always being clean shaved, he didn’t know he would actually enjoy it as much as he did.

“You like that babe?” Spencer asks watching Derek moans and shiver, under Luke’s lips.

“Fuck yea,” Derek grunts his hands running up and down Luke’s back feeling the powerful muscles under his hands.

Luke grinds on Derek’s hard cock, as he kisses and sucks at his neck. “Both of you lose your jeans,” Spencer tells them. Luke slides off Derek’s lap, “help him babe,” Spencer smiles. Derek slides his hands up Luke’s thighs, unbuttoning his jeans pulling them down off his hips, Luke’s pushes them down his legs kicking them out of the way, watching as Derek unbuttons his jeans lifting his ass so he could push them off his hips, Luke pulls them the rest of the way off. “Come on lets go to the bedroom,” Spencer smiles standing up from the couch the two guys smiling following him into their bedroom. Spencer loses his clothes; Derek smiles and kisses Spencer before Spencer sits down in his reading chair. “From now on I want you two do to what you want, I just wanna watch,” Spencer smirks.

“Okay baby,” Derek kisses him before turning to Luke.

“Your one lucky man, he’s gorgeous,” Luke says looking at Spencer.

“Yes, I am,” Derek was proud to be the one that got to have Spencer.

Derek turns his attention to Luke pulling him into a kiss, walking him back towards the bed, pushing him on the bed. Luke scoots back towards the headboard, Derek crawling after him, Luke shimmy’s his boxer briefs off tossing them to the floor, Derek doing the same.

“Fuck both of you are lucky as hell” Luke smirks looking over at Spencer.

“Just wait,” Spencer winks.

Luke smiles looking up at Derek, pulling him down into a kiss, Derek kisses down his neck nipping and sucking down his neck to his chest sucking and biting at his nipple. “Damn,” Luke moans, moving his hands to Derek’s chest pinching his nipples. “Can I suck you?” Luke whispers in Derek’s ear.

“Fuck yeah you can lay down,” Derek straddles Luke’s chest his cock in his hand rubbing the fat head against Luke’s lips now shiny with precum. “Open” Derek growls shoving his cock in Luke’s mouth as soon as he opens it.

Derek grabs the headboard, Luke’s hands on Derek’s thighs, as he fucks into his mouth. “Fuck” Derek growls looking over seeing Spencer, stroking his cock, in slow strokes his eyes glued on what he and Luke was doing.

“Damn that’s hot,” Spencer moans swiping his thumb over the glistening tip of his cock.

“Want me to fuck him baby?” Derek smirks.

“God yes,” Spencer pants stroking his cock faster.

Derek pulls out of Luke’s mouth, Luke looking over at Spencer, “how do you want us cutie?” Luke’s voice was a bit raspy from Derek fuckin his mouth.

“Ride him,” Spencer moans Derek smiles knowing that was Spencer’s favorite position, laying on his back stroking his cock. Luke spits in his hand slicking Derek’s cock slowly sliding down Derek’s cock.

“Holy fuck,” Luke moans adjusting to Derek’s size. Luke looks over at Spencer who was stroking his cock smiling at Luke.

Luke slowly starts riding Derek, setting a rhythm, “fuck baby he’s tight,” Derek growls grabbing onto Luke’s hips as he speeds up riding Derek faster.  Spencer couldn’t take his eyes off the two, it was insanely sexy watching the two, watching his Derek fuck a hot guy, it was something he would always remember.

Luke leans down sucking at Derek’s neck down to his nipples, Derek bucking his hips when he bites one of them. “Fuck,” Spencer moans as Derek grabs Luke’s hips and fucks up into him. “Make him cum Derek,” Spencer gasps his strokes speeding up.

Both Derek and Luke look over at Spencer smiling, watching him “Fuck I could cum just watching him,” Luke moans riding Derek.

“Have done it many times,” Derek growls pulling Luke to his chest fucking into him hard both of them watching Spencer, he can feel Luke’s hand as he strokes his cock. “You close baby?” Derek watches Spencer as he got closer and closer to cumming.

“Yeah,” Spencer pants.

“Fuck this is sexy,” Luke moans. “I’m gonna cum…. fuck,”

“Me too,” Spencer gasps. Watching Spencer cum and feeling Luke tighten around him as he cums on his chest had Derek cumming hard.

“Holy hell,” Luke grunts moving off Derek laying beside him. “That was amazing thank you got asking me to join,” he smiles looking over at Spencer.

“Thanks for joining us,” Spencer answers cleaning himself up with his shirt getting up from the chair, walking to the bed cleaning off Derek, bending over kissing him before leaning over kissing Luke.

Luke gets out of the bed “thank you guys I’ll see myself out,” Luke smiles walking towards the door. “Oh and by the way if you ever need or want me to join again all you have to do is call or text ….hell a wink will even work,” Luke winks at the two men in bed before leaving the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. F is for Food

ABC’s of Moreid

F is for Food- (sitophili-sexual arousal from food)

He had to do something. Every second that ticked by, Derek became more angry and pent up. Spencer had been noticing it more and more lately. It was usually after a certain case. Derek needed to relax very soon or things would get ugly. Even now, Spencer watched him tap his fingers on the round table in the briefing room, so hard that it was making a loud, knocking noise.

“Morgan?” Hotch asked, drawing both Derek and Spencer’s attention.

“Yes?” Derek asked, wondering why Hotch only addressed him and not everyone else.

“Something wrong?”

Derek’s eye brows furrowed, “no, why?”

Hotch nodded to his tapping fingers and the rhythmic thumping of his leg under the table, “maybe switch to decaf for the rest of the day huh?”

Spencer coughed to hide his laugh, but Derek immediately stopped all movements. Yes, something needed to be done and fast. It was Friday, and they were at the last meeting of the day before they could go home. And Spencer wouldn’t have the time to plan what he wanted to do. He needed help, but help from someone trustworthy and very discreet. He smiled, knowing exactly who that person was. Garcia.

Spencer pulled out his phone and quickly texted the tech-savvy genius.

SR- “Garcia, would you help me out with something, please?”

PG- “Of course boy wonder, what is it?”

SR- “I need a few things from the store, for Derek.”

He smiled after adding Derek’s name. One thing was for sure, they both couldn’t say no when it came to Derek. It was a serious illness they both shared. And Derek knew it too, he used it without mercy.

PG- “Anything for my chocolate love. Why can’t you do it though?”

SR- “I wanted it to be a surprise. He’s doing that over-stressed thing again and   
Hotch already got onto him for it.

They both knew that it was only a matter of time before Derek blew up. It always happened and it caused many issues when it did. Derek didn’t handle it well either.

PG- “Oh, sure thing baby genius. Hit me up with the list.”

Spencer rattled off everything sweet that Derek liked (and it was a lot). But he knew this would help him relax more than anything else would and that included sex, sad as it was to admit.

PG- “Why are you…. Oh, wait! Is this some sort of kinky sexy thing?”

Spencer laughed at the excitement in her voice. He felt it flood over him too. They hadn't done THIS is years.

SR- “Yes Garcia, it does. Derek has a bit of a food kink.”

He blushed just typing it out. When they first started dating, he thought it was just a joke but he was very wrong and Derek showed him how serious he was about his pretty boy and about his food.

PG- “Fantastic!! I’ll get it and drop it off at Derek’s but I want one thing in return..”

SR- “What’s that?” (He already knew)

PG- “I want a pic of my future husband covered in at least one of these items.”

Hotch cleared his throat and Spencer had time to send her a little winky face before putting his phone back in his bag. As he glanced up, he was met with the searing gaze of those dar, brown eyes. That’s all it took to get him instantly hard, one looko and Spencer was a goner. One look and his entire body lit up like a   
Christmas tree, he always felt exposed and raw when he saw that look. He had to look away to catch his breath.

When Spencer glanced back up, Derek was still looking at him. Spencer offered a shy smile but that heated look just intensified. Spencer rubbed his damp palms on his slacks, already seeing his crotch tenting. He blushed and used his messenger bag to cover himself. All he had to do was avoid those eyes and get through this meeting without someone knowing he was sporting a full-blown erection.

**  
The drive home was a challenging one. All around them was silence, tension and Derek’s anger. It dripped from his body like rain. Spencer was fideting in his seat, to try and get away from it. He knew the ride would suck but what was waiting at home would be worth it. Out of nowhere, Spencer felt Derek’s hand on his thigh, squeezing rather tightly.

“You okay kid?” Derek asked, lips tight.

That voice made him ache but he nodded, “yeah, just a long week. Ready to be home for awhile.”

Derek’s grip tightened , “yeah, me too baby. Almost home though.” He offered a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

The truck stopped as Derek’s house came into view. As always, Derek got out first and came around to open Spencer’s door. He pulled his bag so it hid his every present erection. One touch from Derek and he was harder than a rock. Once the door was opened, Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist.

“Go shower, I’ll make us something to eat.”

Spencer was aware that Derek didn’t return his embrace but he nodded and headed for the stairs. Spencer let his eyes wander on Derek’s backside until he went around the corner and out of sight. Now, he only had ten, maybe fifteen minutes to get everything ready. As he made endless trips from the kitchen to the living room and back again, he started to feel nervous. He had never seen Derek’s “mood” last this long before. It was probably due to being stuck in the office all week.

But everything was ready. The giant rug in the living room was gone, the hardwood floor was what was needed for tonight. A small fire was lit and pillows were scattered around the room. And in the middle, on the long coffee table was all of Derek’s favorite treats. Spencer was also ready, stripped down to his boxers just as Derek liked him to be when he was at home. And as the shower shut off he was on his way. Creaking from the stairs had Spencer holding his breath.

“Baby?” Derek called, looking around the room until he saw him. His eyes widened seeing Spencer stripped down to his boxers, all that creamy skin in plain sight. He saw the little smirk on Spencer’s face before he took in the rest of the room, the he groaned deeply. His cock now at full attention.

“You sly thing, this all for me?” Derek asked, in a deep, sultry tone.

Spencer blushed and nodded, “I wanted to surprise you.”

Derek’s mouth watered, seeing all the sweets and treats on the table. His pretty boy in his underwear was even better, “oh, you did baby boy. I wasn’t expecting anything, let alone THIS.”

Spencer glowed at the praise from him. He spread his arms out, “anywhere you’d like to start?”

Derek growled and launched himself at Spencer. Wrapping his hands into Spencer’s hair and pulling him to his hungry mouth. Derek kissed him hard, devouring his mouth at his hands roamed over his sexy body. Satisfaction ripped through him as Spencer moaned and those delicate but capable hands went to his cock. Stroking him slowly but perfectly.

He pulled back to breathe and Spencer whined, “don’t make that sound love, there is more to come.” Derek grinned and gently lowered himself and Spencer to the floor. Derek kissed him again until Spencer was resting on his elbows. He loved the way Spencer’s heart was pounding, how his breathing was labored.

“It’s been awhile since we played with food.” Derek mentioned, leaving opened mouthed kisses down Spencer’s body.

Spencer moaned and let his head fall back in a groan as Derek sucked one of his nipples, pulling at it with his teeth, “you always play with your food Der.”

Derek laughed, “okay then. It’s been awhile since I’ve played with you and food.”

He reached blindly on top of the foot table until he reached the small bowl filled with gummy bears. He smiled and bit the back half of one, and let it stick against Spencer’s moist skin. The next one, he brought up to Spencer’s mouth and smiled as he repeated the same actions. Within a few moments, Spencer had a dozen bears stuck to his skin.

Derek leaned back and moaned, “fuck, you look amazing like this baby.”

Derek didn’t give him time to reply as he quickly used his mouth to get every bear off his skin. He saved the bear on the head of his cock for last. Derek slid down his body and took all of Spencer’s cock into his mouth. The gummy bear long forgotten as he bobbed his head up and down.

Spencer moaned loudly, watching Derek blow him. His hips thrusting up into his mouth, “don’t, or I’ll come.”

Derek pulled off with heated eyes. He quickly surveyed the table and grabbed a slice of chocolate cake, Spencer’s favorite. He handed it to Spencer with a blinding smile, “eat it for me baby.”

Spencer blushed but did what Derek asked. Seeing the way Derek was panting, as he slowly ate bite after bite, made it all worth it. What made it better, was watching Derek pull his own boxers down and start stroking himself. As he moaned around the fork, Derek matched his moan and licked the palm of his hand before working himself again. Using his own spit for lubricant. Spencer shook his head and tossed Derek the bottle of chocolate syrup and nodded down to his cock.

Derek moaned again and let the dark, thick syrup trickle onto his cock. He tossed the bottle aside and held Spencer’s gaze as he worked himself. The texture of the syrup made his hand glide smoothy, “tell me what you want baby boy.”

Spencer glanced at the table and smiled wickedly before grabbing the rocket shaped popsicle. He turned back to Derek and held it out, “I wanna use this.”

Derek’s entire body shook as he let out a whine, “baby, you’re too fuckin tight for that.”

Spencer shook his head and lifted his legs up to his chest. He showed Derek the shiny black plug that was already stretching him wide, “I’m stretched enough.   
Wanna see?”

Crawling slowly, Derek nodded. He grabbed Spencer’s ankles and watched intently as he slowly worked the plug out and tease his slick hole with the frozen treat. Spencer moaned at the coldness, his hole clenching for Derek to see. He licked his lips and watched as Spencer fucked himself with it, “feel good my naughty boy?”

Moaning, Spencer nodded, “it’s very cold Der.”

He grinned and reached for the bowl of ice cubes. Taking one into his mouth, he let Spencer’s legs drop. Spencer tried to remove the popsicle but Derek shook his head. “Leave it in, I wanna suck it out of you after it melts.”

“Derek!” Spencer begged, feeling the heat of his body slowly melting the popsicle.

Derek held the ice between his lips and started at one of Spencer's hard nipples. He teased him with it, from his dusky pink nipples to his belly button. Swirling it around the head of his cock until it melted. Derek’s breathing was shallow, already so turned on but when Spencer moaned like that, he almost couldn’t handle it.

“Still cold baby?”

Spencer shook his head, “it melted already.”

“I still can’t believe you plugged yourself for me.”

“I wanted to be ready.” He breathed, squirming when his skin began to stick together.

Derek spread his legs and slowly licked up he melted sugar between his cheeks. He spread Spencer open and slowly slid the stick out before he jammed his tongue inside. They moaned together, Spencer’s hands on Derek’s shaved head. When Spencer was clean, Derek gripped his hips and helped him turn onto his knees. He grabbed a pillow for him to kneel on.

“You ready for the banana?” Derek asked darkly, almost in a growl.

Spencer’s back arched at his voice, “very ready.”

Derek grabbed the peeled banana and slowly worked it into Spencer’s ass. Making sure to use the shape of it to his advantage, grazing his prostate each time. 

Spencer was stretched open but he still moaned and clenched his ass around it. Derek stopped pushing and licked around the base of the banana, his tongue teasing Spencer’s stretched hole.

“Feel good love?”

Spencer answered truthfully, “yes, but not as good as you.”

He smiled and started to suck on Spencer's balls, pushing the banana in and out quickly, fucking him with it. The more Spencer moaned, the harder Derek sucked.  
“Please! Just take me!” Spencer couldn’t stand it anymore, it was too much.

Derek once again spread his cheeks and slowly ate the banana out of his ass, “you are so needy baby.”

Spencer laughed, a broken sound, “can you blame me?”

Derek rolled him over, “no, I can’t. Your turn, pick one more thing to use, then I’m gonna fuck you into the floor.”

Spencer grinned and slowly got up from the floor. His body already aching from the hard foor and sticky from the food but it was sooo worth it. He glanced at the table and focused on one thing. He grabbed it and turned to show Derek. Those eyes got incredibly dark and hooded but the low wine that escaped showed Spencer that he chose the right thing.

“Oh, pretty boy…” Derek whined and got comfortable in his arm chair, “come wrap me up baby.” He grinned.

Spencer blushed and crawled the short distance to settle between Derek’s long legs. He started to unwrap the fruit roll up but Derek’s hand on the his cheek stopped him.

“I’m a little messy baby. Why don’t you clean me up huh?” Derek spoke softly, his eyes twinkling.

That made Spencer look closer at his groin. He, indeed could see a little of the chocolate syrup stuck to the base of his cock, where he used it to masturbate earlier. Spencer licked his lips and leaned forward, lightly licking and sucking on the head of his cock. Tasting the chocolate but loving the dark taste of Derek more.

Derek hissed and thrust his fingers deep into Spencer’s hair, trying not to push his head down. Spencer would do that on his own, he always did. And he did, Spencer opened his mouth wide and took every inch of him.

“Oh baby, right there!” Derek moaned, feeling the tip of his cock sliding down that slender throat.

Spencer hummed around him, feeling Derek’s cock leaking down his throat. He was very proud of not having a gag reflex. But before he could be tempted to let Derek come, Spencer pulled off. Getting a loud whine from Derek.

“Come on baby, I was soo close..” Derek panted.

Spencer waved the fruit roll up and frowned, “but I wanna suck this off you.”

Derek grinned, “then wrap me up sweetness, then let me feel that mouth of yours again.”

He unrolled it with a smile, carefully wrapping it around his cock. Derek was gifted, the treat almost didn’t wrap around him all the way. Derek was shaking by the time he was done. Spencer picked up Derek’s hands and placed them back on his head. Derek grinned and slowly lowered Spencer’s head.

“That’s it love, suck it all off.”

And he did. Spencer moaned and worked him hard and fast. He kept his eyes on Derek most of the time. Seeing his head thrown back, his mouth open as he moaned. But he kept glancing down to see how much of the roll up was left. It was almost gone and Spencer knew Derek was close by how hard his grip was. Having Derek THIS turned on because of HIM, is what made him close.

“Fuck baby, I’m so close…” Derek moaned and watched as Spencer’s mouth worked him over and over again.

Spencer could only nod around him, trying to signal that he was also close to coming. Now that the roll up was gone, he could work both of his hands up and down Derek’s shaft. He felt Derek tense up and let one hand free to slide down to his own cock, working it frantically.

“Yes! Right now baby!” Derek growled and swiveled his hips as he came down Spencer’s throat.

Spencer swallowed him down, still moaning as he came all over his own hand. He made sure to lick Derek clean before moving back to take a deep breath. He looked up at Derek and grinned, “you alright?”

Derek chuckled, “you were, as always, fantastic baby boy.” He pulled Spencer by the hair and kissed his swollen lips. Spencer moaned and deepened the kiss, letting Derek taste himself before he pulled back.

The kiss ended and Spencer let himself be wrapped up in Derek’s strong arms, “better now?”

Derek kissed his head and signed deeply, already feeling calmer than he had all week, “yes love, I’m sorry about that. It’s been a rough week.”

“I know, but I’m happy I could help.”

“Oh, you did. Very much. You always do baby.”

Spencer could feel the tension gone from his body, now it was just his Derek, “you know, Garcia helped get everything.”

Derek laughed, “I figured, what does she want for helping you?”

“A picture of you covered in one of those items.” Spencer nodded towards the table.

He pulled back and gave Spencer a dark look while licking his lips, already half hard from imagining Spencer covered in more sweets, “guess we better give her what she wants, huh sweetness?”


	7. G is for Glory Hole

G is for Glory Hole.

Derek was happy the case was over, the suspect was in a cell, where he belonged, he was happy but stressed, but he was in one of his favorite places in the world Las Vegas. He had a few hours before the team was leaving so he had time to visit one of his favorite places to see one of his favorite people. He hurries back to his hotel, showers and changes into clean clothes, packing his clothes so he didn’t have to come back to the hotel, which meant he could stay longer with one of his favorite people.

“Hey Morgan you goin somewhere?” Hotch asks as Derek heads out of the hotel.

“Yeah since we got some time I wanna go visit a friend of mine I’ll meet you all at the airport,” Derek answers.

“Okay, have a good visit Morgan,” Hotch says going into the hotel.

Morgan hurries to the SUV, tossing his bag in the back seat, jumping in the driver’s seat, pulling out of the parking lot. The drive was a familiar one, one he had made many time, one he will make many more times if he didn’t get the answer he wanted. He pulls down a road pulling into the back parking lot going into the dark building. This was not a place you normally see a FBI agent on his free time, but one drunken night he and a group of his friends ended up here, and that was the night he met the one person that made his heart flutter. He tried sweet talking him into just leaving with him that night but the man just giggled and shook his head. He stops in here every time he’s in town, he asks the guy to leave with him every time he hopes one day he will say yes.

“Ah Derek your back,” the woman who owns the Pleasure Pit,” smiles walking up to him.

“Hi Lana, how are you?” he smiles he liked the woman she ran for the lack of better words a whore house, but she was great to her workers, protective and he respected the way she ran it.

“He’s in room 7 tonight, he’s not taking full customers anymore …actually I think you were the last full customer he took the last time you was here what about 6  months ago,” she smiles.

“Really?” Derek was excited he hoped that meant he had been thinking about his offer.

“Yeah. He has a 2-hour slot free, do you want it?” she asks.

“Yeah um can I see him in the stalls?” she asks.

“Um no, but if you want to see him all you have to is knock on his door tell him is you, he’ll be happy to see you,” she smiles.

“So he’s only giving head now?” he asks he really wanted to feel his pretty boy, he had been craving him since Hotch told them they was going to Vegas

“Yeah but for you I think he would make an exception,” she winks handing him the key to room 6.

“Thank you…please keep 8 empty, I’ll pay for it too if you want me too,” he asks.

“No problem Derek, no you don’t have to pay for it I like you even if you do try to take my most populate worker,” she laughs. “Enjoy him,” she winks, nodding towards the hallway that led to the Glory hole rooms.

“Thank you again,” Derek walks past her too the hallway, the rooms were at the very end of the hallway, they were smaller rooms. He finds room 6 and slips in, locking it behind him, he pulls his wallet out getting out the money sliding it through the hole in the wall waiting for the brown eyes beauty that he fell in love with to take the money. His heart flutters and his cock jerks, to life when he feels those long soft fingers trace down his arm to his knuckles taking the money.

“Thank you handsome,” he hears his sticky sweet voice. “Are you hard for me big boy, can’t wait to have your big hard cock in my mouth,” he hears him drop to his knees in the other room.

“Fuck,” Derek growls he wanted to see him to touch him, bury his cock in his tight perfect ass. But first he wanted to feel that wet heat around his cock, he was amazing with his mouth. He unbuttons his jeans pushing them off his hips, pulling his cock out of his boxer briefs stroking himself.

Spencer loved his job, he loved sex and he made more money in a week them most people made in a month. He sits naked in his seat reading, waiting for his next customer, it would be his last for the day, he hoped it was a big nice thick cock, one that was heavy on his tongue made his jaw ache, one that he would feel the rest of the night…he was addicted to that feeling. He smiles when he hears the door to the other room open, it only took a few seconds for a hand with a wad of cash come through the hole. He gets up from his chair reaching out gently tracing his fingers down the thick muscles chocolate skin to his knuckles, finally taking the money which he quickly counts $200 which equals 2 hours.

“Thank you handsome,” Spencer purrs. “Are you hard for me big boy. Can’t wait to have your big cock in m mouth,” Spencer was the only Glory Hole worker that would talk dirty to his customers it was fun …and it turned him on. He goes to his knees and waits for the man to feed him his cock.

Spencer smiles when the man slides his cock into the hole, he had seen, sucked and fucked many cocks but this one he remembered, he knew who it was in the other room. He licks his kips smiling ear to war as he reaches out wrapping one hand around the cock, it was so thick he couldn’t get his hand around it.

“Fuck you go one sexy cock big and thick…perfect,” Spencer moans. His mouth waters as drops of precum leaks from the fat head of the man’s cock. He sticks his tongue out licking just the tip of the man’s cock tasting salty precum. The man tasted good, musky like the earth and he really liked it ….the only thing he liked more was the growl that come from the man as he tounged his slit…Spencer couldn’t control himself anymore the cock in front of him was gorgeous, and perfect all the ones before left him unsatisfied.

“Holy fuck,” Spencer hears along with what sounded like his fist hitting the wall. It made Spencer proud knowing he could turn these big Alpha men into begging withering messes.

Derek’s head was spinning, his vision was growing blurry, the boy was made to suck his cock. He digs at the wall looking for purchase, trying to stable himself. “Fuckin hell pretty boy, your so fuckin good at suckin my cock,” Derek grunts as he fucks into the wall fuckin Spencer’s mouth….not realizing her had moaned his nickname for the boy.

Spencer’s cock leaks precum when he hears Derek growl pretty boy, he knew it was Derek Morgan by his perfect, beautiful thick cock. He met Derek Morgan years ago, he had come to the Pit with a group of his friends, he was drunk and kept asking him to run away with him. He comes back occasionally, would book hours with him and sometimes they didn’t even fuck they just talked. The man made him feel like no other person had, he even stopped taking full customers because from some reason it made him feel bad …like he was cheating. It had been 6 months since he had seen Derek and he missed him …he wanted him. He wanted to get up and go to his room and beg Derek to fuck him.

“Fuck it,” Spencer was going to do it, he was going to get what he wanted. He pulls off of Derek’s cock, and stands up he puts on his robe, picks up his key which unlocked all the glory hole rooms, and leaves his room. He stands in front of room 6 internally debating on what to do…Derek’s voice calling him pretty boy echoed in his mind, he smiles as he unlocks the door.

“Derek” he smiles seeing Derek he could tell by the look on his face he was confused which quickly turned into a smile as Spencer walks into the room reaching behind him locking the door.

“Hi Spencer,” Derek smiles.

“Call me Pretty boy again please,” Spencer drops the robe, leaving him naked standing in front of Derek.

“Come ere Pretty Boy,” his voice was sexy, and deep as he pulls Spencer too him. “Fuck pretty boy that mouth of yours,”

“Fuck me Derek,” Spencer interrupts Derek he needed him.

“Fuck yeah,” Derek runs his hands all over Spencer’s flawless alabaster skin.

“Clothes Derek,” Spencer pouts, as he pulls at Derek’s clothes. Derek undresses and sits down in the chair in the middle of the room.

“Come ride me pretty boy,” he growls pulling Spencer on his lap.

“Damn I forgot to bring a condom,” Spencer pouts.

“I’m clean, are you?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, just got checked a few weeks ago,” Spencer answers straddling Derek’s cock.

Derek reaches behind Spencer holding his cock, Spencer closes his eyes and slowly takes all of Derek cock. “Fuck your big,” Spencer moans, throwing his head back both of them falling into a rhythm.

Derek wraps his strong arms around Spencer’s waist, Spencer grips Derek’s forearms bouncing faster and faster on Derek’s cock, as Derek fuck up into him meeting his rhythm. “Fuck pretty boy you feel so fuckin good on my dick,” Derek growls pulling him closer to they are chest to chest, kissing and nibbling at his beautiful long flawless neck leaving marks wherever his lips met his neck.

“Derek oh fuck Derek ask me” Spencer moans in Derek’s ear, he had made up his mind.

Derek smiles running his hands up Spencer’s ribs, coming to rest cupping his gorgeous face, “Come with me pretty boy. Will you run away with me?” Derek asks.

“Yes I will run away with you Derek,” Spencer smiles moaning when Derek pushes his lips to his running his tongue a long his bottom lip asking to be let in, Spencer parts his lips Derek slipping his tongue into Spencer’s hot mouth, he could taste himself on his tongue, but Spencer had a sweetness to him and Derek knew he was already addicted.

“Fuck me Derek,” Spencer moans, grinding on Derek’s cock. Derek stands up slipping his arms under his legs. “Holy fuck Derek,” Spencer yells when Derek starts sliding him up and down his cock. “Right there Derek…. oh fuck right there,” Spencer moans sliding his hand between their bodies stroking himself in time with Derek sliding him up and down his cock.

“Getting close pretty boy I can feel it,” Derek growls dropping him down on his cock even harder.

“Fuck Derek…Im gonn…” Spencer gasps cumming hard, cum reaching Derek’s face.

“Holy fuck that was hot. Where do you want it babe?” Derek growls.

“Fill me up Derek, mark me as yours Derek,” Spencer purrs in Derek’s ear, that’s all it took to send Derek over the edge as he was doing exactly that filling his pretty boy up with his cum. Derek’s legs go weak as he falls back into the chair.

“That was amazing,” Spencer moans, leaning up wincing when he feels Derek’s cock slip out of him.

“Yeah it was. Did you mean it, you’ll leave with me?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, I missed you Derek, I want you I want this ….I got so excited when I seen it was you,” Spencer smiles.

“How did you know it was me?” Derek wondered.

Spencer smirks glancing down at Derek’s cock smiling “I knew it was you, I’ll never forget that cock,” Spencer laughs, making Derek laugh.  “Are you leaving tonight” Spencer asks.

“We are leaving tonight,  have to work tomorrow,” Derek answers him.

“Okay come on get dressed need to go to my place pack up some clothes,” Spencer smiles handing Derek his clothes.

Derek smiles and hurries and gets dressed, waiting for Spencer to get dressed, they say goodbye to Lana, stop by Spencer’s apartment so he could pack. Derek was the happiest he had ever been as he helps Spencer onto the plane introducing everyone to his boyfriend Spencer. From Glory Hole Whore to FBI agent’s boyfriend, Spencer’s life was looking up.

 


	8. H is for Handcuffs

H is for Handcuffs

At this moment, it was a full blown fight. It had been brewing for months and it was awful. Ever since Spencer had joined the BAU, to say things have been tense with him and Derek would be an understatement. The entire team was on edge over Elle leaving a few months prior to Spencer’s arrival and he had been the one to replace her. In time, everyone had grown to like him, to respect him, all except for Derek Morgan.

Elle had been Derek’s partner and now he was being forced to tolerate a smartass kid. And at the young age of 21, Spencer was the kid of the group. Hotch had ordered Derek to look after him, be a mentor of sorts. And Derek hated it. He had been forced to cut back on his time in the field to help Spencer adjust and get settled. Needless to say, he was on edge all the time now.

That’s what brought them here, face to face in the middle of the BAU round table briefing room. Only minutes or words away from actually fighting each other. Hotch had given Derek a direct order to stay back in the building with Spencer and he had had enough. But instead of just cursing under his breath and doing as Hotch asked, Derek made a big scene. He slammed the file folder down in front of Spencer and told him to figure it out on his own.

Spencer had stood up, with the folder in and hand shoved it into Derek’s chest so hard, he stumbled back. There were a few moments when nothing happened, everyone was too stunned to do anything accept hold their breath and watched as Derek’s face changed from the handsome, charming man he was, to angry, alpha male dickhead in a split second.

The folder was chucked across the room and Derek took a step forward, nose to nose with Spencer. The rest of the team could feel the heat coming from Derek’s body like an oven. But they were too stunned to move. Everyone had major respect for Derek but Derek had yet to earn Spencer’s respect.

Then Derek spoke, more like growled at him, “who do you think you are kid?”

Spencer was out weighed by more than 100 pounds but he didn’t back down, “I’m part of this team, whether you like it or not.”

That just fired him up more and steam was almost coming out of his ears like a cartoon, “well, I do not like it! I need someone to watch my back, not quote statistics at me.”

“I’m the one who makes the plans that keep you safe. I’m the one who can locate an UNSUB faster than you or anyone else can and tell you the safest way to bring him in.”

Derek didn’t like anyone doubting his abilities in or out of the field, “well, I’m the one who is actually capable in the field, unlike some of us.” Derek spat, taking a step closer, so their foreheads smashed together.

Spencer knew he was way out of his element but he held his ground. Beyond tired of Derek’s alpha male bullshit. So what if Derek was physically stronger than him. Spencer knew he was smarter than Derek was. He had been dealing with Derek’s disrespect for months now, and he was over it.

“You’re the brawn, I’m the brain. We don’t work well without the other.” Spencer spoke very clearly, hoping Derek would actually hear him.

Derek just snorted, “we did just fine without you pretty boy.”

Spencer glared at the pet name, “just keep telling yourself that Morgan. If it helps you sleep at night.” The second the words left his mouth, he could hear a collective gasp from the team.

Right as Derek was about to strike, Hotch stepped forward and forced him to back down with one hard stare, “you two, back off now.”

No one moved. They stood still, barely touching. Spencer was tempted to listen to his new boss but he wouldn’t be the first one to back down. He wouldn’t give Derek the satisfaction of thinking he won. He didn’t understand why Derek hated him so much. Spencer had been fiercely attracted to him when they first met, until Derek started acting like a dick. Was THAT why Derek didn’t like him, because he was gay?

“I said, back away.” Hotch barked, leaving no room for discussion.

Even with the second and final warning, Spencer still stood his ground. Derek was the first one to back off and he hated it. Spencer let a little smirk play at the corner of his lips, hoping Derek would see it and knew he lost.

“This stops now.” Hotch spoke again.

“Hotch, I’m NOT working with…” But Derek was cut off..

“NO! This is over Morgan, Reid. You are going to work this out now, today. Or you are both fired.”

Derek looked at Hotch like he had lost his damn mind, eyes wide and full of shock. His job was in jeopardy because of this kid, “and how do you think we could possibly work past this?”

Hotch shrugged and straightened his jacket, “you have the rest of the day to figure it out.” He pretended not to hear Derek swearing at him, “go use the training space, we have actual work to do.”

Hotch nodded to the rest of the team and they all followed him out of the room. Emily threw Derek a sympathetic look and a grin to Spencer but followed Hotch, leaving them both alone. While Spencer was afraid to loose this job, he had been bullied by too many people as a kid. He wouldn’t let it run into his adult life.

“Let’s go.” Derek barked and started walking out of the room. Not caring if Spencer followed him or not. He almost wished he didn’t and would forfeit his job.

But of course he followed. Making sure to keep a safe distance. Spencer allowed himself to indulge a little. Watching the way Derek’s jeans hugged his ass. The damp mark on his blue t-shirt from sweating as the fought was way sexier than it should have been. He licked his suddenly dry lips and couldn’t understand why he was so attracted to someone who was a big jerk. Yes, Derek was a stunning man but he had a bad attitude. Spencer watched Derek walk into the weight lifting area. Great, he thought, like they needed more testosterone added to the already loaded situation.

He hated the tension so he spoke first, “so, how do you propose we ‘work this out’?”

Derek chuckled but not in a good way, “you can stop with all that college boy smack kid, big boss isn’t around.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m not talking like this because Hotch was around, it’s just the way I talk.”

“Sure kid.” Derek huffed, and walked to sit on the weight bench near the long row of mirrors, as far away as possible from Spencer.

The disrespectful dismissal was the last straw, he marched over to Derek and stood right in his way, “what exactly is your problem with me?”

Derek glared at him, hating that he didn’t back down like everyone else did when he got angry, “don’t have one.”

Spencer huffed, “obviously you do. You have since I got here. Are you that intimidated by me?”

Now Derek laughed, “nothing about you is intimidating kid.”

“My mind is. You hate that I’m smarter than you.” Spencer countered with his own glare.

That just pissed Derek off that much more. He snarled at him but remained where he was, “keep thinking that junior. If it helps you sleep at night.” He wouldn’t admit that the kid was half right, he was a little angry that he was so damn smart. It made him feel inadequate.

“Is it because of my sexual orientation?” Spencer asked bluntly, tired of this back and forth nonsense with him.

Derek’s eyes rose in surprise, he hadn’t even known he was gay in the first place, “no, it’s not.”

Spencer shook his head and started pacing the space between them, “did I freak you out when we first met?” If Derek said no, then Spencer was out of ideas as to   
his attitude towards him.

Those dark eye brows furrowed again, “what do you mean?”

Spencer blushed now that it seemed Derek hadn’t noticed when he had checked him out. Now he regretted mentioning it, “uh, well I thought maybe you might have caught me admiring your physical appearance when we met..”

“Oh,” Derek said in actual surprise, “I wasn’t aware that you did. But no, I don’t mind that at all.” Of course, he wouldn’t say or show how much he liked that idea. His grin hidden as he looked down at his feet.

“Then what? Please, I can’t take the tension anymore. I came here to work and help people, so did you. Can’t we just do that and not this?”

Derek felt like a total asshole now, hearing the tiredness in Spencer’s voice. He really had no clue why he was acting this way. Was he mad the kid was smarter? Well, yeah but that wasn’t a weakness. Derek knew he was smart, just not as smart as Spencer.

With a heavy sigh, he answered, “look kid, we are just different people. We can’t work as a team.”

Sincere at first, now Spencer was down right pissed. He got all up into Derek’s space and really spoke his mind, “if you mean that, then maybe you should quit.”

Derek moved back at his closeness and his anger flared back up at his comment, “I was here first pretty boy.”

Spencer shook his head, Derek would never get it. He was too stubborn. He turned on his heels to leave, he needed to let Hotch decide how this would end.

Standing, Derek grabbed his arm before he could leave the room, “oh no, we aren’t done.”

“Yes, we are. Let me go.”

He shook his head, “no, Hotch said to work this out. Let’s continue.”

The calm tone seemed out of place to Spencer, “we aren’t doing this anymore.”

Derek gripped his wrist tighter, “yes, we are.”

Now Spencer pulled away, or tried to, “no! Let go Morgan.”

He growled and used his free hand to reach around and unhook his cuffs from his belt. Derek quickly snapped one side around Spencer’s slim wrist and the other on the bar of the weight bench. Now he couldn’t walk away from him.

No matter how hard he pulled, Spencer was stuck. He looked up to see Derek grinning as he sat back down on the bench, very close to him, “get this off.”

Derek smirked but shook his head no, “got ya now kid, let’s finish this.”

“Finish what? You’re the one who has the issue with me. You work it out yourself.”

The chain on the cuffs made Derek look down and he immediately knew what his issue was. He was attracted to the little weirdo. The cuffs just drew him in. there was a reason he had a pair on him at all times. It seeing Spencer’s delicate wrist trapped, he groaned softly and his cock started to harden.

Spencer watched, confused as Derek moaned, it was completely out of place here. But he followed Derek’s eyes to where the hand cuffs trapped him. Now he was surprised, he didn’t think Derek would be the type of person to have that fixation. But that’s all it was, he liked the idea of them cuffing someone. Not the actual someone, that person being him.

“Derek, just get me out of these and we can talk.” But Derek didn’t move, didn’t blink or anything. He just stared at his wrist, “Derek!”

Derek looked up finally and a straight shot of lust bolted down his spine. Spencer was craning his neck to try and get his attention. It was long and slender, perfectly pale and he had the burning need to bite it.

“Can you hear me?”

Derek nodded but didn’t take his eyes off Spencer’s throat. He got up from the bench and finally locked eyes with him, “pretty boy…”

Spencer shook his head no, “don’t Morgan. You have a cuff fixation, I get that but you don’t want me, you just like the handcuffs.”

Derek slowly griped his chin and angled Spencer’s face away from him, “you don’t know that.”

He breathed heavily, closing his eyes at the feel of Derek touching him like that, “I saw you when you looked at the cuffs. A fixation like that, is completely normal for officers.”

Derek skinned his fingers down the column of his throat, “I meant about me not wanting you. I do want you pretty boy.”

Spencer’s body was thrumming with pleasure as Derek touched him. Loving the strong grip he had, “you told me you didn’t, that my being gay didn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter. I think that’s what my problem was.” Derek quickly glanced away from his neck to meet his eyes, “I was mad because I want you and I’m not supposed to want someone I work with.”

Spencer didn’t know what to say, “Derek..”

He cupped Spencer’s cheek, fingers grazing his perfect jaw line, “don’t think, kid. Just go with it.”

Spencer couldn’t stop his stuttering, “but, I , uh, Der-Derek, I can’t. W-we can’t.”

Derek silenced his rambling with a kiss. He groaned at the velvet smoothness of his lips. He could tell Spencer wanted it. Derek could feel his trembling mouth against his. He pulled back with a burning look and it was all for the little genius.

Spencer looked half gone, drunk on his own lust. He couldn’t speak or move, thank to the cuffs. Derek smirked and started to kiss down his slender neck, sucking lightly on his skin. That kicked Spencer into gear, a moan escaped his mouth when Derek sucked on one of his collar bones. Derek’s hands quickly undid the buttons on Spencer’s shirt, trying to discard it before the kid started thinking too much. The shirt parted and Derek got a good look at all that creamy skin before Spencer’s brain came back online.

“Wait, we can’t, we work together Morgan.” Spencer almost whined, arching against the sweet pleasure of his mouth.

“Hotch said work it out, and we are pretty boy.” Derek smirked and went back to kissing down his body. He groaned deeply when Spencer tried to lift his arms and the link on the cuffs chimed.

Spencer pulled at the cuffs, he didn’t want to be restricted if this was actually going to happen. But he knew Derek wouldn’t unlock him. He would have to rely on only one hand for now. With that one hand, Spencer let his fingers brush over Derek’s shaved head.

“You sure it’s not just the cuffs?”

Derek, who was now on his knees, licking Spencer’s hips, looked up to meet those lust blown eyes, “yes baby, I want you, it’s not just those cuffs.”

Spencer nodded and his body gave a shudder as Derek’s tongue dipped into the waist band of his slacks. He watched those dark eyes the whole time. Derek worked his zipper down and popped the button on his pants. They slid down his legs and Derek’s eyes glowed. A devilish smirk coming to his lips.

Derek chuckled darkly, “hard for me already sweetness?”

Spencer blushed but nodded, “was hard the moment you cuffed me.”

“Oh? So I’m not the only one who likes them I see.” Derek nuzzled his hardness, inhaling deeply. He let his fingers dip into the band of his boxers, so he could let them slide down Spencer’s long legs, “so hard for me.”

Derek held his eyes as he opened his mouth and took all of him in. every inch. 

Spencer hissed and tightened his hold on Derek’s head, but that just made Derek take him deeper. His fingers digging into Spencer’s ass, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of his mouth. The clinking from the cuffs made him moan, causing Derek to hum around Spencer’s cock.

“Derek!!” Spencer hissed, thrusting hesitantly into Derek’s mouth.

Derek sucked a few more times before moving back, “turn for me baby, let me get at that ass.”

Spencer was weak kneed and almost incoherent but didn’t argue. He turned and willingly offered Derek his ass. He knew he should feel exposed like this but the way Derek’s mouth had felt, he was having a hard time thinking straight.

“Bend for me baby,” Derek panted, his eyes flicking over to the cuffs, one hand was not enough. He watched as Spencer was now bent over the weight bench. One hand linked. He grabbed Spencer’s free hand and brought it up towards the other one and quickly unlocked it long enough to link his other hand, so both were bound.

“Derek?” Spencer asked, tugging on the links so they rattled.

Derek pressed his groin up against his ass, grinding slowly, “yes baby?”

Spencer tried to breathe past his growing lust, “both my hands?” he asked, “ now I can’t touch you.”

He paused, kissing halfway down his bare back to answer, “I know but I can’t pass this up. We may only get to use them once.”

Derek went back to kissing, now on his lower back. Licking the sexy dimples before moving lower to his cheeks. When spencer’s breath hitched, Derek spread him open with a smile. Seeing his tight fluttering hole. His mouth watered. Derek leaned down and slowly licked over it. Spencer let out a choked sound and Derek felt his body tremble under him. 

“Morgan?” Spencer managed to say his name after several tries.

Derek paused his licking and answered, “yes sweetness?”

“Please hurry.”

Derek chuckled at his eagerness, “in a hurry baby?”

“No, but if you keep doing that and I’m not going to last for anything else.”

The way his voice wavered as he said it, made Derek’s own cock twitch, “sure thing kid, I can’t wait to see you stretched around me.”

“Morgan!” Spencer whined, warning him.

He just smirked and sucked two thick fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and we, “you ready?” He asked, letting his fingers move over his hole, getting it nice and slick.

Spencer nodded, “please!”

Derek pushed his fingers inside, a shot of satisfaction rolling over him as Spencer let out a very needy moan. His head now laying flat on the bench. His face was flushed, eyes closed and his mouth open as he panted. Derek smiled and pushed them in and out, watching as he stretched him open. Derek kept up the movement with his fingers but reached up with his other hand to grasp the links of the cuffs, pulling on them enough to make them rattle and they both groaned.

Derek made himself let go and quickly unbuckled his own jeans, sliding them down over his ass so just his cock and balls were out, “you want another one?”

Spencer shook his head, his voice cracking when he spoke, “2 is enough, I like the burn.”

Derek shivered, removing his fingers and spitting on his cock before he rubbed against his entrance, “you see me kid? You might wanna rethink that.”

Spencer lifted his head off the bench long enough to glance back, eyes widening a little as he took in Derek’s size but he was tired of waiting, “yes, I’m sure. I don’t want to wait.”

Using one hand, Derek spread his cheeks open and held his cock with the other hand. He pushed his hips forward, and slowly started to work himself in. holding his breath with every thrust and Spencer was perfect. Moaning quietly, his tight ass was streching beautifully around him. Derek let his forehead rest on Spencer’s lower back and thrusted the rest of the way in.

It was so tight he could barely speak, “shit…” he groaned, feeling Spencer twitch around him.

Spencer was still trying to breathe past the burn. Derek was gifted with size, almost too painful but he felt Derek’s body shaking, heard his breathing become shallow. He smiled and gave a push backwards, hearing his heated curse.

“Shit kid! You gotta give me a second, damn.” Derek panted, trying to keep him still with one hand on his hip.

But Spencer was having none of that. He grasped the bar his hands were cuffed around and thrust back again, “I’m too hard to wait Morgan.”

Derek gave a little chuckle that morphed into a growl, “fine baby, you asked for this. Better hold on. But if you break my cuffs, I’m gonna spank you, got it?”

“Yes sir.” Spencer purred and rolled his hips again. As he did what Derek told him and gripped the bar with both hands. The bench under him was slick with the pre-come that leaked from his cock. It did as it should and acted as a lubricant, that added with Derek’s thrusts and he was very close.

Derek gripped Spencer’s slim hips and violently thrusted forward, going in deep. He moaned and snapped his hips forward again. Spencer screamed but thrusted back to meet his every move. Derek leaned forward, almost covering Spencer’s back and surged forward again, making the cuffs clink against the bars.  
“Fuck, I love that sound!” Derek moaned into Spencer’s ear before biting down on it.

“Me or the cuffs?” Spencer managed to ask, he was dangling on the edge of oblivion, Derek’s scruff on his neck was just too much.

Derek felt the change in Spencer immediately and knew he was dangerously close, “both baby boy, now, you wanna come for me?”

“God yes! I’m so close.”

Derek swiveled his hips, hitting his prostate, “then come for me sweetness.” Derek kept his up pace but moved his hand to Spencer’s cock and jerked him fast.

“Fuck!!” Spencer barked, coming all over Derek’s hand, breathing hard.

Derek moaned and thrusted in once more. He was close but couldn’t get there until Spencer jingled the cuffs, “shit kid! That’s it.” He growled and quickly pulled out, coming all over his back and his ass. Derek slumped back but didn’t let Spencer go.

“Keys?” Spencer asked and Derek threw them to him. He unlocked it and rubbed his raw wrists, “we good now?””

Derek nodded, bringing his wrists up to his mouth to kiss them, “we are damn good kid.”

Spencer smiled and grabbed the cuffs, tucking them into the pocket of his pants, “good, because we are doing this again.”

Derek laughed, “anything you want pretty boy, anything.”


	9. I is for Ice Cube

I is for Ice cubes

 

“Of all the fuckin days for the electric to go out,” Derek huffs adjusting on the couch trying to get comfortable, the heat making it very difficult to do.

“Today is the hottest day Virginia had had in over 11 years,” Spencer informs him not even looking up from his book.

“Thanks for telling me Pretty boy, it’s not like I couldn’t figure it out by the sweat rolling down the crack of my ass,” Derek shakes his head getting up off the couch looking at Spencer who wasn’t sweating, looking like this heat was an everyday thing. “How the hell is this heat not bothering you?”

“I’m from Vegas, its hot out there, I’m used to it, you’re from Chicago its colder there you’re not used it …. its adaptation babe,” Spencer answers closing his book, looking up at Derek. “But I must say you look real sexy all sweaty like that,” Spencer smiles winking at Derek.

“Oh no…. honey don’t give me that look it’s too hot for that,” Derek laughs.

“A smart sexy man once told me that it’s never too hot for great sex,” Spencer wiggles his eye brows standing up off the floor walking to Derek.

“And who was that …Hotch,” Derek teases.

“Der, you look so good all hot and flustered, your always so confident and cock which don’t get me wrong is super sexy too…. but this …this is fuck,” Spencer runs his hands up Derek’s sweat slick abs, sweeping his thumbs over his super sensitive nipples.

“Fuck baby…. come on we can’t I’ll have a heat stroke,” Derek smirks.

“I got an idea…. you trust me?” Spencer smiles his eyes glancing towards the freezer.

“Of course, I trust you baby with my life,” Derek answers placing a quick peck on Spencer’s lips.

“Okay, come with me,” Spencer grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him to the dining room. “Get undressed, I’ll be right back,” Spencer smiles at the confused look on Derek’s face. “Just trust me,” he says playfully smacking Derek on his round perfect ass.

He goes to the laundry room, finding a flat sheet, going to their bedroom getting a bottle of lube and goes back to the dining room. “Damn,” Spencer looks Derek up and down, he was the sexiest man he had ever seen, he was built like a chocolate statue. He spreads the sheet on the table, sitting the lube in the table “hop up on the table,” Spencer tells him patting the table.

“What are you gonna do to me Spence?” Derek was a bit nervous.

“On the table, Derek,” Spencer says again.

Derek crawls up on the table, laying flat of his back, watching as Spencer goes to the cabinet, pulling out a big mixing bowl, going to the freezer emptying the ice box into the bowel, turning around smiling at him. He places the bowl beside Derek striping off his clothes, before crawling up on the table straddling Derek’s waist his ass rubbing against his interested cock, Derek’s hands going to his thighs. Spencer smiles taking an ice cube from the bowl rubbing it across Derek’s lips, down his neck to his chest smirking as he traces it around his nipple.

“Damn baby,” Derek moans closing his eyes relaxing, enjoying the cold ice cube against his hot skin. “Holy fuck Spence,” Derek’s eyes shoot open when he feels Spencer’s tongue following the trail of the ice cube. “Fuck baby, I’m really liking this idea,” Derek smirks.

Spencer smiles and grinds on Derek’s hard cock, “I can tell,” he gets another ice cube running it down his chest along his abs leaning down kissing and licking up his stomach kissing him.

“Ride me baby I’m not gonna last long with your tongue on me …you know I love that tongue,” Derek smirks grabbing Spencer’s ass.

“Wanna stretch me?” Spencer smirks sucking at Derek’s neck.

“Fuck yeah I do,” Derek grabs the lube squirting some into Spencer dropping the bottle hearing it hit the floor.

“Fuck Derek,” Spencer gasps as Derek shoves two fingers into him, making quick work of stretching him. “Ready for me,” Spencer purrs in Derek’s ear.

“Fuck yeah…come on,” he growls slapping his ass.

Spencer smiles reaching behind him stroking him, sliding down his cock loving every inch of it. “Damn I love your cock,” Spencer moans.

“Love your ass baby…. now ride me,” Derek pouts.

Spencer leans down kissing Derek as he starts sliding up and down his cock slow. “Damn baby,” Derek moans he loved Spencer he was a gorgeous man, and he was smart …he was perfect and all his.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Spencer asks.

“You…I love you,” Derek smiles.

“I love you too,” Spencer moans riding Derek faster. Spencer goes to stroke his cock, feeling Derek slap his hand away. “Derek” he pouts.

“No pouting baby I gotcha,” Derek smiles spiting in his hand before wrapping it around Spencer’s cock, stroking him.

“Fuck Derek,” he moans angling his hips so every time he slammed down Derek’s cock was hitting his prostate.

“Squeeze my cock baby,” Derek growls fuckin up into him his release so close.

“Getting close huh?” Spencer moans, riding him faster.

“Yeah, so fuckin close,” Derek growls, Spencer smiles squeezing around Derek’s cock, leaning down biting his neck knowing it would send him over the edge. “Holy fuck Spencer,” Derek grunts snapping his hips cumming deep inside Spencer.

“Oh God…. Oh God,” Spencer moans in Derek’s neck cumming all over Derek’s hand and stomach.

“Shit,” Derek jerks when the lights snap back on filling the kitchen. “Fuck that scared me,” he laughs Spencer burying his face in Derek’s neck laughing. “Damn baby that was amazing …you and your ideas, I love em,” Derek smiles turning his face towards Spencer kissing him.

“Love you too babe,” Spencer kissing him again before moving off Derek.

Derek helps Spencer clean the kitchen throwing the sheet in the washer, and the lube on their bed, before joining him in the shower.

 

 

 

 


	10. J is for Jerking Off

ABC’s of Moreid  
J is for Jerking Off

“Come on baby, please? I’m stuck in this shitty town and it’s a blizzard outside. The damn heater is broken and I’m away from you.” Derek was pouting and he knew it but it was a sure fire way to make Spencer give in, which he rarely did.

Spencer pursed his lips, seeing Derek pout was one of his weaknesses. They both knew it and Derek used it against him but he the worst part about it was, Spencer allowed him to. It was too sexy and he didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop.

“It’s not like I can control the weather Derek.” Spencer looked out his own hotel room window and saw the same storm. They were on a case and the small mountain town in Northern Montana only had enough rooms for half of their team to stay, the other half, Derek, Hotch and Emily, was in the next town over. And as luck would have it, they got separated.

Derek whined again, adjusting the screen on his laptop, if they couldn’t share a room or even a town, video chatting was the next best thing. “Well, why can’t you? You are supposed to be a genius, find a way.”

Spencer chuckled and nibbled on his bottom lip before speaking, “I am a genius but even I can’t do THAT.” This wasn’t the first time Derek had asked him for this,  
Derek always wanted him to do it but he was too shy.

Derek shifted under the soft hotel sheets, freshly showered and naked, he crawled between the sheets and wanted a little naked faced time with his sexy boyfriend, “just show me a little skin baby, help me get warm.” Derek spoke low and waggled his eye brows.

Derek’s sexy smile send a jolt of lust down his spine, that damn smile made him ache between his legs. He wouldn’t admit that he wanted it also but it still felt very scandalous to do it. Only a few doors away from their team. Spencer sighed in defeat, licking his lips, “what do you wanna see?”

That grin only widened, he leaned back and palmed his erection through the sheets, “let’s take off that shirt first.”

Spencer clumsily undid the buttons on his shirt, hearing Derek’s grumble of approval loudly on the speakers of the computer. He peeled the shirt off slowly, just like Derek liked and wanted to cover up his small chest the minute the shirt came off. His nipples already hard from the cool room. The move of his hands to block his chest was a subconscious decision he wasn’t even aware of but Derek tisked him and he stopped.

“Don’t hide them from me baby. I love how hard they get for me.” Derek licked his lips, “now pull them sheets down and let me see that sexy body.”

Spencer blushed like a mad man but pushed them down, wiggling his hips to help get the sheets to slide down his body without dropping the computer. He felt so naughty doing this, so hot and ready.

“That’s it, wiggle those hips baby. I love when you do that when I’m inside you.” 

Derek groaned at his own words, palm sliding over his cock once more, “now, get those boxers off and show me how hard you are for me.”

“Derek..please..”

He smiled, “please what?”

“You know how that talking thing gets to me. I can’t focus.”

Derek chuckled, “you like when I talk dirty and tell you what to do.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it any easier.” He pouted but let his boxers slip down his body, kicking them out of the sheets, “now what?”

Derek’s hand slipped under the sheets and gripped his hard, hot dick. Moaning loudly as Spencer now lay naked before him, “God, you are so sexy. Those long legs of yours, they soo need to be wrapped around my hips.”

Spencer squirmed at his heated but very sexy words, not to mention Derek’s heavily muscled arm slowly jerking himself. His dick was leaking so heavily, it made his head glisten under the low hotel lights. He could see Derek’s dick also wet with each stroke.

But now it was his turn to torture Derek sexually. Spencer set his laptop down between his legs on the bed, spreading them wide so Derek could see his balls and his hole. Derek groaned and Spencer cherished the sound. Now he moved his hand from his neck, then down to lightly pinch over his nipples, his body bowing at the sensation. Then onto the hairless expansion of his belly and hips. With each stroke, each caress, Spencer was teasing the both of them. Derek’s breathing was heavy, his arm never stopping.

“You like this Derek?” Spencer asked, rubbing one finger through the puddle on the head of his dick.

Derek growled, pushing his hips up so he was fucking into his fist, “hell yes baby, tease me.”

Spencer smiled and loved how desperate his deep voice sounded, “wish you were here Der, I need you to fill me up.”

His eyes widened, “Fuuuck baby!” Derek moved his hips up harder, wanting to be bending Spencer over and thrusting into his tight heat.

Finally Spencer’s hand closed around his cock, he nearly screamed at the first stroke, “please Derek, I don’t want to come this way.”

Derek grinned, “like what baby? Huh, you don’t want to come all over your hand?” Spencer shook his head, “but you know how much I love your hands.”

“I’d rather come all of your chest while you take me.” Spencer blushed at his own words but Derek made him brave, made him understand what he wanted and needed.

Derek’s head fell back and he let out an animalistic sound, “I love when you talk dirty to me baby..”

Spencer began to copy Derek and thrust upwards into his fist, his hands stroking up and down, giving a little twist when he got to the head. He couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled up his throat, “God, Derek..I feel it but I need you here.”

Derek’s eyes were wild, “I know love, me too. But I’ve got an idea. Turn around and get on your hands and knees, with your computer behind you.”

Spencer’s eyes went wide at the sound of the very compromising position, “why?”

“Just trust me. Let your ass face the camera.” He waited until Spencer slowly turned around and bent over, hands and knees on the bed. Derek moaned seeing his tight little hole. Now it was his turn to move. He got on his own knees, “now look back at me baby.”

Spencer looked back, keeping his hands planted on the bed, “fuuck!” he whined, from this angle, it felt and looked like Derek was taking him from behind, “it looks like..”

Derek groaned, “yeah baby, it looks like I’m fucking that tight ass. Now work your dick for me.”

Spencer braced himself with one arm and let the other arm go back to his dick, stroking hard and fast, “oh Derek, I can’t last this way..”

“You’re so good pretty boy, so tight and hot for me.”

The voice, that deep gravely voice was his undoing. He felt so close, he could taste it.

“Grind on it baby, I’m gonna fill you up.” Derek’s voice flowed through Spencer’s mind..

“Right now Der!!” Spencer moaned…

“Fuck, me too!!”

Together they bucked and moaned, fucking into their hands with wild abandon. They came hard, pouring all over their hands. Sweat now dripping down their bodies. Derek’s laugh was low and sexy and his smile was as bright as the sun, “preeety boy..”

Spencer grinned and rolled onto his side, moving the computer back in front of his face, “wow, it’s not normally so satisfying like that..”

Derek shook his head, “you wound me baby..”

Spencer huffed out a laugh, “you know what I mean. I hate doing it alone, even if you’re on here. Doesn’t feel as good. But this time…” he let the sentence trail off, feeling totally blissed out.

“I know baby. I think it was the illusion. But it was fantastic… Though I still want you on my lap.”

“Me too, maybe when this case is over.”

“You can believe that pretty boy. Get some sleep okay? Dream of me and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Derek blew him a kiss.

“Night Der..”


	11. K is for Knives

K is for Knives  
ABC's of Moreid

WARNING: GRAPHIC, MURDER, TORTURE

You know that old saying, "I'd do anything for the one I love?" Well, that couldn't be more true than it was for Derek Morgan. When Spencer first gave into his advances, Derek promised that he would do anything for him. Anything implied everything to make him happy, no matter what it was.

Some people in love, wanted romance. The hearts and flowers, meaningful country songs. That was not what his boyfriend Spencer Reid wanted. They had something entirely different, dark and twisted. Hard for people on the outside to understand or accept. Derek knew this before he took the risk and asked Spencer out, what came after should not have been a surprise. Even now, 2 years later, he still asked, just to be sure.

"You sure baby?" Derek asked, as he always did. Even though the question was always asked, Derek couldn't stop his own body from reacting.

Spencer gave that mind-numbing whine, "why do you always ask? Yes, I'm always sure."

Derek licked over his dry lips. It was hard from him to admit out loud but he loved doing this to him. He was always careful in the begining but when he actually started, he discovered that he ached for it, craved every moment of Spencer's pleasure and his pain.

"I ask because I have to. I know you're always sure but I just need to hear you say it."

Derek watched Spencer lean back on the large bed behind him, naked as he usually was. Spencer knew how much he affected him, knew how much Derek wanted him. THose long legs spread wide, Spencer's hard cock, weeping with every passing second. Spencer let his hands lightly travel up his body.

"Please Derek, you know I need this," Spencer begged.

Derek walked naked to the side of the bed and flipped the dark, satin lined box open to reveal the neat row of silver handled knives. Even with how many times they had been used, they always looked brand new. He traced his finger tips against the cold metal and decided on the middle one this time.

Palming the blade, Derek twirled it expertly in his fingers. The moment he looked at the bed, a full body shiver ran over Spencer's body. His legs spread a little wider and Derek could see his hand massaging his lower belly.

"I love the way you look with those," Spencer admitted in a breathless whisper.

"I know you do baby. I love seeing you this worked up," Derek crawled between Spencer's legs, one hand sliding up his leg. The other held the knife, gently running the tip of the blade up to his thigh, "I know you want this," he held up the knife, "but do you even want me?"

"I always want you Der. I want you more than I want those, but I can't help it. I need it and I don't know how to make it go away."

The unmistakable shame was plain in his voice, Derek had seen Spencer try to deny those dark urges. It hadn't been a pretty sight. They both had come to terms with it and did it together. Derek leaned down and kissed over one of his knees, the blade pushing a little harder into his skin.

"I know love, it just sounds amazing when you say it," he waited for Spencer to smile before he asked his next question, "now, where do you want it first?"

Spencer trembled, the spots, the scars on his body, heated and thrummed with pleasure, with remembrance. It had taken years to find someone willing to do this for, with and to him. He knew it was a twisted need, but there was no stopping it But as any sexual relationship worked, there had to be a compromise.

"How many do I get this time?" Spencer asked, that was the compromise. Derek would do this for him but each time, he would set a limit.

Derek scrapped the blade up to his hip, seeing the small blade soar over his sides, "hmmm, tonight, you get two."

The whining was expected, "only two?"

Derek gave him a stern look, "shall I make it one instead?"

Those hazel eyes went wide at the suggestion, "no! Two is wonderful."

His face softened, "that's better. Now, where?"

Spencer motioned to an untouched but very small space of skin on his left side, "first one here, please."

Moving further between his legs, Derek teased him with the knife. Up his thighs, touching briefly on the head of his cock, then to his side. Derek's own cock was raging hard, all ready touching Spencer's as he lay back. Derek put the knife against him as he leaned over his body, so he could see his eyes.

In a single push, the knife stabbed into his left side, sinking in just as smooth as butter, no resistance. Spencer threw his head back, eyes glazed over, a scream ripped from his throat as he came hard. Come splattering on both of them and Derek watched in awe. Spencer was so sexy, so beautiful, no matter what he did. Dark, red blood flowed down to stain the blankets under them. Nothing major, just a flesh wound but the red of the blood, always looked other wordly against Spencer's pale skin.

Now he gave a shudder, as he removed the knife, "oh, baby boy..."

Spencer gave a throaty chuckle, all ready glowing from orgasm number one, "another one," he demanded, looking over his body for blank spots. He found one up by his rib cage, still on his left side.

Derek nodded at the silent exchange, giving his cock a few strokes, using some of the blood that splattered as lube. It was just so sinister, dark and deprived and the best sexual relationship he had ever had.

As Derek moved the knife over and up to the right spot on his ribs, at the same time Spencer had released his death grip on the blanket to reach down and finger at the cut. Making beautiful gasps of pain as more blood started to flow.

He angled the blade, same as before. Eyes locked again, he pressed the knife in deeper this time. This time, Derek moaned first before Spencer could. He grinding his hips down as Spencer lifted his own hips up. Searching for relief. Derek swallowed his moans with his mouth, kissing him hard.

He withdrew the blade and tossed it on the bed, Derek used his bloody hand to lube up Spencer's hole up, grabbed his cock and thrust inside. Spencer clamped down so tight on him, he ended the kiss just so he could growl. 

"God baby!" he moaned, lifting Spencer's legs up to his chest and pushed in deeper.

Spencer reached down to pull his cheeks apart for Derek, feeling him slide in deeper, "right there Der! I-I can't...I'm so close."

Growling, Derek pounded roughly into him, running his free hand up to push at the cut on his ribs. That only made Spencer scream, "I feel you baby, give it to me."

Spencer gripped onto Derek's shoulders and scratched him as he came, blinding white light taking over his sight. Come spurted from his cock, hitting Derek in the chest, "come for me Der."

Panting a few times, Derek's body listened to him and he came, filling Spencer's all full of his come, "fuck!!"

Derek stopped thrusting and let Spencer's legs fall back to the bed, he fisted Spencer's hair and roughly kissed him. Loving each and every desperate moan from his mouth. The only reason he stopped is because Spencer started to claw his back, he pulled back with a hiss.

"I'm sorry," he apologized for being too rough.

Spencer shook his head, "don't be, just needed to breathe," he looked between their bodies to see both his come and blood covering them like glue, "thank you."

Derek smiled and leaned in his against Spencer's, "you're welcome baby. I'm more than happy to give you what you need."

"It's better than doing it myself." he admitted shyly.

Derek rubbed their noses together, "I bet it is but you are fantastic with a knife baby. You do remarkable things"

This time, he blushed, "I've had a lot of practice, remember?" Spencer reminded him. Before he met Derek, Spencer had been in with a crowd of similar people with his tastes in pleasure. Sometimes, more drastic measures than his own."

"Yes, you have. I know, you know, that I know, what things they did. What they made you do," he watched Spencer avert his gaze, and bite nervously on his lip, "and I know you said you never enjoyed hurting anyone other than your self but we both know that's not true."

Spencer tried to defend himself but he stopped him, "don't. I know because you flush and pant when we talk about it, just like you're doing now. You have dreams of it, wet dreams baby. I know how much you loved cutting that guy."

"No!" Spencer denied it, as always. He tried to move but Derek was too heavy.

"Stop denying it baby. You loved it more than just being cut. You want it again, why deny yourself?"

"Because it's murder!" he screamed , unwilling to admit it but just having Derek mention it, made him hard, "it's murder Derek. They made me apart of it, I-I killed someone with them."

Derek nodded, happy he was admitting it, "I know baby, but he was a bad man. He did awful things and the world is a better place without him," Derek started to shallowly thrust inside him and Spencer moaned, "I know how much you must have came that night. Admit it."

"Fine!" he moaned, feeling Derek hammering into his prostate over and over, "I've never felt anything so amazing before. I cut into him and felt his blood soak my body," he paused to hear Derek panting as well, enjoying it, "I dream about doing it again and it makes me come so hard," he whined louder.

Derek fisted his cock and jerked him until they both came loudly, making an even bigger mess, "oh baby, I love when you're honest with me."

Spencer was breathing hard, happy but slightly mad that Derek forced his hand, "why was that so important? It's not like it'll ever happen again and it just makes me a freak. A sick, deranged freak and a killer."

"And?" Derek prompted, seeing Spencer glare at him.

"And what?"

Derek kissed him, "and I love you."

** 3 weeks later**

Derek was really nervous. It had been 3 weeks since their last knife session and Spencer was having withdrawals like an addict. As much as it hurt him to refuse Spencer, he did it for good reason. He wanted Spencer desperate for it, wanted him close to his breaking point. It was the only way he would agree to do what Derek had planned.

He had needed the extra 3 weeks to get everything set up. It had been a hard, not to mention stressful few weeks. Trying to find the right place, right person. Denying Spencer also meant he was going without also. But it was ready now, and it would be perfect.

Currently, he was waiting on the outskirts of town, waiting for Spencer to arrive. He had texted him the address and said it was a surprise "date" night. Spencer was just a few moments away now and Derek was having a hard time trying to calm himself down. As Spencer's car pulled up, his cock started to ache.

Spencer exited the car with a smile on his face, but there was suspicion was under that smile. He looked around the deserted area, only one wearhouse had lights on inside and heat coming from the building.

"Uh, hey babe, what are we doing here?"

Derek just smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss, "I told you, a date. Never said what kid, that's the surprise."

"Well, why did it have to be out here?"

"You ask too many questions boo, just trust me on this one. You will love me soo much after this is over."

Spencer couldn't not return that bright smile of Derek's, he smiled back and nodded, "all right, show me."

Derek chuckled and linked their hands together and walked into the abandoned building. He had spent the majority of that long 3 weeks here. Making it semi-livable for them. He'd gutted the main room and laid down new wood flooring, a working fire place, threw in a king sized bed and a small kitchen area.

"Wow, did you do this?" Spencer asked in awe, looking at how inviting that bed was.

"Mmm hmm, wanted us to have a few days, just you and me," he smiled and watched Spencer smile at the room, but this wasn't even the best part.

"I thought, well- since we hadn't had sex in almost a month, I just didn't expect this."

Derek could hear the desire in his voice, "I know baby but it was for a reason. I want you to give it our all in here," he walked Spencer to one of the leather couches in the center of the room, "sit, and close your eyes."

"Derek.." he said, his voice wavering.

"Do it, and I'll give you what you've been wanting, what you have been needing all this time."

That made him snap to attention and his body started to shake, "I need it Der, so fucking bad."

Derek rubbed at his cock, watching Spencer follow the motion, "I'm gonna go get something, don't peek."

He moved into the other room before Spencer could speak again. Derek slowly wheeled in a large wooden x-like rack, made from hard wood. It only took a few moments and the rack was in front of Spencer. Derek went around to the back of the couch and kissed up Spencer's neck.

"Oh, can I open them now?"

"In a moment, just remember how much I love you and I only did this for you. Because you mean the world to me."

Spencer opened his eyes and Derek could hear the wonderful gasp of surprise and the moan of pure arousal. Derek looked up to the rack, seeing the naked man hanging by the chains on his wrists, legs also chained. A bag over his head so Spencer had to ask him. The mans body was untouched, mark-less and ready for Spencer.

"Oh my God! Derek!" What the fuck is this?!" He demanded, unable to move.

"This, is your surprise baby. I know how much you loved it that first time, so I got you someone so you could do it again." Derek grinned, feeling awfully happy with himself, even with the touch of panic in Spencer's voice.

Derek moved to the rack as he spoke, seeing how utterly shocked Spencer was. But a quick glance down, he could see Spencer's cock, hard and tenting the front of his pants. The man on the rack was very much awake but the chains made him unable to move, and unable to speak because his mouth was sewn shut.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I told you I didn't want to kill anyone else, not even that first guy. I didn't like hurting someone just to make myself feel good."

Dropping to his knees, Derek nuzzled Spencer's hard cock. Spencer moaned and pushed his hips forward, "oh, you don't huh? What is this then?" he moved uo to suck at Spencer's nipple through his shirt, "I've never felt you this hard before, so don't lie to me and stop doing it to yourself."

"Please Der.."

"You all ready admitted it, just give into it baby. Make yourself feel good for once. I picked him out special for you. Just like that other one, no one will miss him. He is a bad person."

"Don't make me do this, don't tease me. I won't be able to stop," Spencer warned.

"I want you to loose control. Trust me, this guy deserves it. You wanna see? Derek asked, standing up to put his hand by the masked mans face, ready to lift the bag.

Spencer opened his eyes, Derek had stopped touching him and gone over to the naked man, and against his better judgement, he nodded.

Derek smiled and removed the bag, seeing shock on Spencer's face.

"Oh my...shit! Is that...?"

He nodded, "yes it is baby. That is they guy who bullied you, your entire life."

The man in question had bullied him. All the way from grade school, then college when they'd met up again. They used to be friends, until he found out that Spencer was gay and liked him, "like that." Then he turned into a dick, avoiding him and participating in bullying him, along with others.

"What did you do to his mouth?" Spencer asked, horrified because he all ready had his answer before Derek could speak. Ethan Raines, had his mouth sewn shut, his blue eyes wide and confused as he looked back and forth between him and Derek.

Derek slowly ran his hand over Ethan's restrained body, seeing him shake in fear, "don't play coy with me pretty boy. You better check your body before you try and lie your way out of this."

"I-I'm not...that's not from.."

"Oh, yes it is. Your cock is pulsing in anticipation and want," he watched Spencer but Spencer never took his eyes away from Ethan, "you think I'm wrong? Well, then leave. You can walk out right now."

Spencer looked at him, horrified, "if I leave...what happens to us?"

Derek shrugged, hoping he wouldn't leave but if he did...? It would ruin him. "After all I have done for you, all those things just to make you happy. Things that you couldn't find anywhere else. I've never judged you for them. All that, and you won't even give me your honesty? I don't see much point to continue this if you walk away."

"Derek, please don't do that..."

Derek held his hands out, that small silk lined box in his hands, "just let yourself feel good baby, let me see you work."

Spencer moaned, and he reached out for the box and Derek's hands but instead of choosing a knife, Spencer pressed himself up against Derek, throwing an arm around his neck, "I want you."

Derek smiled and pulled him in for a hot kiss, "I want you too baby boy, and you'll have me. But right now, you need to do this." 

Spencer nodded and finally made himself pick a knife from the set of 5 before he even looked down at them. Never taking his eyes off Derek's desire filled ones, "do you want to do it with me?"

"Oh baby, I would love to help. But I need to watch you for a minute," he let go of him and lightly tapped his ass towards Ethan, "work some magic for me sweetness."

Derek watched Spencer moved to Ethan slowly, as if Ethan would jump down and attack him again. And while his body trembled in excitement, those steady hands of his never wavered. Derek couldn't believe how hard he was, he had never been so turned on in his life as he watched Spencer twirl the knife.

"Hello Ethan. Do you remember me?" Spencer asked him, watching every emotion play over his face.

With Ethan's mouth sewn shut, he could only nod. Eyes getting wide as he looked at the blade.

Spencer's smile was sinister, "good. Then you should know what brought you here today," Spencer ran the tip of the blade up his sternum, digging in hard enough to make Ethan groan. A shiver ran down his spine as he watched Ethan try to shrink away from the knife.

"You were my friend," Spencer spoke and with a flick of his wrist, the first cut was made, "and when I told you how much you meant to me, you said how repulsive I was. That I wasn't good enough for you, not even to be your friend."

The next cut was deep, an angry slash down the center of his chest. Dark red blood flowed out like a river. Dripping down his body. Ethan's muffled scream filled their ears, pushing Spencer to reach up and touch the blood.

Derek moved up behind Spencer, kissing at his neck and watching intently as he made another perfect cut to Ethan's left side, "I can't even tell you how amazing you are right now pretty boy."

Spencer smiled, happy that at least he found someone who loved him no matter what, who would do ANYTHING for him, even THIS. He quickly sank the knife in deep this time, more than half the length of the blade sank into his gut, "you're right, this is what I really wanted and was just too afraid."

Running his hands to Spencer's crotch, Derek rubbed at his cock slowly, even cupping his balls to tease him further, "I know, just make yourself feel good, make yourself come." 

Spencer let his head fall back, Derek immediately biting and kissing at his ear and neck, "I want us to do it together." Spencer lifted Derek's hand to cover his own, together they brought the knife up to cut the stitches that kept Ethan's mouth closed, and sliced through the thick thread. Ethan took a shuddering breath, a sob escaping that sounded like a dying animal.

"Pl-please! Don't h-hurt me!" Ethan pleaded, unable to keep the sobs in.

Derek just chuckled and pushed the knife in deeper, talking over Ethan's very loud scream, "sorry Ethan, we are way past begging. Now, my baby is going to cut you to pieces and get himself off so good."

Ethan began to cry uncontrollably, "no, please!!"

Hours later, cut after cut. Stab after stab into his skin. Ethan's normally pale body, now covered in slashes. Blood dripping onto the floor. With each cut, Spencer's even breathing became shallow pants. Groaning as Derek kept rubbing at his cock, never letting him come. 

"You are so sexy baby. Tell me, how good does it feel?" Derek groaned into his ear, rubbing his cock over Spencer's ass.

He groaned loudly, Ethan had stopped begging about an hour ago but he never stopped. Now, it was just silent, "feels so good, but he won't scream anymore."

By this point, Derek had his hand down Spencer's pants, teasing and stroking his cock, "you worked him over real good baby and looked incredible doing it."

Spencer realized that Ethan was either dead or dying and he dropped the knife, letting it clatter on the floor. He bucked his hips forward, fucking into Derek's fist, "please Derek, will you fuck me now? I can't wait any longer."

Derek pun him around and tugged his pants down his legs, swallowing his cock as soon as it was freed. Spencer moaned and thrusted into his mouth. Spencer was a beautiful sight, eyes wild, that wonderful white skin, now covered in blood, his mouth open as he moaned.

"Derek! Please....oh God! You do that and I'm going to come."

Derek released him and quickly shucked his own clothes off and let Spencer climb his body, legs around his hips, "lube me up baby," he motioned to the blood and watched Spencer gather blood on his hand and rub it all over his cock.

"Like that?" he asked, making sure to put some on his hole as well.

"Just like that," he moaned and dropped them to the floor, Spencer on his back against the floor, right in the puddle of cooling blood. He grabbed his cock and teased Spencer's hole, "it's gonna be rough baby, hold on." Derek thrusted forward, pounding Spencer hard into the floor as he buried himself inside his ass, "fuck, you are tight!!"

"Harder Derek, please!" He begged, holding his legs wide open, watching each time that thick cock pushed into him.

"Harder huh?" Derek asked, holding his legs and giving a hard thrust, so hard that Spencer's ended up sliding under the torture rack.

"Derek!" he whimpered, rubbing the dripping blood all over his face.

Derek glanced up to see the blood dripping down, "oh yeah, so good baby. I'm close though," he panted, "work that cock for me."

Spencer's hand flew to his cock and pumped fast, "right there Der, please please!"

"Yes, yes yes!!" He chanted as he watched Spencer come all over his chest. Just seeing his white come mixed with blood made Derek come.

Spencer brought Derek down for a kiss, moving his hands all over his hard, naked body, "thank you."

Derek grinned, "anytime baby, but I do believe Ethan is gone."

Spencer shrugged, "serves him right. Now, how do we get rid of the body?"

Derek gave a deep chuckle, "don't worry pretty boy, I've got it all under control."


	12. L is for Latex

L is For Latex

Derek glared at the flyer in his hands. They had both been invited to a Halloween costume party again this year. He did everything he could, each year to avoid the damn thing. And he was doing pretty well with that over the years, when he had been single. Now, this year, Spencer was making him go. Well, making him was not the word he should use. More like guilting him into going. Giving him those large, puppy dog eyes. Those were the worst but they worked. This year, they were both going. Now, he just needed a costume.

Spencer had been looking at a million different magazines to find the right one. Derek was just going to go as an FBI agent, (yes, he knew the irony) but Spencer had nixed that idea from the start. Their agreement was, they would each pick out a costume that the other one would love. So instead of finding one that was more “him” he had to find one that Spencer would like.

Immediately he said no to anything Star Trek, Star Wars or Doctor Who. He could get away with being the Good Doctor but didn’t know all that doctor lingo that they did. So he would look like a fool, not gonna happen if he had anything to say about it. He wanted his costume to be sexy, not geeky. Okay, so Spencer thought geeky was sexy, and it was…even to him. Spencer was a full out nerd and he thought it was the very definition of sexy.

Derek tossed the flyer down and thumbed through about all of those costume mags and didn’t find anything he would be okay with wearing. Giving up, he leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. He smiled as he felt the ghost of breath hit the back of his head. Then long arms came to rest on his chest.

“You look stressed.” Spencer teased, kissing his bald head.

“I am pretty boy, can’t think of anything good to wear.”

“I’m sure you will find something, the party is tonight..so you better hurry.”

Derek moved so he could see the sexy smirk on Spencer’s face, “just because yours is easy doesn’t mean mine is. But I will figure it out, don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

Spencer grinned, “good, because I already bought mine this morning.”

Derek chuckled and shook his head, “that should make me mad or annoyed or something but how can I be with that sexy look you have on. You gonna show me before the party?”

Spencer shook his head, “nope, you have to wait until we are about to leave to see it. If you see it before then, well…then we would never be able to go.”

He grinned, already excited to see what Spencer had picked. If he said that, he meant business. More than once already they had missed some event or plan because he couldn’t keep his hands off the little genius. It wasn’t his fault entirely, the kid was just too damn sexy for his own good.

“You’re such a little tease baby boy.” Derek smirked and looped his arm up behind Spencer’s head to grab a handful of hair, bringing him to his mouth for a heated kiss.

Spencer hummed into it, one of his hands snaking down Derek’s chiseled chest and abs to rub the soft skin of his hip, it always drove Derek crazy and this time was no exception. His body lit up like a Christmas tree when Derek groaned into his mouth. The kiss got hotter, deeper, their teeth clashing together before finding a blinding rhythm. Spencer made himself end the kiss, getting a whine from Derek.

“No getting distracted Der, go hunt for your costume. If you get home in time, maybe we can play.”

Derek just whined louder, licking his lips to get one last taste of him, “like I said, a damn tease. You better get gone before I throw you over my shoulder.”

Spencer just grinned and backed away from the couch. Derek took a few deep breaths, trying to will his erection to go away before he could stand without looking odd. The tent in the front of his jeans could probably be seen a mile away. He knew staying around the house was bad, since Spencer wanted to act that way, so he grabbed his keys and headed into town. He knew around this time, every small store would have some type of Halloween section, maybe something would fall in his lap.

**  
After about three hours of searching, and only two more hours until the party, Derek still hadn’t found anything worth a damn. He was starting to get pissed, past annoyed and to the point where he was just going to tell Spencer to head to the party alone, that he would skip it this year and somehow make it up to him. But, he could see his baby’s face fall already and it would break a little piece of his heart, like it always did.

Derek squared his shoulders and walked down the almost empty, dark street. The stores were closing for the night and he was empty handed. About to head to his truck, he saw one sign still flashing a brilliant red color in the window. It was a store he had never noticed before and from the contents of the window, he probably didn’t wanna know what it was. But what the hell, he didn’t have anything to loose. Might as well take a look.

The bell dinged loudly as he walked in, letting whoever was inside know there was a customer. He looked around and even being a grown ass man, with more sexual years under his belt than Spencer had, he blushed. Wall to wall sexual outfits. Some he recognized, others looks like they belonged in a foreign country. He was way out of his league in here and just as he was about to leave, he saw an employee smile at him as she walked over.

“Hello, anything I can help you with tonight?” Her smile was bright and a little devious, the piercings gleaming under the florescent lighting.

He gave a polite smile, “uh, well I’m not really sure.”

She laughed, “I know, it’s a lot to take in, but we have some of the best things in town.”

He nodded, no they weren’t really Halloween costumes per say but it was his only option, “I see that, but honestly I have no idea what half or more of this stuff is.”

She gave him a knowing smile, “I can see that. Well maybe I can help anyways. Let me guess, last minute costume shopping and this was all you can find?”

Derek nodded, feeling like a total loser, “guilty, my boyfriend is dragging me to a party and I’m costume-less at the moment. Any chance you could help?”

She nodded, “of course. Now, do you want something scary or sexy?”

“My boyfriend would prefer sexy. We kinda made this deal, he wears something I like, I wear something he likes, it’s a win-win type thing.”

“I understand completely. So tell me, what does he like?”

Derek shrugged but a smile played on his lips, he was always happy to talk about his baby, “well he is a total nerd, Star Wars and Star Trek, Doctor Who but I don’t think I would feel sexy in that at all.”

“He sounds delightful.” She smiled, clearly her interest was spiked.

“Oh, he is. I just wanna be able to knock him on his ass with how sexy I’ll be.” Derek was still blushing but he would get nothing less for his pretty boy.

She led him around the store, looking at many different outfits. Most included leather or straps, gags and things that stretch certain body parts, but he didn’t need help in that department. He was looking for something specific but didn’t know what it was. Maye he would know it if he saw it. 

“See anything that he may like or that you’ll feel comfortable in?”

He shook his head, “not really, most of this stuff is leather and he hates the feel of it. He is more of a latex guy.”

Now it was her turn to blush a little at his bluntness, “well, I may have just the thing for you. Come this way. Now, it’s one of a kind, no other store has one. It was made by a friend of mine to see how well the public would like it.”

Derek glanced up to a full black latex full body suit hanging on a rack against the ceiling. His eyes went wide as it shined perfectly in the light, the sleekness of it. And he knew it would feel like silk under his hands. “Wow, that’s really something.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it. It can be worn as a full body suit, but it has many zippers also so you can fit it to how you want. A zipper in the crotch section, as well as the ass, incase you need it accessible.” She winked before continuing, “you can also take the sleeves and legs off, leaving it a little bit like short shorts and a sleeveless top.”

Derek helped her get the suit down and when it fell against his hands, a jolt of pleasure rolled over him. He could almost see how wide Spencer’s eyes would get when he saw him in this. “I think this might be perfect for him.”

She smiled, “we only have one but I think we might get lucky and find it fits your size exactly. Now do you need help trying it on?”

Derek coughed and his eyes went a tad bit wide, “uh, well yeah but I would have to get naked.”

“Yes you would, and as attractive as you are sweetie, I don’t play for that team so aside from just admiring you, I wouldn’t have anything else I wanted.”

Now he laughed, “okay, sounds good. Get me in this thing so I can have him peel me out of it.”

**  
Spencer was feeling more than a little nervous as the party drew near. Talking to Derek earlier, he made himself feel more confident in his choice than he really was. Truthfully, he was terrified. He knew Derek would love him in anything but he wanted to look amazing for once instead of weird and awkward. This was his chance, and his costume was perfect, it was him that lacked the confidence. But he couldn’t change his mind now, he had to play it through. Derek had called to tell him that he was on his way, and to be ready to leave when he got there. Now Spencer stood in front of their full length mirror, butt naked. He could do this, the only reason he was even considering it was because Derek liked this. That was enough for him.

The costume didn’t consist of much, not the male version anyways. If he was a woman, there was more that went with the costume. For now, he only had less than five pieces to put on. First were the black cat ears, a black headband that he slid up over his head. The second piece, was a slim, black collar that fit snuggly against his neck. The third piece was a furry black thong, made to look like cat fur and just as silky. The last part, and his favorite so far was the tale. It was a bushy black cat tail, the end of it was a plug that would fit snuggly inside of him.  
Spencer lay back in front of the mirror and spread his legs wide. Blushing at his own reflection, he grabbed their shared bottle of lube and coated the plug generously in it. He swirled it against his hole, trying to relax but he knew Derek was on his way, so he hurried. Spencer gave a low whine as he pushed the plug firmly inside of him. He wiped his hands on his discarded shirt and got back on his knees to admire the bushy tail that looked very real, hanging down between his cheeks. Each time he moved his hips, the fur would slide over his body, making spurts of heat trail down his back.

He could feel the plug pushing deeper inside of him every time he moved. Spencer loved the feeling very much but would love it even more if it were Derek inside him instead. This way, by the time they got back from the party, he would be stretched and ready for him. No waiting this time. Spencer got goose bumps the second he heard the front door being unlocked. He smiled and got back down on his hands and knees, he was going to crawl around, exactly how a cat would. 

“Baby, you here?” Derek called out.

Spencer didn’t answer, he just crawled out of the bedroom and down the short hallway. His eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath as he saw Derek standing by the front door. He was in a skin tight, black latex body suit. Each creamy inch of dark skin, hidden behind the even darker suit. His cock stood at full attention as he stared at the gleaming material. He had to give Derek props, he knew him exactly. Knew exactly what he would like.

It took Derek a moment to realize that Spencer had gone speechless, and was crawling to him on the floor in a sexy little cat costume. His chest and arms bare for his greedy eyes, those precious little ears on top of his dark hair, and the tiny thong that didn’t do much to contain his erection. His favorite part was the silky cat tail that hung between his legs.

“Look at you…” Derek breathed through the mask, only his lips, nose and eyes were exposed. Everything else was covered and he didn’t miss how wide Spencer’s eyes had gone. 

“Derek…” Spencer whimpered, slinking closer to him. Body moving like liquid on his hands and knees, just as a cat would. He was practically drooling already, he couldn’t wait to feel the suit under his hands. To rub his nearly naked body against it.

If possible, Derek’s cock got impossibly harder. He had always wanted to see Spencer like this, but his baby was very shy and self conscious, but not now. He could tell by every little gasp and whimper, that the tail between his legs was attached to a plug. “Baby, you look so damn sexy like this..”

Spencer smiled, sitting back on the heels of his feet once he reached Derek, “thank you. And where did you find this? It looks amazing Derek..”

He smiled, “it’s a secret baby. But I’m happy you like it. I know how much you love latex, figured I’d get the entire suit, just for you.”

He moaned, “I wanna feel it so bad.” Spencer rubbed up against his leg, sliding his entire body against his, “please..”

Derek smiled as much as he could behind the mask and walked forward to the nearest chair in the kitchen. Spencer followed close behind him, still following on his hands and knees. Derek sat down and Spencer placed himself right between his legs. He rubbed his face against Derek’s leg, letting the latex slide over his neck and the top part of his chest. Derek couldn’t not be turned on right now, his baby was getting what he wanted. Nothing could please him more.

“If feels amazing Derek..” Spencer purred, running his hands up Derek’s latex clad thighs, rubbing quickly over his cock, which was also covered. Small zippers up each side for easy access.

“You look amazing pretty boy, turn and let me see that tail.”

Derek watched Spencer turn and he could see Spencer’s hole stretched beautifully around the black plug, the black fur almost hiding it from him. He groaned and his cock gave a little twitch. He pushed the fur aside and watched his hole squeeze around it again and again. “Damn baby, getting yourself open for me already huh?”

Spencer nodded and turned back to face him, “I wanted to be ready for after the party.”

Derek chuckled, grabbing Spencer by the collar and pulling him until he was sitting astride him in the chair, “baby, we aren’t going to get there on time.”

Spencer started a slow grind on his lap, the almost non existent thong barely holding him inside. His cock rubbed against the slippery material of the suit and he groaned, arching his back but Derek’s hands where there to catch him. Rubbing his lower back before squeezing his bare ass. A finger teasing the plug inside him, pushing it in before pulling on it. 

“Derek please.” Spencer whined, rubbing every inch of his body against the slick suit.

Derek just smiled, “you wanna come for me baby?”

Spencer nodded and leaned forward to kiss him roughly, the pliant edges of the mask rubbing against his skin, “want to come all over this suit, make it really wet and slippery.”

Derek kissed down the side of his slender neck as one gloved hand pushed the thong aside and started to work Spencer’s aching cock, “gonna make you come so hard pretty boy but you need to clean me up after.”

Spencer whined as Derek stroked him nice and slow and torturous, driving him insane. The feel of the black latex glove gliding over his cock was too much, “Derek…I’m gonna come.”

Derek grinned and bit the side of his neck just as warm jets of come shot out of his cock and splattered the entire front part of the suit, he groaned, hearing Spencer whimper and whine as his sexy body shook on top of him, “damn you are sexy baby.”

Spencer gave a shaky laugh as he settled back down on his lap, his legs shaking like he walked for miles, “I didn’t think it would happen quite that fast.” 

Derek just grinned, hands rubbing up his creamy thighs, “I love when you do that baby,” he looked down at his chest, white come running down his chest, “look at me, you made me sticky.”

Spencer blushed bright red but his body shook at Derek’s heated words, “now it’s time you got me nice and sticky.”

Derek’s eyes darkened and watched as Spencer leaned back and unzipped his hard cock from the strict confines of the suit. His hips bucked upwards the moment Spencer closed his hands around his cock and started to stroke him fast, “take the plug out baby, I need to feel you right now.”

Spencer leaned in to kiss him before anything else dirty and naughty could spill from his lips. One of his hands still stroking Derek, while the other one reached back and gently pulled the plug from his hole. He moaned into Derek’s mouth, feeling the loss but quickly gave another groan when he felt Derek’s long fingers rubbing around it, teasing him.

He grabbed the small single packet of lube he hid in the string of his thong and ripped it open and let it pour over Derek’s dick, making him shine and glisten. Derek held Spencer’s thighs and helped him inch up enough to get his cock in the right place, poking his stretched hole. Just as Spencer sat down, Derek lifted his hips, the kiss breaking long enough so he could watch himself vanish inside of Spencer.

“Fuuck baby boy, your ass takes me so well.” Derek moaned, bringing Spencer closer until their chests were pushed together. Spencer set a slow pace that undid him completely. Those slender hips of his moving up and down, his thighs tensing with each thrust. “Look at you, workin me nice and good, just how I like.”

Spencer moaned, his ass feeling so full. His hands sweating and sliding against the latex suit, but Derek’s hands on his ass kept him in place. He looked between their bodies, the latex gleaming with sweat, come and the remains of the lube. The suit looking so black against the paleness of his body. “You need to wear this suit all the damn time..”

Derek laughed and gave a hard thrust upwards with his body, sending Spencer toppling forward so he was able to capture his mouth. A searing kiss making them both moan, thrusting faster. One of Derek’s hands moved from Spencer’s back and snaked around to gripped his leaking dick, pulling hard and fast. 

“I think you like this suit better than me.” Derek teased against his mouth, licking into it.

Spencer moaned, “no, I like you more…but it just feels so good against me.” He did his best not to stutter but his orgasm was coming fast, nailing him in his lower back, “I feel it Der.”

Derek gave his perky ass a hard slap, “me too baby, want you to come all over me again.”

“Der-Derek!!” Spencer shoved himself down hard, forcing Derek’s cock to slam against his prostate over and over again until he came with a loud scream.

“Yes baby! Fuck yes!!” Derek gave his own deep scream, Spencer’s ass clenching around him so tight he didn’t have the option of coming or not. 

They both came hard, Spencer shooting his second load all over his chest once more, shivering when it quickly slid down the front of the suit to pool in Derek’s lap. He could feel the come already leaking from his ass, right onto Derek’s thighs and onto the floor and the only thing he could do was smile. He leaned forward to rest against his chest, feeling those large hands rubbing up and down his back.

“Jesus baby, you’re going to kill me.” Derek chuckled, kissing the side of his neck.

“You and me both, I wasn’t expecting you to find something like this. It’s wonderful, you are wonderful.” Spencer moved so he could gave those dark lips a  
well deserved kiss.

Derek gripped the back of his neck and kissed him long. He would never get tired of kissing Spencer. He was so eager and so into it, it was like making music with their lips. He groaned and swirled his tongue against Spencer’s, only pulling back to catch a breath and give his baby a bright smile. 

“I’m only wonderful because you say so pretty boy.” He brushed his bangs behind his ear and looked down at the mess in his lap, “so you still wanna go to the party, or round 2 in the shower?”

Spencer slide closer to him, linking his legs behind Derek’s back, “round 2 for sure.”


	13. M is for Make-up Sex

M is for Make-up Sex

Some fighting between couples is normal. They would usually argue, yell, sometimes even result to throwing things to make their point. But the worst kind of fighting was ignoring each other. It was disrespectful to begin with. Not even acknowledging the others presence, not even answering when the other would speak. Then there was all that awkward tension.

Currently, they were approaching a solid two weeks without talking. It had been happening more and more recently. Normally that would signal the end of that relationship. But not for Spencer and Derek. They were too in love, too invested in each other to let anything come between them on a permanent level.

But the fights had never lasted this long before. Normally, it would be Spencer to break first, even if it wasn't his fault. Just so they could try and get past it and heal, move on, problem was, this time really wasn't his fault. And he had not apologized this time, nor would he. It wasn't his fault that Derek was caught kissing his ex. Spencer wasn't the one cheating on him. Of all the things one could do to hurt their significant other, he would never cheat on Derek, not ever.

Spencer had the right to be angry. Each time Derek would offer a smile, Spencer would either turn away or just stare at him and not return the smile, until Derek's smile fell from his face. When Derek would enter the same room as him, he would immediately leave. Most times, not saying a single word.

At the moment, Spencer could feel those dark eyes on him from across the round table in the conference room. They were alone, waiting for the others to arrive and Spencer refused to make small talk of any kind. Instead, he studied the papers laid out in front of him, not even reading the words or taking in any new information.

"You gonna do this forever?" Derek asked, leaning his strong arms against the table.

Spencer remained silent, thumbing through their current case file. He had to tell himself, over and over, that he didn't care how broken Derek's voice just sounded. That he didn't care if he was hurting right now, because Spencer would win on that, he was hurting more.

"It's been two weeks baby," Derek tried again.

That name made Spencer cringe. He had missed hearing it so much. Missed him, his deep voice, those dark, expressive eyes. The feel of his strong body. Everything. He lost count of how many times he cried himself to sleep on the guest bed, refusing to sleep in their bed, with him.

Spencer heard the chair scoot back and Derek took a seat in the chair right next to him. Instinct told him to move closer to Derek, but the hurt part of his mind and body, told him to move to a different chair, far away. Instead of moving at all, which would come off as childish at the moment, he just kept looking at the same file, having read it over 20 minutes ago.

"Pretty boy, I know you have read that all ready, about 10 times by now. Just talk to me, please," Derek begged.

"We have nothing to talk about Morgan," he was trying to distance himself from this, so he didn't use his first name.

Derek groaned, the Morgan thing was like a stab to the heart, "yes, we do. You wouldn't even let me explain my side."

Spencer scuffed, "your side? There is no "your side" to this Morgan. I saw you kissing her, only one side to that. The truth."

"Baby, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

Spencer gave a dark laugh, "oh, I see. That's my bad. I didn't realize that mattered."

"Well, it does. I didn't initiate that damn kiss. She waited until I turned around and kissed me. I pushed her away!"

He just shook his head, who kissed who, didn't matter. Derek had let it happen and expected everything to be fine after. Well, it wasn't. Kissing was less horrible than some things people did, but it was still cheating, at least to him.

"I don't care Morgan, just leave me alone."

Derek grabbed his chin, "no, I won't do that. Because I love you too much to let this ruin us."

Now, his heart felt heavy. Derek and his stupid, mushy words. Spencer put the file down and looked at him, for the first time in two weeks. He looked like total shit. Face unshaved, dark circles under reddened eyes, tired eyes. His normal self confidence was no where to be found.

One lok at his handsome face and Spencer wanted to cry. Cry and say how sorry he was, that he forgave him. And just as he was about to, someone cleared their throat and ruined the moment. When he looked up, all those feelings of possible forgiveness and regret, drained away. The anger he felt before looking at Derek's eyes, had returned. It had magnified by a million. He jerked his face from Morgan's grip and looked back down at the table.

"Uh, Derek?" Savannah said from the door way.

Derek didn't look away from Spencer's face and he knew the ground he had just gained, was gone, "not now Savannah."

"It's important," she insisted.

Spencer calmly gathered his papers and his bag and started to leave.

"I don't care Savannah, I'm busy."

Spencer shook his head and looked back and forth between them, "no, go ahead Morgan," this time, he looked just at Derek, "we are done."

Derek's eyes went wide, "no, baby. Please just stay and talk to me. I don't care what she has to say."

"Derek!" Savannah complained, giving the skinny kid her best bitch face.

"Go away Savannah. I have nothing to say to you."

Spencer felt a touch of pride that Morgan had said it but it wasn't enough. He was obviously the third wheel at the moment and he had more dignity than to stay any longer, "no, please don't let me stand in the way. I've got better things to do anyways."

He moved towards the door, hearing Morgan cursing up a storm behind him and a glaring woman in front of him. But he just kept moving, and she had to step aside or he would have run right over her.

"Shit!" Derek growled and followed Spencer, but she was blocking him, "Jesus, just take a damn hint."

"Maybe you should, from him. Looks like he doesn't want you anymore. Now, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me."

By this time, Spencer was all ready gone. She had blocked him long enough for him to make a break for it. Now, all he felt was annoyance, "look, how many times do I need to say this? We are over, finished, done. I don't want you, hell, I don't think I ever did."

"No way. I'm not gonna believe that," she crossed her arms, not moving until he admitted that he wanted her.

Derek's laugh was anything but nice, "look, I don't have time for this. So let me just spell it out for you, the simplest way. I'm gay, totally gay. Like, I'm a sucker for sucking dick, I love dick. Got it now?"

Savannah's mouth dropped open, "you'd rather have him, that scrawny nerd, than this?!" She held her arms open wide, to emphasize the curves of her body.

Derek nodded, "oh yeah. So, unless you have a dick and a big set of balls in those scrubs, you better move and let me chase after my nerd."

When she side stepped out of his way, face still a mask of shock and disbelief, he added one more thing to his statement, "actually, even if you did have the right equipment, I still wouldn't want it."

**

Spencer unlocked the door to their house and went straight for their room, not into the guest bedroom like he normally would. After that, seeing Savannah there like she belonged, he couldn't deal with it anymore. Okay, so maybe a kiss wasn't that big of a deal to some people, but he was all ready swarmed with low self esteem, he took things harder than most people.

The worst part was, that Derek had stayed at the BAU with her, not leaving to chase after him like he secretly hoped he would. Spencer knew he still would have told him to beat it, but that wasn't the point. But thinking about 'what ifs' wasn't going to help anything. Spencer grabbed a suitcase from the closet and began filling it with clothes. Tears threatened to fall but that wouldn't help either.

Halfway through a full suitcase, his hands started to shake. The clothes he had started walking with, had dropped to the floor. His body shook and his stomach turned, this just felt wrong to his body. It was hardwired to believe that he belonged with Derek.

So caught up and drowning in emotion, he didn't notice Derek kneeling behind him. Those arms circled him, strong and warm. Safe. He wanted to melt back into his touch, but he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself give in. It wasn't who he was, not anymore.

"Let me go, please." He added the please, hoping to express how tired he felt.

Derek just tightened his grip, sitting all the way down on the floor, so his legs stretched around Spencer, "I won't do that baby. I won't. And I'm not going to let you leave like this," he paused to lay sweet kisses on Spencer's neck and jaw, "if you really don't want this anymore, me..then I will go."

"This is your house," was all Spencer could say at the moment, to state the obvious.

"No, I built it for you. This house without you is just an empty space. I know you won't believe me, but I am sorry I allowed this to happen. I didn't want it, but I should have never put myself in a position to let it happen."

Spencer just shook his head, "it doesn't matter how it happened, but it did. And I will never be able to unsee it. It's better if this just ends now, before I get hurt even more."

Derek squeezed him tighter, "you may be willing to let me go that easily, but I'm not. I will fight, every day and night to fix this. Please baby, don't leave me. I'm not me without you."

"You have her, you don't need me," he spoke very softly, trying to distance himself again, but that desperate voice torn into his heart.

"I don't want her! I never did. I just didn't have you then. I just told her the same thing, that you are all I ever wanted," Derek begged, holding him even closer. Kissing everywhere he could reach.

He couldn't hold the tears back for another moment, they fell freely, making his voice thick and hoarse, "you can't even imagine how that made me feel, how seeing that, made me feel."

Derek's heart squeezed tight, hearing his voice so broken, "oh baby, I'm so sorry. If I could change what happened, I would."

"I can't, you don't know...my heart.." Spencer knew he wasn't making sense, not even to himself. Words just tumbled out of his mouth.

"I can't change what happened, but I can prove that I want you, not her or anyone else. Just you," Derek dug into his pocket and brought the little box around so Spencer could see it. He flipped it open to reveal a rather shiny, engagement ring, "I was saving this for, well..I'm not sure what for, it's been burning a hole in my pocket for months."

Spencer just cried harder, but he pushed the box in Derek's hand away, "you probably just went and bought that before you came here."

Derek whined and jerked the ring out and tossed the box aside, "look, just look."

Spencer blinked away tears, until his vision cleared enough to see his and Derek's name engraved into the inside of the band, there was no way he could have gotten that so fast. Unless he was being honest and had been planning it for some time.

"See? This wasn't just a whim for me, I love you baby boy, I always have."

Spencer couldn't do it anymore, he hugged the arms around him, pulling Derek closer to him and he could hear Derek let out a shuddering breath, "I can't forgive you for it, nor could I forget what I saw, but I know you're telling the truth about it."

It hurt, hearing him say that but it was fair. All things considered, it was the best he was going to get, "I promise, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"I just need to forget. Make me forget."

Without a word, Derek began to kiss his neck. This time, laying open mouth kisses on him. One of his hands was sliding up to tilt Spencer's head to the side, his other hand was going between his legs, to rub at his crotch. He wasn't even hard, but Derek figured he had to earn that kind of response.

Even with Derek's expert touch, playing his body like a well tuned piano, Spencer wasn't hard. Not even a little bit. He couldn't stop seeing Derek's mouth against hers. But he knew Derek was into it, he could feel how excited Derek was, pressed up against his ass. Spencer put one of his hands on top of the one between his legs and mimicked Derek's movements.

That growl he loved, flowed into his mind, making him recall every time Derek had made that sound for him. As always, it sent a lightning hot bolt of pleasure down his spine. Spencer shut off his mind, turned off everything that wasn't Derek and his body started to respond.

"Derek.." Spencer whispered, leaning into his mouth.

"You have no idea how much I want you baby, my body aches for you, every moment of every day."

Spencer let his hands slide down Derek's thighs, digging his nails in until he received another growl, "show me Der."

Derek stook up, taking Spencer with him. He turned him around and kissed him. Derek kissed him like his life depended on it, like he may never get another chance to do this. Derek took all control of the kiss. Cherishing each moan he earned from him. Undoing each of those tiny buttons on Spencer's shirt would take too long. Derek grabbed both sides of his shirt and pulled until it ripped in half, baring Spencer's perfect chest and hard nipples.

Spencer whimpered at Derek's urgency. His own hands made quick work of his jeans, slipping them down his legs until he was standing in front of Derek, naked. He wasn't surprised that Derek moved from his neck, towards his naked chest and descending quickly.

Being touched by Derek like this, it felt like heaven. Like a drug induced dream land. Everything around him, everything he felt was heightened. Spencer's body quaked in pleasure when Derek's mouth latched onto his nipple, sucking hard.

"Derek!" he moaned, gripping the shirt he still wore, "take these off." He pulled at the shirt as Derek switched nipples and shrugged his shirt off. Next, he wiggled out of his jeans, his mouth only moving further down his body.

When Derek spoke, his voice was deep with desire, "let me taste you baby."

Spencer nodded quickly, "yes! Please."

No words were needed, Derek kept eye contact as he took him in, all the way. His mouth utterly full of Spencer's cock. And he had never tasted anything so wonderful in his life. Derek held onto his slim hips and pushed his mouth back and forth, over and over until Spencer was a quivering mess.

"I-I'm gonna..!" He warned and Derek stopped sucking but didn't move. He fumbled through his discarded jeans until he found his phone. Spencer looked at him oddly when Derek handed him the phone, the camera ready. He took it and quickly snapped a picture of Derek sucking him off. He couldn't suppress the shudder as Derek pulled away, he went to ask, but Derek just grinned.

"Turn for me baby," Derek groaned, happy when he turned without question. Derek pulled his cheeks apart and licked and teased his hole with his tongue.

"Fuck!"

Derek wiggled his tongue in quickly, lightly stretching him open. Adding a finger or two before he was done. He moved back and licked a long line up Spencer's spine, "you ready for me baby?"

Spencer nodded and braced himself on the bed, his legs still planted on the floor. He felt Derek come up behind him, flush with his body. His cock hard and pushing at his entrance. There was no way he could miss just how much Derek was shaking. He leaned his head back on Derek's shoulder and moaned, "need you inside me Der."

Derek growled for him, biting his neck as he shoved inside. Not waiting for him to adjust before he started pounding into him. That hot, tight feeling was the best feeling in the world. Pushing Spencer closer and closer to the edge and being with him as he fell off, was something he craved.

"God, I'm all ready so close baby."

"All ready?" Spencer asked, working his cock slowly with Derek pounding into his ass.

"Can't help it, you feel too good," he groaned and reached around to help Spencer jerk himself, "need you to come baby, please!"

With him begging, Spencer couldn't resist, "right now Der, right now!"

Derek thrusted harder, feeling Spencer squeezing him tight as he came. Pouring all over his hand, "yes!" He pushed in deep, filling Spencer up. He kissed Spencer's neck as he leaned against the bed, Derek gave the suitcase a hard push until it fell off the bed. He pulled out and helped Spencer lay down, holding him close when he joined him.

"I love you Der," Spencer said sleepily, tucked into Derek's side.

He kissed the top of his head, "love you too pretty boy."

Spencer fell asleep quickly and Derek just let him sleep, rubbing and kissing all over him. Derek grabbed his phone and quickly sent the photo he had Spencer take, to Savannah. He wanted her to see it, maybe she would finally understand.

His message was quickly returned, but with a simple, "I need to talk to you. It's important."

Derek groaned and rolled his eyes, texting her back quickly, "what?"

She replied, with only two words. Two words that would ruin everything and that stopped his heart right in his chest, "I'm pregnant."


	14. N is for Naughty Nurse

ABC's of Moreid  
N is for Naughty Nurse

A light clicked on inside the dark room. He knew it was dark out still because his internal clock wouldn't let him wake up until around 6 a.m., when the first light rose through the trees and crept into the window of their bedroom. Now, instead of the natural light, it was just a lamp.

Derek groaned, stretching his arms up until his shoulders cracked. His eyes refused to open, he had to fight just to open them enough to see a blurry genius beside the bed. He rolled over onto the fading warm spot where Spencer's body laid, and looped one arm around his slim waist. His head pressed against his lower back.

"It's early baby," Derek glared at the blurry clock, "it's way early, like 3 a.m. early."

Spencer yawned, "they are down a person at the hospital. They asked me to fill in."

Even though the timing sucked, Derek had to smile, "I still can't believe I'm dating a nurse. That is so...respectable."

Spencer huffed out a tired laugh, "respectable? Is that really the best you can manage?"

Derek rose up on his elbows, kissing up Spencer's spine, "what I meant to say was my sexy, funny, smart, loving, naughty little nurse."

Spencer smiled, leaning back into Derek's body, "you got everything right except that last part."

Fumbling in the sheets, still naked from a few hours ago, Derek moved to sit right behind him. Long legs stretched on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around him and put his mouth against him neck, "no I got it right. You are my naughty little nurse."

Spencer let out a heavy sigh, Derek always had a way with his words. He could make taxes sound like sex talk, it was both a gift and a curse, "I'm anything but that. I always try and be good at everything I do."

"Oh, I never said you weren't good baby, only I can bring out the naughty in you."

"Don't do this now Derek, I have to get ready or I'll be late...again." Spencer let his head roll back to rest on Derek's shoulder, too many times had Derek made him late this way.

Derek let the stubble on his face scrape over his pale neck, feeling him tremble, "but you know how much I love morning sex with you," Spencer moaned quietly, "I love knowing you will be feeling me for the entire day."

"Please Derek.."

His hand slipped under the bad of Spencer's briefs and wrapped around his hard dick, "oh yeah, you want it bad baby. You want me to pull your uniform down and bend you over my lap and spank you until you beg me to take you."

Spencer's back arched, he worked his hips forward into Derek's fist, "we don't have time for this Der."

Biting and shucking on his neck, Derek paused to whisper into his ear, "this one is for you love."

When Derek's finger rubbed over his wet head, Spencer whimpered, "oh Derek!"

"Just tell me what you need baby."

Spencer led one of Derek's hands up to his nipples and Derek started playing with it, "just do this and talk to me."

Derek chuckled into his ear, working his cock fast, knowing they didn't have much time, "I can't wait until you come home. I'm gonna be naked and jerking my cock thinking about you."

"Yes! God, your voice.." he moaned, gripping Derek's muscled forearm as he jerked him.

He started a low grind against Spencer's back, kissing across his shoulders and neck, "come on baby boy, come for me."

His body obeyed like it was meant just for Derek to tear it apart. His cock jerked and he coated Derek's hand in his come, moaning loudly and holding onto any part of Derek's body that he could find. When he was spent, Derek kept slowly stroking him, making sure to get every ounce of come from his body. Spencer sagged back and gave a content sigh, "wow, that makes getting up at 3 a.m. more barrable."

Derek brought his hand up and licked it clean, he was horribly hard and in need of serious attention but they were all out of time, "you better get dressed baby."

Spencer turned and kissed him, "thank you. Sorry I don't have more time." He looked down to see Derek very, very hard. He licked his lips, not wanting to go but wanting to suck Derek off until he came.

But Derek just smiled fondly at him, "no worries pretty boy, I'll be here when you get home." Derek gave a suggestive wiggle of his eye brows and Spencer blushed, "I love you."

"I love you more Der."

**  
Spencer was very distracted at work. He couldn't keep up at all today. Images of a naked, hard Derek flooded his mind. He knew it took a lot of self control for Derek to ignore his own body while getting him off at the same time. He wanted to do something for him, to show Derek how much he loved and wanted him. The thought came to him as he was walking to his car. Even thinking about it was making him blush like a virgin. But he was determined to do it.

The bell dinged as he left the store. Bags in hand, he headed to his car. He knew Derek would already be off work so he would need to dress in his car. He was trying to imagine the look on Derek's face but somehow he didn't know if Derek would like what he had planned or not.

The lights were on inside the house and Spencer started to change. Hands shaking the entire time. His heart beating out of control. The top was easy to put on, as was the thin thong that fit snuggly between his cheeks. The tight skirt over that, the difficult part was the thigh high white stockings, and the shoes. Two inches off the ground, Spencer had a hard time as he walked towards the door.

Spencer took a deep breath and opened the door...  
**

Derek just opened his first beer when he heard the car door slam shut. He smiled and muted the game he was watching and waited for his baby. The front door opened and closed, being locked into place.

"Der?"

He grinned, "living room baby. How was work?" He heard an odd clopping sound getting closer. But it suddenly stopped and it made him turn around. At that moment, he lost all higher brain function. His mouth hung open like a fish and his hand lost control of the beer and it smashed to the floor.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His baby, his Spencer stood in front of him, in a very sexy nurses outfit. White stockings and all. He stared at Spencer with wide eyes and when he could finally speak, he was hardly coherent.

"Baby.."

Spencer smiled, "do you like it?"

"Holy God!" Was all he could say. Spencer looked fantastic. His small chest was framed in a tight, white top. He could see Spencer's nipples and they were already hard. His stomach was bare, the small v-cut of his hips looking more prominant. Next thing that drew his attention was the mini skirt, also white. And he could tell Spencer was rock hard. But his favorite part were the white stockings that hit mid thigh and the two inch heels. Derek had never been so turned on in his entire life.

"Oh baby, look at you."

Spencer confidently walked closer, shifting his hips and heat pooled in his gut when Derek's eyes widened, "I wanted to thank you for this morning, so I bought this for you."

Derek fell to his knees and wrapped his large hands around Spencer's delicate, almost woman like ankles. He skimmed his hands up his stockinged legs, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of his thigh, "you are too good to me baby."

"I'm not sure if "this" qualifies as your version of a naughty nurse but I tried."

Derek rubbed his cheek on Spencer's hard length, making his breath hiccup, "you are definitely naughty baby. But you didn't need to do this. I fuckin love it, but you never have to dress up to impress me."

Spencer's hand gripped the back of Derek's neck, "I wanted to. I like seeing that look on your face."

Derek grinned, "well do you wanna check to see if my prostate is good? I'd hate to fine out I have cancer or something."

Heat flushed over Spencer's face, "walk to the couch, pull down your shorts and bend over for me."

Derek moaned and did as his nurse asked, dropping his shorts and bending over. He heard those shoes click behind him and Spencer's slick finger rubbed against his hole. A groan bubbled out of his mouth as Spencer pushed his finger in, angling it just right so it wiggled against his prostate. White hot pleasure shot through him and within moments, he was shaking and covered in sweat.

Derek figured Spencer would let up after awhile but instead he doubled up. Thrusting in faster and harder, "damn baby," he hissed, "you wanna make me come like this or do you want me to fuck you in that pretty outfit?"

Spencer removed his fingers and let Derek step back, legs a shaking mess but his smile was radiant, "you mentioned something about you spanking me?"

Those words made him growl, a deep and primal sound. Derek sat on the arm of the couch and patted his lap, "come bend over for me nurse Spencer."

Spencer came to him and bent right over his lap and Derek's hand smoothed over his naked ass. Goose bumps appeared at the first hard slap. His head hung low and he groaned, "harder."

Derek smiled, seeing that pale ass turn bright red with each slap, "you're getting greedy baby." Another pop and Spencer's constant whine got louder.

"Please? I'm already close."

He gave another smack, this time his finger tips grazed his sac and Spencer screamed, "oh yeah, you're ready now baby."

Derek helped him stand now that Spencer's legs were as shaky as his were and his face was flushed. He pulled him until Spencer was straddling his thighs, Spencer reached inside his top and handed Derek a single travel sized pack of lube. He took it with a smile and slicked himself up, saving some to spread on his fingers before Spencer stopped him.

"I'm already open."

His eye brows shot up, "already? Damn, you came ready for me didn't you?"

Spencer blushed, "I wanted to be ready."

Derek kissed him, it was wet and wild. Wasting no time thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. They both moaned and Derek reached down to slide his thong over enough to when he did grab his cock, it would be easy to slide right in.

The kiss broke and Spencer whined when he felt Derek's blunt head at his entrance. He moved to suck and kiss at Derek's neck, one sure that that drove him wild. He wanted him to feel just as needy and wanton as he was. Derek rewarded him with a low growl and a shift of his hips, his head pushed inside.

"Derek!!"

He pulled Spencer closer with one arm and fisted his long hair with the other as he pushed all the way in, "God, I never get use to how tight you are.""

"And you always stretch me so wide, I always feel so full."

"Good, that just how I want you. Now, ride me pretty boy. Show me how naughty you can really be."

Spencer smiled and gripped his shoulders hard. Moving his body up and down on his cock. Each thrust was deep, stretching him wide. He could feel Derek already trembling under him. His legs shaking, Derek had been right. It was him and him alone that could turn him into a naughty, wanton nurse. Who was in uniform, and currently riding him.

Derek buried his face into Spencer's chest, kissing and licking every slice of skin he could reach, "you're so naughty baby, got me so close already."

Derek could feel Spencer's strength draining. He gripped him by the ass and turned them so he had Spencer flat on his back on the couch. Those legs spread wide, he moved Spencer's legs forward so they were bent up by his ears. The angle was so much deeper this way and Spencer clenched around him.

"Right there Der, I can't- uh God! I can't..please!!"

Derek moaned, "I know baby, me too," he moved his hand from Spencer's ankles and gripped his cock, working it fast.

"Now! Right now!" Spencer screamed and his orgasm blasted through him. Unable to keep his eyes open, he coated Derek's hand, some even landed on his own chest.

"Fuuuck baby!!" Derek filled Spencer up, blowing the biggest load he ever had into him. As he slowly thrusted, he rested his head against the stockings on Spencer's legs. His heels still up by his face, Derek leaned back and let them fall back into place.

Spencer gave one of those rare, sexy chuckles he had, "I guess you proved that I can be naughty after all huh?"

Derek smiled wide, "I knew it was there the whole time. You just needed me to fuck you until it came out," he brushed Spencer's hair from his face and kissed his swollen lips, "but this outfit is for my eyes ONLY."

"Don't worry. It's not like I can wear it to work anyways."


	15. O is for Outcall

O is for Outcall  
ABC's of Moreid

How pathetic does one have to be, to pay for sex? How desperate? That was all Derek Morgan could think about when his friend mentioned it to him. He always thought that the people who paid for sex, of any kind, was because they didn't have the game to get it any other way.

Maybe he was turning into one of 'them' after all.

"Come on man, just consider it."

Derek glared at his friend Tyler, still unconvinced he was right, "no Ty, you know I don't pay for that shit."

"You're just too damn stubborn. Everyone does it man, even me," he admitted with a shrug.

"Get outta here, you?"

Tyler nodded, "don't make you less of a man if you do. Just means you need a little lovin' without all them strings."

Derek downed his second beer and reached over to the half empty 12 pack for another, "you're actin like I'm a desperate fool who ain't had sex in years. It's only been a month or so."

"Yeah, or so." Tyler scuffed, "man, Casey dumped your ass 3 months ago. It's time to get back in the saddle."

"I hate horses," he said flatly.

"Oh, for fuck sakes Morgan!" Tyler stood and grabbed his jacket off Derek's couch, "fine, just sit here, all alone in this penthouse of yours and deny any ass . Your choice."

Derek could only shake his head as Ty left, taking the elevator down to the ground floor. A piece of paper crumpled in his lap as he moved to get up. He looked at it, it was the number to Elegant Escorts. The #1 escort service in California.

He tossed the number on the coffee table and grabbed the remote for the TV. Clicked it on but at 2 a.m., only one thing was on: those stupid phone sex programs. Now, that was lower than pathetic. 

Every damn channel, showing half naked, very beautiful women. Millions of them with different talents, different looks but nothing he wanted. Nothing that made his body ache in interest. He clicked off the TV. Since Ty left, two hours ago and 4 beers later, he was more pent up than ever.

Digging out his cell phone, Derek scrolled through his long contact list until he landed on Casey's number. Calling would be more pathetic than anything, more so than paid for sex and dirty talk. Derek closed his phone and tossed it on the table, right over that number.

Maybe getting up and moving around would occupy him. Just sitting was only making him restless. Derek got up and went to his work out room in the left corner of his penthouse. But the only thing he didi was look out the large windows, not bothering to touch a single piece of equipment.

"Damn it!" he cursed and walked back into the living room and snatched his phone and the number off the table. For more than 10 minutes, he paced the floor, deciding on if he should call or not. He could at least, see what they had to offer, even if he didn't indulge in their services.

Derek quickly dialed their number and took a deep breath as it rang. Secretly, he was hoping no one answered but it rang once more before it was picked up. A sultry voice flowed into his ear, causing goose bumps to break out on his skin.

"Good evening, this is Mika from Elegant Escorts, how may I assist you tonight?"

Just her voice made him shiver, but he cleared his throat and managed to stumble through a sentence, "yes, um..I'm not sure what I'm looking for to be honest."

That sultry voice gave a arm chuckle, "not to worry sir. I'm sure we can figure out what you need tonight. May I offer you some of our specials?"

He continued to pace, "yeah, sure."

"Wonderful. Tonight we have a few specials. It's two for one Friday. Police and Military discounts are also offered. Our annual all night services are back for one week, at 35% off the listed prices. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"I'm not sure. I've never done anything like this before. I don't even know what to ask for," he admitted with a nervous chuckle, feeling like a total virgin.

"We cater to all types sir. Most of the time, our clients choose who they want and then meet the Escort at a place of their choosing, but.."

"But?" he asked when she didn't finish her sentence.

"We do have an out call service, but most decline."

"And what is the outcall service?"

"Instead of our clients meeting our escorts somewhere they both agree on, the escort would come to you. It's a little pricey, since the escort assumes more risk and responsibility."

Derek remained quiet, trying to process all that information. The outcall thing did seem more of what he was interested it. He wasn't comfortable meeting someone in a questionable place.

"The price wouldn't be an issue but I'm not sure what I would be interest in. What do you have?" He asked apprehensively, feeling like a total creep, ordering from a fast food place and not a hooker establishment.

"We have all types sir. This sounds odd and I hate to put it this way but it's the only description that fits. Think of it as a build your own escort. You give me a list of qualities you like, need or want and I give you that."

Derek chuckled, "both men and women?"

"Of course sir. We have men, as well as women. Is that something you would be more interested in?"

"Uh, no....just.." he stumbled, finally taking a breath and being honest with her and with himself, "yes, that's what I'm looking for."

"Absolutely sir, please don't feel embarrassed about this. Your file and order will be confidential and we do not judge here. Let's start simple, dark hair or light?"

"In the middle maybe," he replied.

"Would you prefer muscles, or no?"

"No, more slender like."

"Wonderful sir. Now, most important, would you want him to top, bottom or both?"

Derek blushed at her blase like tone, still feeling like a creep, "uh, bottom I think."

"Excellent sir. I have just the one for you. Now, would this be an all night thing or do you just prefer hourly to start?"

All night would be too much for now, considering he wasn't even sure he could do this once the guy got to his place, "hourly please. Uh, is there a way I could change that later on if I wanted?"

"Of course sir, you would just need to call and I could confirm the payment and cancel his other appointments for the night. Go ahead and give me your address and I'll have him sent to you immediately."

Derek rattled off his address and billing information. Still feeling like this wasn't right somehow. Illegal even... But he would admit, she made it seem simple, over the phone but how would it be when he actually got there? He hung up the phone, she had said 30 minutes or less. That gave him enough time to clean up a little and still have time to panic.

20 minutes later, he was having regrets. Had he really just ordered a high end hooker? Derek shook his head, Ty and his stupid ideas. He was ready to cancel the whole thing, but then the elevator souned, alerting him that someone was trying to get in. He moved quickly and got there in time for the elevator to stop, he hit the accept switch and the doors opened. Now, it was too late to change his mind.

When the doors opened fully, he was floored. He wasn't sure what he expected. For some reason, he thought of an ugly, no teeth, cracked out hooker, not THIS. Derek didn't expect him to look so....sexy? This guy was anything but nasty. He was drop dead gorgeous. 

About 6 foot tall, give or take an inch. Chestnut colored hair, cut short but showed off his stunning face and long slender neck. Honey colored eyes raked all over his body. Making Derek's body flushed with heat. And he wasn't dressed like a hooker, no skeevy outfit, just a dark pair of jeans and a purple buttoned down shirt that looked absolutely wonderful on him.

Derek knew he was openly staring but he had no idea what he was supposed to, say or do..so he did nothing.

"Good evening Mr.Morgan, may name is Spencer and I believe I'm yours for the evening." Spencer's voice was dripping with sit, he had that amazing sex-talk voice.

It sent shivers down his spine and made him suck in a breath, nice to meet you."

"Might I come in Mr. Morgan?"

"Uh, sure," he stepped aside, "and please call me Derek."

"Thank you Derek," Spencer smiled and walked past him. 

The elevator closed and Derek turned. trying not to be so awkward. Spencer was just standing there, smiling. As happy as can be, not in any kind of rush, "so..." he trailed off.

Spencer gave a knowing smile, "first time doing this?"

"Yup, that obvious huh?"

"Yes, but don't worry. We can go slow until you're more comfortable with it, or we can do nothing if that works also."

"I don't mean for this to be awkward. So, why don't I just take your lead?" he offered, smiling a little when Spencer nodded.

"I can do that," he walked up to Derek and took him by the hand, leading him over to the couch, "go ahead and sit, relax."

Derek sat, eyes impossibly wide. He was very nervous but couldn't deny that he was very attracted to him. It's not like this was Derek's first time with a guy, but never one who looked like Spencer.

"I assume you have experience with men?"

Derek nodded.

Spencer smiled, "wonderful, we have somewhere to start then. How about we go slow anyways?"

He nodded again but didn't expect him to throw his leg over and straddle his lap. HIs perfect ass, right against his groin. Derek held back a groan and looked up to see mischief in his eyes. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he just kept them down at his sides.

"Don't look so worried, I just want to help you relax. That way you can start to enjoy this."

Derek chuckled, "sorry to say but this isn't going to make me relax, not in that way."

"Trust me Derek," Spencer spoke low, starting a slow grind with his hips. He normally didn't get the shy ones, He never got to tease like this.

Derek groaned, immediate jolts of pleasure rolling over him. Spencer moved his hips sensually right over his now hardening cock. His body was reacting before he could give consent, but it was probably better not to think so hard. 

"Feel good?" Spencer asked, moving his hands up Derek's large arms, then over his chest.

Derek nodded and bit his lip, "what should I do?" He asked shyly.

"Anything you want baby," Spencer cooed, leaning forward to lick the shell of his ear.

His head tilted back as he moaned, his hands moving to Spencer's hips. Feeling each move of his body, it was tantalizing. Spencer didn't stop at one lick, he moved over his neck. Planting hot kisses and mind blowing licks to his neck and ears. A touch so simple, so basic, and he had never felt anything so good before.

"God," Derek sighed, in no time, he was harder than every, his initial apprehension, gone with each touch.

HIs body was up to speed as Spencer quickly pulled his t-shirt up to expose Derek's chest, moving his lips form his neck to his chest. But Derek's mind had yet to catch up. It was running through his entire vocabulary, trying to find something to say or do.

But Spencer could tell he was at war with himself. He ran his hand from Derek's hard, muscled chest, down to the impressive bulge in his jeans and rubbed him, "don't think so much baby, just lay back and let me make you feel good."

Derek whimpered, something he didn't think he was capable of doing. He moved his hips up to help get more of that delicious friction, "it's just...fuck! I've never felt so good."

Spencer glowed with pride at his words. Moving his mouth down, pausing to suck on Derek's nipples, then to his abs, licking over each one until he got to his hips. Spencer paused, looking up to see him flushed with arousal, eyes dark and glazed over, wild looking. It was enough to make Spencer tremble.

"I can't wait to make you come," Spencer groaned, surprised at his own urgency as he unbuttoned Derek's jeans.

"Please, I wanna feel you so bad," Derek whined low in his throat. Quickly shucking his t-shirt aside. Normally, he was the one in control, so he was getty antsy just laying back and enjoying it.

"What do you want to feel first?" Spencer asked.

Derek watched Spencer lick from hip to hip, seeing his little pink tongue brought another moan from him, "I wanna feel your mouth, you sexy little thing."

Spencer smiled and wiggled Derek's jeans down past his ass and down to his thighs. He knew Derek would be big, but not that big. He was heavy, thick and long. A cock that you would feel for days after, the kind to make your jaw ache.

"Fuck, you're a big one," Spencer licked up his length, "but don't worry, I like them big."

Derek moaned loudly, gripping the sides of the couch hard as he licked him again. Expert licks and twists of his tongue. Those pretty pinks lips slick with spit, "good, show me. Take some more."

If anything, Spencer loved a challenge. He gave a big smile, opened his mouth wide and never took his eyes off Derek's face as he swallowed him down. Gripping the base, he worked his hands up and down to meet his lips. Each move made it easier to take more in.

"Fuck!"!" Derek let go of the couch so he could move his hands into Spencer's hair, "if I knew it would be THIS good, I would have called years ago."

He watched Spencer smile around his cock. No one had been able to take him completely, not even Casey. But Spencer could. Moaning around his cock like it was the best thing in the world. But he could feel that burn all ready and he didn't want this to end so soon.

"Easy little one," he whispered, getting him to look up and pull away, "I want this to last and your mouth feels too damn good."

Spencer soaked up his praise, licking over his slightly swollen lips, "anything you want."

Growing bolder, his intimidation of the situation long gone, he was able to freely speak his mind, "I wanna watch you touch yourself for me."

Spencer grinned and quickly took off his own jeans. Then his shirt and layed back on the floor, between Derek's legs. He ran his own hands up his body, over his boxer covered cock, to his hard nipples and up to his neck.

"Fuck baby, just like that," Derek leaned back but kept Spencer in his sights and watched with hungry eyes.

This had to have been the best client Spencer had ever had. He wasn't boring like the others. Spencer had no problem with Derek's request, it was so much less than others had asked of him. He touched and teased himself, pinching his nipples and totally neglecting his cock.

"Let me see your cock," Derek lightly demanded, his voice rough and his eyes roaming all over his body.

Spencer tucked his hand into this boxers and pulled out his cock, stroking it nice and slow. So turned on by those brown eyes watching him, "like this?"

"That's so perfect, I can see how wet you are. Is that all for me?" He asked, sliding off the couch to prop up on his knees, he needed to get closer.

"All for you Derek," he answered honestly.

"Your boss said you were a special one," he growled, "you wanna show me?"

Spencer nodded, "stand up."

Derek stood and watched Spencer stand but then he turned so his back was facing Derek. He watched with wide eyes, as Spencer bent his body back, until his hands touched the floor and then he walked back and took Derek's cock back into his mouth. The beautiful arch of his body looked slightly painful but Spencer never complained. He just sucked him in earnest.

"Jesus!!" he groaned, getting a good view of his cock sliding down Spencer's narrow throat. 

Spencer released him with a smirk, "I'm very bendy."

Derek chuckled, "I can see that. Holy hell," he watched Spencer right himself and turn to face him.

"Where do you want me Derek?"

He groaned, unable to fathom how easy it was to get turned on by him, "I should be asking you where you want me."

"Nope, this is all about what you want. Just tell me and I'll make it happen."

He had wanted Spencer to choose because there were too many option, too many choices and positions, "back up against the wall."

Spencer smirked and backed up against the wall and watched Derek stalk towards him like a lion. All hard muscle flexing deliciously, making his mouth water and his body ache, "now what?"

"Can you lift your leg up to your head?"

Without answering, Spencer lifted his leg, grabbed his right ankle and lifted it up to his ear. Just like those people in a ballet would. He groaned and ran his hand up the under side of his leg, "I really should have called before."

Spencer smiled and held the position easily, "no, you had perfect timing. So, now what are you going to do with me?"

Derek stroked his cock, teasing spencer as he slid it between his legs, "I'm going to fuck you, just like this."

"Please," he whined.

From this angle, with Spencer's leg lifted out tot he side, it was very easy for Derek to get to his hole. Finding him all ready slick and stretched open. Knowing he did that before he got there, made his body flush with goose bumps, "so open for me."

"Still going to burn," he said in excitement, looking down at Derek's impressive cock. 

"Slow then?"

"Don't you dare."

Derek chuckled and pushed in, open but still very, very tight. He closed his eyes, listening to Spencer moan and gasp was just too sexy. And he had a death grip on Derek's shoulder, nails adding more pleasure to an all ready loaded situation.

"Oh, god!" Spencer moaned, his leg shaking.

"I know baby, fuck!" He growled as he slid in fully. Pausing a moment for them both to catch up. He opened his eyes after a moment, very aware that he was right in Spencer's face. Their lips almost touching.

Spencer also opened his eyes, to see Derek very close to him and he knew what he wanted, "I don't kiss Derek."

"I know, but I really want to," he stated and gave a push of his cock. Sliding in deeper, the pulling out slowly. His breathing quickly became very ragged. He had never been so worked up before, he knew he wouldn't be able to last long, maybe not even past the 10 mark, how virginal of him.

"Derek!" Spencer moaned with each thrust. He could feel the power that lurked in Derek's body. He loved each time he pulled out, Spencer could feel his blunt head catching on his hole each time.

Reaching down, Derek grabbed his ass, hoisting him up so Spencer could lock his legs around him. Spencer moaned his body up and down on his cock as Derek moved them into the bedroom and laid back on the bed.

"Your turn baby boy, need you to ride me."

Spencer moved up and down, seeing Derek watching between them, watching his cock slide in his ass over and over again, "shit, you feel soo good."

Derek let his hands move up Spencer's body, "yes you do," he groaned out, body covered in sweat and he was so close he could hardly see straight.

"I know you are close," Spencer stated, moving his body in a circular motion.

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "you're shaking."

Derek did notice that his legs had begun to shake and he was doing his best not to come. He wanted it to be good for Spencer as well, "I am very close baby."

"Why haven't you came yet then?" He asked, bouncing up and down, his own legs shaking from the effort.

His body undulated, "w-wanted to wait, want you to come with me," he mumbled, barely coherent.

Spencer leaned forward and kiss him without realizing it until it was too late, then his eyes went wide, "uh..."

Derek growled and fisted his hair, flipping them so he could pound into Spencer. His mouth crashing to his again, this time, he didn't protest. He went with it and kissed him back just as urgently.

Spencer pulled back with a gasp, "Derek! My cock, please."

Derek pushed his hand in between their bodies and jerked him quickly, knowing all too well that he was violently hammering Spencer's prostate, "come on baby."

"Now! Right now!" Spencer came, totally blown away by the power of his orgasm. 

"Shiiit!" he came as Spencer clenched tightly around him. Milking him of everything he spent months trying to keep inside. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and twirled them sideways so he wouldn't crush him.

"Wow," he said in a small voice, panting and aware that he was actually enjoying the post orgasmic glow this time.

Derek chuckled, feeling totally blissed out, "oh yeah, you were incredible."

"Thank you," he glowed, "you were too. Normally, I don't enjoy clients but fuck, you were amazing."

"If you don't, why do this?"

Spencer shrugged, "I have people proposition me daily, at least this way I get to make some money off it."

Derek rubbed over his back, "you never wanted a special someone?"

"Haven't been lucky enough to find someone." He said sadly.

Derek moved his head enough to lightly kiss over Spencer's lips before he spoke, "they are missing out baby. You should be treated like a king."

"Thank you. Maybe one day someone will treat me right."

Derek kept his gaze, "I know I would."

They locked eyes and Spencer leaned to kiss him. Derek rolled them so Spencer was on his back, with Derek propped up between his legs. No words were needed as he started a slow thrust inside him, loosing themselves in each other.

"I know," Spencer whispered.


	16. P is for Parthenophilia

ABC's of Moreid  
P is for Parthenophilia   
(Sexual arousal of virgins)

Senior year, oh what a great year it would be. Derek had everything going for him. A full football scholarship to any school he wanted. A group of kick ass friends. This year was going to be epic. He could just kick back and ride out the year. But, there was something missing. He had no one to share it with.

Yup, Derek Morgan, quarterback of the football team, was flying solo this year. And that was not okay. He needed someone to help him pass the time. His fuck buddy from last year, decided she wasn't okay with him fucking half his football team. He liked sex and sex liked him, it didn't matter with who. So, that arrangement ended quickly.

This year, he wanted someone new, someone innocent and ready to please. But where to find one? Derek was lounging back on a table outside, feet kicked up as he scanned the crowd. All he saw were people he had already fucked. Guys and girls alike. He wasn't too picky. 

Moments before he was about to give up, low and behold, the freshmen filed out of the bus, one by one like little ants. Derek groaned and adjusted the tent of his jeans. Freshmen, untouched skin. Being the most popular guy, he would have the first pick of the bunch. And he saw exactly what he needed.

He was a tall, gangly thing. Long legs on a lean frame, short chestnut brown hair, leaving his slender neck bare for his greedy eyes. But it was his eyes that sealed the deal. Innocent, virginal. Just what he liked, what he needed. Derek liked busting little virgins wide open, perverting them into greedy sex fiends.

The boy stumbled and his books scattered everywhere. No one stopped to help him though. Derek bolted off the table and rushed over to him. A girl to his left was about to help him, when he shot her a 'fuck off' look and she bolted. Derek bent down and flashed the kid a dazzling smile.

"Hey pretty boy, you new?"

The kid nodded, a blush forming on his face, "yeah, obvious huh?"

"Just a little. But don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you're fine here. Sound good?" Derek knew he was being forward but he needed this kid before someone else deflowered him, "I'm Derek by the way."

"Spencer, uh, but why would you want to help me?"

He helped Spencer stand but took the books and tucked them under one arm. The other arm coming to rest over Spencer's shoulders, "school can be tough, especially for a freshmen and I have already taken a liking to you."

"I guess that sounds alright. But what exactly do you want from me?"

Derek smiled and walked them to an empty corner. He backed Spencer up against the wall and pressed his body against Spencer's small frame. He knew by the kid's surprised look, that he could feel how hard his cock was, "I want your everything baby, I want what no one else has had."

Spencer whimpered, he couldn't blame Derek for thinking he was a virgin because he was. But what he gay? He wasn't really sure one way or another, "you mean my...?"

Derek growled low in his throat, "yes pretty boy. I wanna taste that little slice of heaven," Derek tilted his head to Spencer's pale throat, "what do you say, you wanna give it to me baby?"

Spencer whined again, "uh, I don't know. I've never..." of course he hadn't, "what I mean is, I don't know if I'm, uh, gay.."

Smirking, Derek slid his hand down to rub at Spencer's hard cock, not surprised to find him hard as a rock, "doesn't matter kid, your body wants it. Come on, don't say no. I'll make it so good for you."

Derek was loosing his control, he was so worked up over this. It was a specialty of his, busting out little virgins. Guys and girls, he loved being their first. Loved the ability to claim that right. He rubbed at his cock a little harder, using his leaned skill of popping the button with one hand. When he made skin to skin contact with his hot, hard flesh, they both groaned. Spencer gripped Derek's arms, his hips thrusting.

"Oh God," Spencer moaned, already close from just a few strokes.

At that, Derek knew he got him. He chuckled low and deep, "oh yes, I'm gonna enjoy turning you out baby. Meet me here, after school and we can go to my place. Yeah?"

Spencer nodded quickly, whining when Derek moved his hand and helped his dress, "I'll be here."

Derek kissed his cheek, "I know you will be baby."

**  
Spencer was late. Derek stood in the same spot and Spencer wasn't here. Ten minutes had passed when the door opened and he walked out. Derek grabbed him and shoved him hard against he wall.

"You're late!" He growled, already thrusting up against him.

Spencer stuttered out an apology, "uh, I'm sorry. Teacher kept me for.."

Derek didn't let him finish, he angled his head and captured that heart shaped mouth in a heated kiss. Derek moaned, he knew it was Spencer's first kiss and victory pulsed through him. Spencer fumbled to keep up but that kiss was so sweet, his inexperience was sexy. Derek pulled away and took in Spencer's surprised look.

"I need you, right now." Derek growled, palming Spencer's cock, "yeah?"

Spencer threw his head back, totally overwhelmed, "yes, God yes."

Derek quickly led Spencer to his truck, unable to keep his hands to himself. He was teasing him until he pulled up in front of his parents house. Without a word, Derek let him inside, straight up to his room and locked the door. Derek gripped both sides of Spencer's button down shirt and pulled it off him. Buttons flying everywhere. His chest was pale and smooth. Little nipples hard and he wasted no time leaning in to lick at them.

"Derek!"

"Feel good?"

Spencer nodded, those delicate, shy hands moving to hold onto Derek anyway he could, "so good. My body is on fire."

Derek smiled and dropped to his knees. Working Spencer's slacks open and pushing them down his skinny legs. Spencer looked shocked, wide eyes as he tried to cover up his naked dick, "oh no, don't be shy. You are so damn sexy kid."

Without warning, Derek opened his mouth and swallowed his cock. Spencer screamed and bucked his hips forward. Derek worked him fast, sucking hard and within seconds, Spencer was coming down his throat. Derek swallowed his come and stood to get a look at his face.

"Oh wow!!" Spencer panted, "I didn't mean to..."

Derek grinned, "easy baby, I wanted you to. You needed to bust before we start or you will never last."

Spencer's legs trembled and Derek helped him move to the bed. Now it was his turn to get naked. He stripped fast, watching Spencer watching him. Those hazel eyes wide. Derek stood in front of him, naked and stroked over his hard dick, watching those eyes widen. He grabbed Spencer's hand and together Derek helped him jerk himself off. Spencer was breathing hard again and Derek was in total paradise.

Derek moaned, "you're good at this baby. You sure no one has had you before?"

Spencer shook his head, "no one wants me. I'm too weird and skinny."

"You're perfect. My sexy, perfect little virgin." Spencer blushed and Derek smiled at him, pushing him onto his back against the bed and crawling between his spread legs, "don't be shy about it baby, I love how innocent you are."

Derek slid his hands up Spencer's creamy thighs, digging his nails in when he reached his hips. Derek leaned back and from this angle, he could see his tight, virgin hole. "Look at that hole, I can't wait to see it stretched around my dick."

Spencer flushed red, "Derek.."

Derek reached into his night stand to and came back with a bottle of lube and a condom, "do you want this?"

"Oh yes, want it bad."

Derek grinned and slicked up one finger, rubbing it around his tight entrance. Spencer whimpered and it made him ten times hotter. Derek gripped Spencer's cock and slowly started to jerk him. His finger still rubbing his hole, "just relax kid. We'll get you stretched so I can bust you open."

His head was thrown back, legs shaking, "please Derek, I don't want to come this way again."

Derek slid his finger in, his whole body shaking. He was the first one to do this. He pushed in deep, moving in circles to stretch him, "fuck, you're tight." Derek slid a second finger in and Spencer went crazy.

"Oh yes! Please!!" he moaned, half out of his mind.

His own dick was pounding, so eager for attention, eager to thrust into that virgin hole and turn him out. Derek released Spencer's cock and pulled his perky ass apart to slide in another finger. Now three deep, Spencer's entire body was shaking. A sheen of sweat covering his body, "you look so fucked out kid. You're a natural at this."

"Huh?" Spencer asked, trying to see past his lust and need.

"Your ass is made to take a dick baby. It's just eating up my fingers. I bet I could get my entire hand in there."

"No, uh, I don't think..."

He chuckled, "another time, you ready for my cock?"

"Yes!"

Derek pulled out his wet fingers and grabbed the condom he had layed on the bed. He ripped it with his teeth and rolled it on. Making sure to coat himself in lube before pushing at his hole. Derek pulled Spencer's leg and let him lock it in place, one hand on his cock, "just breathe baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good."

"I'm ready, just do it!"

Derek pushed in, his eyes rolling back in his head as the tightness swallowed him whole. Spencer hissed and moved up the bed, Derek's hand held him down by his hips, "breathe kid, just breathe."

Spencer nodded and sucked in a deep breath, the burn was slowly starting to fade, "I feel so full."

"You are stuffed baby. You ready for me to move?"

His hips thrusted up and he groaned, "I'm so ready."

Derek thrusted in, one hand on Spencer's hip, the other tangled in his long hair, "so fucking good Spence. How's it feel to finally take a dick?"

Spencer whimpered, "shou-should have done this years ago."

Derek grinned and gripped Spencer's thighs and flipped them so Spencer was on top. He needed to coach his little virgin, to teach him all he needed to know. Spencer's eyes went wide as he scrambled to find something to hold onto. The angle was so much deeper this way and Derek felt like he was being sucked into heaven.

"Fuuuck baby, you are perfect!"

"Derek, what are you...I can't do it this way."

Derek grabbed his hips, "oh yes you can. I wanna watch you ride me."

"Ride...what?" Spencer was having a hard time thinking straight with Derek so deep inside him.

Derek started to roll his hips, his cock moving inside his ass, "oh, yeah. Ride me baby, show me how much you need this."

Spencer was achingly hard, his own dick bobbing between their bodies, "...okay.."

He smiled wide, Spencer's hands gripped his arms tight. He first thrust was the best, his small body moving slowly on top of him. His mouth hung open, eyes rolling back in his head. The kid was a natural fuck. Gyrating on top of him like he spent years practicing.

"That's it pretty boy, ride me good. Make it yours."

Spencer gained confidence from Derek's dirty words of encouragement. Moving his body up and down, Derek's thick cock slamming inside him. When Derek thrusted up, a white hot pleasure washed over him, "oh God!"

"Just like that, I know you're close already." Derek hammered his prostate without mercy. Seeing how gone Spencer was, he knew he was just as close.

"Derek..I can't.." he pleaded, feeling overwhelmed, that hot heat pooling in his gut, "help me.."

Derek grinned and wrapped his hand around Spencer's dick, working him fast, "yes you can, come for me baby!" Derek slapped his ass hard and Spencer came hard, busting all over his chest. "Fuck Spence!" Derek came right as that tight hole clenched around him. 

Spencer fell forward, laying on Derek's come soaked chest. Breathing hard with his eyes closed. He couldn't believe how amazing that was. Derek's hands massaged his lower back, moving up to fist his hair so he could pull him in for a hot kiss.

"Wow, I never thought it would be that good."

Derek smiled, "I knew you would be pretty boy, you are mine now. Got it?"

Spencer chuckled, "you can't get rid of me after that."


	17. Q is for Quickie

Q is for Quickie  
ABC's of Moreid

It was his fault. The pranks, that is. He had started it and they were going on a week straight. Back and forth. First Derek, then Spencer. It wasn't a win-loose situation, more like pride. One trying to out-do the other. Each prank getting more daring each time.

Derek had started it all. He had given the news, and in turn, then entire world, Spencer's cell phone number, saying it was his. That week, Spencer had received almost a thousand calls. Now, Derek was waiting for Spencer to get him back.

Derek eyed him from across the jet. To anyone, it would look like Spencer was currently engrossed in a good book. But it was a trick. Those hazel eyes were stationary, never even turning the page. Derek knew Spencer could feel him staring. That devilish smirk came to his mouth more than once, but he never looked up.

It had been two days since Spencer said he would get him back, but nothing happened so far. And Derek couldn't help but stare at him and try to read his face, hoping he would give something away to his next prank. Not likely, but it was worth a shot.

"Oh jeez, just get on with it all ready Morgan," Emily groaned, nudging at him with her foot.

"Not my turn Prentiss. I'm just trying to figure out what he has planned."

"He never reveals himself or his plans. Not even his fake science-magic crap."

Derek groaned and gave up, leaning back in his chair and brought his headphones up and over his ears. A little music would help him relax, maybe even get some sleep before they landed within the next hour. He hit the play button and the music never came. He clicked it once more and was shocked to hear Spencer's voice.

_"So, I bet you're wondering when your music will start, but it won't. I had Garcia work a little magic and now I present the wonderful voice talents of...me." ___

__Derek smiled, waiting for the inevitable prank to come, but the smile was soon wiped off his face, as moaning filled his ears. Spencer moaning. Gaspy moans, breathy sighs. His face burned red and he made sure that the sound was at a manageable level. He normally blared it so it could even be heard across the jet. Derek looked around quickly, just to make sure no one heard it. He closed his eyes and listened intently to that wonderful sound. Cock all ready hard in his jeans, within a few seconds. He had never thought Spencer could sound so sexy, he sounded like he was having the best sex of his life._ _

__Derek was sure that Spencer had meant to gross him out with this. To make him throw the headphones across the jet, probably at him. Well, he was wrong. Derek kept turning up the volume, those moans getting louder and it felt like it was real, right in front of him._ _

__At at time like this, Derek wished he had a messenger bag like Spencer did, or a brief case like Hotch. That way he could cover his lap with it. He leaned back, stretching his legs out under the table, trying to ease the built up sexual tension in his back. Emily glanced at him and he hoped she didn't see his jeans tenting, it was that bad. Just when he thought it wouldn't, couldn't get any worse, Spencer started to talk._ _

___"How do I sound Derek? I thought maybe you would have turned this off by now, but I know you haven't. And I also know how hard you are for me." ____ _

_____More heavy breathing. ____ _ _ _

_______"Fuck! And I want you to know, this was for real. I was, I am really touching myself right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Spencer let out a long, shuddering breath. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"God Derek! I'm thinking of you right now. Laying on my bed, my legs spread wide. I'm imagining your mouth on me, kissing up my thighs." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek balled up his fist and practically shoved it into his mouth. He was legit about to bust any second. One more moan, one more word and he was gone. He hit the pause button but it still played. He tried the volume button next but it didn't work. He was forced to jerk the headphones off, to let them rest around his neck as he took deep, even breaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Uh, are you okay?" Emily asked, looking strangely at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, just the music is off or something," he made up an excuse, face heating up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She laughed, "you sure about that? You look very surprised over something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek glanced at Reid, just to see a look he had never seen on him before. Lust. His eyes were dark and his bottom lip was tucked between his teeth. He didn't smile, just looked at him. Those hazel eyes, roaming all over his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Morgan?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek snapped out of his thoughts, "uh, what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Emily laughed again, "I said, maybe you should get up and walk around some. Get a little of that energy off you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, I think I will," he smiled tightly and unplugged his headphones from the I-pod before jamming it into his jeans. He stood and moved quickly to the back of the jet. Seeing Spencer's eyes on him the whole time. He went in and shut the door, pressing his palm against his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Fuckin Reid!" he cursed to the empty bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek pulled out his phone and dialed Reid, it rang twice before he picked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hello?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Don't hello me kid, get your ass back here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer chuckled quietly, "what for?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He growled, "NOW REID!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek hung up and started to get his breathing under control, when he heard Reid clear his throat outside the door. Unlocking it, Derek poked his head out and saw every light off. Emily was asleep, as was the rest of the team. He pulled Spencer by the tie, into the small bathroom and slammed the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He pushed Reid up against the door, his voice low but stern, "are you trying to fucking kill me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer chuckled, "why? Is it working?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Putting Spencer's hand on his cock, he growled, "what do you think?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer rubbed at him, sliding his hand over every inch of his cock and balls, "I think you should fuck me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A moan bubbled out of his throat and he was panting into Spencer's neck. The hand on his cock, teasing him, "fuck pretty boy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Is that a yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're serious?" Derek asked, licking over his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer moved his hands to his own pants, slowly undoing the button and zipper, "100% sure Morgan. You don't know how many times I've thought about you as I came."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His voice sounded just as it had on the recording and he envisioned everything he mentioned, "is that what made you sound that way, thinking of me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer nodded and reached into his pants to pull out his cock, stroking it nice and slow, "I always imagine it's you. I can't come any other way."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek whined, surging his body forward until the could rub himself against Spencer, "fuck baby, you have such a dirty mouth."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Gripping his sides, Spencer spoke into his ear, "don't you want to see what I can do with this dirty mouth?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Never did he think, that Reid would be this aggressive, this sexually alluring. He was saying everything that HE liked to say himself, "fuck yes! Show me, pretty boy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek was socked as Spencer pushed him back. He had to reach out and brace himself on either side of the wall. Then he was dropping to his knees, hands going to his jeans to yank them wide open. Spencer nuzzled his hips, licking from side to side and Derek could only fist his hair and hold on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer pulled back, "we only have time for something quick this time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"This time?" Derek asked, voice breaking when Reid reached in and took his cock out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, this time," he lowered his head and swallowed him down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shit!" He moaned, using his arm to muffle the sound. Spencer was sucking him all the way down his slender throat. He tugged hard on his hair and Spencer just let his throat convulse around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Fuck, fuck! Baby, stop!!" he begged and Spencer pulled back. leaving his cock soaking wet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jerking his pants down and lifting one leg to rest on the small sink, Spencer offered himself, "don't stretch me, just fuck me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek's mouth dropped open in shock, his mouth watering and his cock twitching, but he didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his leg and spread him out wide. Hand on his wet cock, he moved it over Spencer's hole to get it wet. He knew time was running out, they would be landing soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Now Derek, or I'm going to fuck you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek growled, hand going to Spencer's throat, "don't think so pretty boy. Better hold onto something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He thrusted in hard, pulling Spencer's ass apart so he could slip in easily, or easier. He was too tight and burning hot. Derek bit the side of Spencer's neck to himself from screaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh God!" Spencer whimpered, all ready working his cock. He hadn't thought he would feel this big._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek was panting, covered in sweat, "yes, yes! God baby, so damn tight. You wanna come for me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer nodded frantically, "please! please...."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His orgasm came fast, thrusting wildly, eyes going crossed as he came deep inside his tight ass, "come for me baby."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Derek!" Spencer moaned into his neck, blowing his load all over Derek's chest. He rested for a second before he moved back and Derek slipped out. He grabbed a hand full of paper towel and quickly cleaned them both up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek was still breathing hard, almost certain he was dreaming, "is this real?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer laughed and helped him dress, "oh yes, very real. When we land, you are coming home with me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Am I?" Derek asked, snapping out of the post sex haze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He nodded, a smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The knock at the door, made them both jump and the voice outside made them both blush, "we land in 5 minutes," Hotch's stern voice sounded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek waited a full two minutes before he opened the door and walked out with Spencer right behind him. The entire team was awake and looking at them. Derek cleared his throat to speak but nothing came out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer spoke up behind him, "uh, he got his foot stuck...So, I helped."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"His foot huh?" Rossi asked, with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek had to laugh at the horribly bad excuse, but he grinned anyways, "let's just call it a foot, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	18. R is for Rhabdophilia

ABC's of Moreid  
R is for Rhabdophilia (sexual arousal from being flogged/beaten)

Derek caught Spencer zoning out for the tenth time in the last hour. The kid had been slacking more and more over the past few months. Whatever it was, it was bad enough or important enough to get in the way of his work. Spacing out multiple times a day, not retaining as much information as he normally did, well, normal for him anyways.

Each time Spencer caught him staring, he would turn red as a tomato and spend the rest of the day trying to avoid him. Whenever Derek asked about it, Spencer would stutter his way through some bull shit excuse. Today was going to be the day it stopped.

He watched Spencer across the bull pen, he had a stack of files in front of him, untouched. Spencer was tapping his foot rapidly and staring off into space. 

"What's going on with Reid?"

Derek jumped at the sound of Emily's voice. He had been so caught up in analyzing Spencer, that he hadn't heard her approach.

Emily snorted out a laugh, "whoa, someone is jumpy today."

Derek glared at her, "I wasn't paying attention, and I have no idea what his deal is. " He wasn't surprised when J.J. chimed in.

"I think Spencer is a little frustrated, if you catch my drift." She smiled and leaned against the desk.

Derek laughed, "J.J. Reid doesn't get sexually frustrated like we do. It's not like he is with anyone."

"I know and that is probably why he is frustrated." She smiled but it morphed into a blush, "plus, I saw something on his computer this morning."

Emily and Derek perked up in surprise and interest, "oh, like what?"

"I don't think he would want us to know. It was very private?" J.J. framed it as a question. Still not sure of what she saw exactly.

Excitement pulsed through him and Derek rubbed his hands together, "oooh, now you got to tell us."

Emily nodded in agreement.

"It looked like he was surfing porn," J.J. said it with a red face.

Derek went dead still, "naw, get outta here."

"I'm serious. It wasn't like anything I have ever seen but it was porn."

Never would he have imagined shy Spencer Reid, looking up porn at work, in the middle of the day, "what kind was it then?"

J.J. shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure. It almost seemed like torture porn or a horrible horror movie."

Emily let out a low whistle, "torture porn is illegal in all 50 states, he could get into some serious trouble."

She was right and he nodded, "yeah, and they monitor the computers here."

A hand flew to J.J.'s mouth, "we have to talk to him." She got up to go talk to him but Derek stopped her.

"Let me. He is already nervous around women, he won't be able to hear what you gotta say."

"Go, we can distract Hotch and Rossi," Emily winked and pulled J.J. away.

Derek took a moment more to stare at him. Spencer and illegal porn? It had to be some sort of mistake. He pushed away from his desk and walked over. One tap on his shoulder had Spencer jumping out of his chair, face going that deep red color. He had to smile, "easy, pretty boy."

"Derek, you startled me," Spencer spoke softly, face still burning red.

"I see that," Derek chuckled, "everything okay with you?"

Spencer messed with his hair, pushing it behind his ears over and over again. One of his nervous ticks. Even his hands were shaking, "uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Derek wasn't fooled for a second, "maybe because you have been acting all squirrelly. Anything you wanna tell me?"

Spencer averted his eyes, "uh, no. Nothing."

It was hard for him to let this go. It was important, so he pushed harder than he normally would, "come on kid, I can tell when you're lying. Save us both some time and spill."

When Spencer shook his head again, Derek put one hand on his shoulder and frog marched him out of the bull pen and into the almost deserted hallway. Spencer didn't bother to put up a fight, he was already tired of hiding. It was physically and emotionally exhausting. 

"I'm gonna be blunt here because we may not have a lot of privacy," he paused, trying to phrase the sentence the right way, "uh, J.J., she saw your computer this morning." Spencer's eyes went wide, "she, we know you were looking at porn."

Spencer was beyond embarrassed, "uh, I, uh, well..."

Derek chuckled, "ease up kid, we all indulge in a little self-love but here? Probably isn't the best place for it, don't you think?"

Spencer relaxed a little, "yeah, it was bad impulse control. Won't happen again."

It seemed like Spencer wasn't going to own up to it all, "and you know the director and Strauss both monitor our computers right?"

A horrified looked crossed his face, "oh, no.."

"And torture porn is still illegal Reid."

Now Spencer looked confused, "uh, I realize that Derek but what does that have to do with this morning?"

"Own it man, she caught you lookin up torture porn and we would rather not have our genius go to jail."

"Whoa! I'm not Derek. It was..." he couldn't bring himself to say it, "it wasn't torture porn. Just something else."

"Such as?" Derek asked, unrelenting.

His face burned red again, "it was personal, but not THAT. Trust me."

Derek put his arm around Spencer, "come on, I'm your friend Reid. Talk to me. Why have you been so out of it, so distracted?"

He hung his head, "it's complicated and a little embarrassing."

"Come on, I won't tell anyone and maybe I could help."

Spencer moaned before he could stop himself, "oh God, I need to go."

"Uh, what was that?" Derek asked, looking at his face, trying to read him.

"Just forget it, please."

"Oh, no kid. You don't just make that sound for no reason. Do you need my help with whatever this is?"

So many images of Derek "helping" him flashed over his mind and goose bumps flared across his skin, "you could but what I want is a little intense and it might make you feel..." he paused to find the right term, "it might make you feel weird about me."

Derek was thinking of a million different things but nothing would stop him from being friends with Reid, "unless you need help hiding a body, then I'm good, just tell me."

Spencer pulled out his phone and clicked on the link that took him to the right site. Then he handed it to Morgan, "this is what i need."

Derek took the phone and one look at the screen, his eyes went wide and he tucked the phone close to his chest. He grabbed Reid by the arm and hauled him into the now empty break room. Images of men, that looked very similar to Reid, getting beaten, whipped and flogged. His brain couldn't process it all at once. 

He looked at Spencer, who was now avoiding eye contact and tried to form a complete sentence, "what do you mean by you need this?"

Spencer looked at him, with sad eyes, wet with unshed tears, "I need it, that. All of it."

"You need to be the one doing this to someone or you need someone doing this to you?" Derek asked, he couldn't be more shocked if he tried. This was hardcore.

Spencer gave a shuddering breath as he spoke, "I need this done to me. See? This is why you can't help."

Derek put a hand on his shoulder, "I can help you kid. All you have to do is ask me."

Surprise and total excitement made his eyes blow up and his dick give a little twitch, "are you messing with me right now? Because it's far from funny. I'm trying to be honest since you asked but.."

Derek stopped his rambling with a finger to Spencer's lips, "easy kid. No, I wasn't messing around. I'll help you, if you really want this."

"But why?" Spencer asked past the finger still on his mouth.

With a deep sigh and an understanding smile he answered the best he could, "I've seen how bad it can get. You obviously need this and you won't be able to work unless you do it. I just want to help."

But Derek left out the part of him actually wanting to help with this. He was a total dork but Reid was one sexy son of a bitch. And he would love to see what Spencer looked like when he was neck deep in arousal.

"Uh, wow. I never thought you would be okay with this, " he smiled, still unsure if he was dreaming or not.

"You have to guide me though, I have never done anything like this before," now that he had offered, he was more than a little nervous.

The words were meant to be innocent but Spencer twisted them into something sexual, "I can do that. I have everything we need at my house. Can we do it now?"

Derek chuckled at his eagerness, "I guess we can," he became very nervous about his next question, "uh, does this turn into a sex thing? I mean, is having sex part of it, part of what you need?"

Spencer moaned, his eyes full of lust, blown wide and half-lidded, "uh, well it's very sexual in itself and I haven't had anyone take it that far before but with you?" His body swayed at the thought of muscular, sweaty Derek, bending him over and drilling into his body.

Derek new that look. He never thought Spencer would look that way and definitely not at him. His own body was reacting to Spencer, "let's just see how it goes, yeah?"

**  
Derek stood back as Spencer stopped in front of a large door. He had arrived a few moments ago and Spencer let him in immediately. Derek rubbed his hands together and the door swung open. Inside, was a room right out of the medieval times. Floggers and crops hung on the wall, a large rack in the center, hung up by chains that connected to the ceiling. 

He followed Spencer in and just took it all in. He was way out of his element here, "wow Reid, this is..."

"Is it too weird?"

He shook his head, "no, I just never thought you would be into this." Derek walked all the way inside and shut the door, "what's first?"

"Rules, first-I pick the toys we use and you only use those. Second- don't stop unless I use my safe word."

Derek eyes widened, he had never seen Spencer so confident before, "gotcha, and the safe word is?"

"Mocha."

Derek smiled, "got it. You wanna pick and get ready?"

Spencer nodded, "you might want to loose the shirt. Otherwise you can get pretty hot doing this." 

He blushed and turned to pick his toys. First was a flogger, it was his very first one. Worn leather on both ends. Next he chose a belt, also leather but doubted he would want to use it tonight. Normally, he wanted more, harder things but Derek wasn't used to this, he needed to take it easy.

Now shirtless, Derek watched Spencer lay the items next to the rack. Spencer's eyes were drowning in lust as he went to work, taking all this clothes off. Still very confident. It took everything not to groan or whistle but damn, Spencer looked amazing. Their eyes met and each knew what the other one was thinking.

"We using this?" He motioned to the rack.

Spencer gave a small nod, "cuff my wrists and ankles," he turned so his front was against the cold metal. Dick hot to the touch, "make it tight."

The cuffs locked perfect around his delicate wrists. Derek's chest was pressed to Spencer's back to make sure they were linked correctly. He breathed deep and Spencer moved into the touch, feeling his breath against his ear. Now, Derek bent down and linked his ankles. Almost face to face with Spencer's round ass.

"You good?"

Spencer's voice was ragged, "very good. Now, use the flogger, do it as hard as you want or can and don't stop unless I use the safe word. Don't worry, I've taken much worse than this so you won't hurt me, well, no more than I want you to."

His body flushed hot, "where do I, uh, hit you?"

Spencer smiled at the use of that word coming from his mouth, "everywhere, anywhere."

Derek took the flogger in hand, feeling the old leather digging into his palm. It was light and easy to use. Derek lifted it and with a quick flick of his wrist, smacked right on Spencer's lower back. Spencer moaned and a red mark appeared right on the curve of his ass.

"Yes.." Spencer groaned.

Derek smiled and did it once more, this time harder and right on one of his cheeks, "good?"

"So fucking good Derek. More." Spencer gripped the rack and slowed his breathing, "do it harder."

His body was reacting. Dick hard and aching. Hearing Spencer's low moans, his breathing shallow. He really did like this. He needed to be sure before he did it any harder. Derek brought the flogger down time and again, red welts all over Spencer's beautiful body. With each smack, Spencer begged for more.

"Feels so damn good," Spencer groaned, feeling better than he had all week, "you alright?"

Sweat dripped off his body, his dick was so hard, Derek had to undo the button on his jeans so he didn't get smashed, "never thought it would be so..."

"Good? Sexy? Satisfying?"

He smiled, "exactly. Better than anything else has in a long time."

"Help me turn around. I need the front done too." Spencer helped Derek turn him around so they were face to face, the hot welts on his backside, burning against the cold rack. One look at Derek and his mouth dropped open, "wow.."

"What?" Derek asked.

"You look amazing," and he did. Sweat covering his impressive chest and arms, jeans slung low on his hips, the button already popped. And he was sporting a massive erection, "you are very attractive like this."

Derek looked down and his eyes caught sight of how hard Spencer was, "you're very hard. You really want it, don't you?"

"I do, very much," he shivered, "now the front."

Derek gripped the flogger tighter and struck his chest, over his hard nipples and onto the flat expansion of his stomach, then to his inner thighs which made his dick twitch. But not his dick itself, he just wasn't sure.

Spencer was a shaking mess. Derek was a pro at this and he was ready to come any second, "I'm close, so close already."

Satisfaction rolled through him, pride welling up in his chest, it made him bold, "you gonna come for me pretty boy?"

Spencer whined, head thrown back, "please Derek, make me come."

"How baby?" he put his face right in front of Spencer's, "tell me what I can do to make you come."

"My cock Derek, please!"

Derek didn't even hesitate, he fisted Spencer's dick and squeezed hard until Spencer screamed. Pre-come making Derek's hand slick, "fuck baby boy, you look so good like this. You got me rock hard."

Spencer could only shudder at his words, "use it once more, need to come."

Derek kept up the stroking, going at a steady pace, flogger in the other hand, "where do you want it?"

His hips thrust forward into his fist, "my balls. Please, just once more and I'll come for you."

Derek wanted to say he was shocked but he wasn't. He put his mouth right up to Spencer's ear and whispered something nasty to him, "you look so fuckable like this baby. What I wouldn't do to bend you over and fuck you so hard, you would need only my cock to make you bust." With one lick to the shell of his ear, he popped Spencer in the balls with the flogger.

"Fuck!!!" Spencer's back bowed and he came harder than he ever had before. Spencer busted all over Derek's fist and on his lower abdomen, breathing very coarse.

Derek dropped the flogger and gripped Spencer's face, he kissed him hard. Thrusting his tongue into his mouth until Spencer's tongue joined him. He gasped and pulled away, realizing what he had done, "oh shit, uh, I'm sorry kid, I got caught up."

Spencer was grinning, "wow, you are a great kisser and don't say sorry. I loved it."

Derek chuckled, "you want me to unchain you?" Spencer nodded and Derek unhooked his feet, then wrists and Spencer fell into his arms, body weak from his orgasm.

"You were incredible Derek. Better than anyone else I've had."

"Where do you find them?"

"Internet."

Derek growled, "that's not safe baby boy. Promise you'll call me if or when you need it again."

Spencer smiled, "maybe, but only if I can do one thing.."

"What?"

Spencer slid down his body, taking Derek's jeans and boxers with it and swallowed his dick at once. He worked him fast, pumping his shaft with both hands. 

"Fuck baby! Your fucking mouth.." Derek moaned, giving himself over to his wonderful mouth. When Spencer started to hum, it was all over. His back bowed and he fisted Spencer's hair, "shit baby! Move, I'm gonna bust!"

But he stayed, working him fast.

"Oh my God!!" Derek screamed as he busted down Spencer's narrow throat. His vision blurred, hips twisted in circles. It was epic. Slowly Spencer released him, swallowing all of his come, "fuck kid, that mouth.."

Spencer grinned, "and yes, I promise I'll call you when I need you again. Might be often if you keep up the dirty talk."

Derek smirked, "oh, I will baby. I know you love it. Admit it."

"I do, very much." Spencer planted a kiss on his mouth, "now that I got me a new keeper, I'll be back to work in no time."


	19. S is for Stip Tease

S is for Strip Tease  
ABC's of Moreid

It was THAT time of year again. The time of year that everyone hated, even if they didn't admit it to anyone. Valentine's Day. The holiday of happy couples to flaunt their perfect relationship, and act like they don't have issues. They rub it in peoples faces. It didn't matter if you were alone because your husband or wife had died or something awful like that, it was still an empty feeling.

But the BAU team, they did things a little differently than most. All of them were either single or divorced or their special someone really did die. Their party, wasn't about hearts and flowers. This party was more about alcohol and truth or dare. And everyone played, even tight suit Hotch.

Yes, truth or dare was classified as a "childs game" but the alcohol made it into adult territory. Every dare got bolder, trying to out-do each other every time. The team loved this party so much, each member made it a priority to be single, just so they could take dares freely.

One by one, they were arriving back at the BAU after an all ready long day of work. No suits this time, no calling anyone "sir", anyone being Hotch, and no last names, this was friendly. All the desks had been moved off to the hallway. Derek and Hotch had moved a few couches from other offices into the room, making it more comfortable. Rossi and Garcia had been in charge of the food and they always went all in for it. J.J. and Emily were in charge of bringing the alcohol. Everyone pitched in to get the good stuff. And Spencer, well, he was in charge of bringing himself. These things always made him nervous.

It always took a lot of alcohol and much prompting to get Spencer into tit. They would spend half the time just boosting his confidence enough so he could enjoy himself. That job usually fell to Derek and J.J. The best friend and the sister type always did the trick.

Spencer was currently sitting on a large futon that Hotch had stored in his office. A book in hand, dreading when they would come for him. The inside of Hotch's office was dark but he had a book lamp clipped to his book. He had always hated these parties but he had to admit, it was better than being without a date on THE date night of the year.

As soon as he heard heavy foot steps coming down the hall, Spencer clicked off his book light and sat very still. Hoping that he, meaning Morgan, would see the room dark and assume it was empty. He could only pray that's what would happen. But with his luck, or lack of, that wouldn't be the case. The door opened and Morgan stood hall and large in the doorway, his shoulders almost too wide to fit. Arms crossed over his impressive chest.

Derek couldn't see into the room but he knew Spencer was there. He knew because each year, Aaron made it HIS job to track him down, "come on pretty boy, make this easier on both of us."

Spencer stayed silent, one hand over his mouth so he wouldn't be tempted to correct Derek for calling him that. But he did ignore the way it turned his stomach into a forest of butterflies.

He didn't need the light, Derek walked in and went straight for Hotch's make-shift bed. This was where he slept when he and Haley fought. The closer he got, the clearer Spencer's curled up form was. It was incredible for a guy his height, to curl into himself like he was 5 foot 4 and not 6 foot 1.

"Please don't," Spencer said quietly, looking up to see Derek smiling at him.

"Sorry kid. You know how this party works. All of us play, or none of us. It's only for one night."

"I don't mind being here, but you know I hate to play."

Derek knelt down, hands on his thighs. From this angle, he could see Spencer clearly close up on himself, he even had his black framed glasses on, "you always end up having a great time, don't you?"

Spencer shook his head.

"Don't lie to me kid, you have the best time. You let go and have a blast."

Spencer smiled, that was true. He always ended up the life of the party. Smiling and laughing and for a skinny guy, he could sure hold his liquor. And Derek's smile, always made him smile.

"I just wish I wasn't always so nervous at first. If I could get rid of that, I'd be more excited to go."

Derek smiled, "you don't do that bad."

Spencer laughed, "yes, I do. I don't know how you do it. How you can be so calm about this."

A big grin appeared on his face, he looked quickly behind him, making sure no one was lurking, "let's just say, I have a secret weapon."

Spencer glared at him, "did you say that just to be mean or do you intend on sharing it with me?"

"You gonna blab about it pretty boy?"

Spencer shook his head, "I keep all secrets a secret."

Shaking his head at the bad joke, Derek glanced behind him once more. Derek then dug into his shirt pocked and produced one very expertly rolled joint. He wiggled it at Spencer before putting it under his nose and inhaling deeply.

"That?" he asked, looking doubtful, "that is your "secret weapon'?" He asked, unable to actually believe it was because of one joint.

"Yes sir! This one, little joint, helps me relax soo much. Now, I don't condone this for every day use, but once a year isn't too bad."

Spencer snatched it from him, never even having touched, seen or smoked one before. It was hard to believe that THIS was how Derek was always so confident at this party. All smiles and laughs, buckets of self confidence. It was amazing.

"Normally, I do this before I get here but I was running late. Now, seems like a good time," he took it back and grabbed the lighter, "you want some?"

His first response was to shake his head no. But his mind jumped to every other party and saw how uncomfortable he always was, then how amazing Derek always felt. 

Derek nodded and lit it up, puffing a few times before he actually inhaled deeply. The calm all ready coming to him. He moved to sit next to Spencer and felt the weight lift from his shoulders. If he was smart, he would small all the time just to feel like this but illegal it was, he only indulged once or twice.

"How do you feel?" Spencer asked, he saw the moment Derek relaxed.

"Amazing! My mind is blank, my body is loose and I'm just feelin good." Derek offered it to him once more, "you sure baby boy? All it takes is one hit to feel it."

Spencer licked his lips, "just one?"

He nodded and looked down to see Spencer's hands shaking, "just one. I'm not going to pressure you though."

Thing was, he didn't feel pressured. He trusted Derek with his life. Spencer lifted one of his shaky hands and took it form him. He didn't really enjoy the smell too much but he wanted to feel how Derek was feeling right now.

"Kid, you are doing this because you want to, right?"

Spencer nodded and brought it up to his lips. He never smoked before, not even regular cigarettes. And the smell was something he could live without. Spencer inhaled deeply, eyes going wide and watering as he started to cough up a storm.

"Easy kid, don't inhale so much at first. Just a little until you get used to it."

After getting his lungs back under control, he took a smaller hit. Inhaling a smaller amount before he exhaled. This time without coughing. He wasn't aware that it had taken effect, so he inhaled once more. bringing a mouthful of smoke into his lungs before he passed it back to Derek. The desired effect was immediate, shoulders sagging, he took a deep breath and felt loose all over, just like Derek had said.

"Feels good, huh baby?" Derek said, unaware that he left off the "boy" part this time.

Spencer looked at him, "did you just call me baby?"

He furrowed his brows, "I don't know, did I?"

"I think so," Spencer was sure he did but didn't have the heart to care at the moment. He sat with Derek as he finished the rest, then he stood up.

"Okay kid, let's go do this shit."

Spencer smiled back and took the offered hand, "you were right, I feel so much better all ready."

Derek laughed and put an arm around his shoulders as the left Hotch's office, "excellent! Now, we get to go kiss and flirt with no worries."

Spencer still managed to blush at his words, "that's easy for you to say, you only ever have to kiss like one person. I end up kissing everyone at least once."

Derek doubled over laughing, grabbing at his stomach, "I guess that's true. I think they all find you sexy," he wiggled his eye brows.

"Or, they just want to embarrass me like always."

They stopped just before going into the room. Derek put his hands on Spencer's shoulders, "well you're not going to be that way now. I have an idea though. Shock them tonight."

"How?"

"Don't back down from the game. Not like you normally do. That's why they don't pick on me anymore. Do something to shock them, so they loose interest in trying to tease you."

Spencer thought about it and maybe Derek was right. If he did something to shock them so bad, they wouldn't want to tease him anymore. He watched everyone gather around, but it was in a circle on the floor this time. With an empty bottle in the middle, "what are they doing?"

"Looks like it's not truth or dare anymore baby, it's spin the bottle," Derek laughed as Spencer's mouth dropped open, "I guess maybe they do just want to kiss you after all."

"Told you," he squared his shoulders, "come on, let's just do this, but I need a drink first."

Derek grinned and grabbed the bottle of wine off the table and put in Spencer's hand, "got you the whole bottle this time baby."

Spencer grinned, his stomach doing a little flip at the word "baby". They went down into the bullpen with everyone, he didn't sit by Derek but across from him. That eye crinkling smile of his, making him brave. The others gathered in the circle and he took a long, long drink.

"As you can see, we are doing something a little different this year," Aaron said with a bright smile and flushed cheeks, he had all ready been drinking.

Everyone smiled, even Derek but all Spencer could do was shake his head. At least truth or dare was about more than just kissing. Unlike this game, which was ALL it was about.

"And as always, we all play or no one does," Aaron looked at Spencer.

"I always play!" he protested, "it just takes a moment and.."

"And a whole lot of alcohol.." they entire team finished for him, which only made him blush harder.

Spencer looked at Derek, who only nodded once, letting him know now was the time. He rose to his knees and cleared his throat. All eyes on him but this time, he wasn't nervous, at all. Spencer smiled at their confused looks and beamed as Derek's smile got wider.

"Before we start, I wanted to do something, would that be okay?"

Everyone nodded, though confused still. He crawled on his hands and knees to Hotch, that was next to Derek. Hotch looked at him oddly but Spencer didn't let give him a chance to speak. He grabbed his face and kissed him, right on the lips. There was a collective gasp from the room, and a bark of laughter from Derek. He pulled back, seeing Hotch lick over his lips. His eyes were glazed over. Next, he moved to J.J., then Emily, Dave and Garcia. No one spoke, they just stared at him in shock. Just like he wanted.

By the time he got back to Derek, he was laughing and smiling up a storm. But his smile changed as Spencer stopped in front of him, eyes darkening at Hotch's had. But this time, it was more than just a quick peck of lips. Spencer opened his mouth wide and heard Derek gasp into the kiss.He slid his tongue in and waited for Derek to catch up.

When he did, those long arms went around his waist and hugged him closer. Pushing their bodies close together. When he pulled back, he and Derek were breathless, and Derek licked over his lips. Spencer smiled, happy he was able to shock Derek as well. He moved back into his own spot and noticed his pants felt a little tighter.

"I just figured since I end up kissing everyone anyways, we might as well get it over with. Maybe we can go back to our normal game now?"

Everyone nodded, but only Penelope spoke, "damn, boy wonder. That was very sexy."

Spencer grinned, "thank you. So, truth or dare now?"

They nodded again and Dave was the first to speak, "I'll go first..." From there, the tension faded. Everyone choosing both truth and dare. Now it was all in good fun, but something was off with Derek. Ever since that kiss, that rather heated kiss, he had lost some of his sparkle. He was quiet, that smile was now gone.

About an hour later, they had decided to take a break. Eating and using the restrooms. And this was the perfect time to figure this all out. Derek was at the food table when he moved up next to him, speaking low, so the entire team didn't overhear.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to sneak that kiss up on you like that. I just thought that's what we had talked about. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't."

Spencer watched him lick his lips, "I think I did. You have been acting differently since it happened. You don't smile anymore, and you have been choosing truth, instead of dare. I didn't intend to kiss you when we talked, it just kinda happened."

"Kid, it's fine. Trust me. I think my high is just wearing off is all. You did good. Shocked everyone, including me."

Spencer just shook his head and went back to sit down, drinking form the bottle between his legs. Within minutes, the rest of the team sat back down and Spencer couldn't meet Derek eyes.

Garcia spoke up first, "chocolate thunder, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She groaned for a moment before smiling again, "how much did you like when boy wonder kissed you like that?"

Spencer blushed and looked down, unable to look at anyone. He knew he would hate any answer at this point. He all ready knew Derek had hated it, from the way he had reacted.

"Spill it Derek," Garcia prompted.

Derek licked his lips, "honestly, it was the most satisfying kiss I've ever had."

Garcia clapped, the rest of the team smiled but Spencer just stared at him. Very surprised to hear him say that. He too, had loved the kiss. It had just been a quick kiss but his pants were tented by the time he was done.

"Yes, Spencer is a very good kisser," Garcia winked at him.

Another round of questions and Spencer was still thinking about what Derek had said. When Emily asked Derek if he wanted truth again, he said no and it took Spencer a second to realize he had chosen dare this time. He glanced at Derek, only to look away from his dark eyes. His high had also worn off, small as it was and his confidence was melting away.

"Well, since you and Spencer shared that very heated but extremely sexy kiss, I dare you to give Spencer a strip tease."

His eyes popped up, wide, "what?!"

Emily laughed, "you don't have to do anything Spencer. But I wanna see Derek get his groove thang goin."

But he wasn't worried. Derek would never say yes to that. But the rest of the team egging him on, chanting his name and laughing.

"Okay."

"What?!" he said again, looking up to see Derek smiling at him again. Spencer's mouth was dry and his hands started to shake again. At some point, J.J. had gotten up to get one of the office chairs and wheeled it inside the circle.

"In you go Spence."

Everyone had backed up and Garcia scrolled through her play list, finally finding a good song. But he never moved, just stared at Derek. As Derek stood up, Spencer started to ramble.

"Uh, no...we aren't...you don't have to...I'm sure it was just a joke, right Emily?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Nope, I meant it. In the chair Spencer."

Derek offered him a hand and pulled him up off the ground, "don't worry baby, I'll go easy on you."

There was that word again, "baby." He knew the high was gone, so him saying that wasn't on accident. It word made him quiver as he took a seat in the chair. He didn't recognize the song. But there was something about it that made him blush.

With everyone sitting on the ground, it looked like he and Derek were alone. Derek's body started to move with the music. A slow twist of his hips had Spencer licking his lips and holding onto the chair tightly. If Derek was shy about this, it didn't show in the way he moved. First thing to come off was his black leather jacket, next was his shirt but he made sure to take if off very slowly.

FIrst exposing his hips, then onto his impressive abdominal muscles, then his pectorals. The shirt was flung off and tossed at Spencer. He didn't catch it, so it covered his face and all he could smell was Derek. Spencer let out a soft groan as he pulled the shirt away and left it to cover his lap. He was extremely hard. One glance at Derek's crotch, which was now in his face, and he could tell that Derek was also hard.

"Like what you see kid?" Derek asked, hands moving to the button on his jeans. 

Spencer blushed, the button popped and he could see the white band of his Calvin Klein boxers. His eyes quickly moved back up to his face, "uh, you are very nice to look at Derek, but you don't need me to tell you that."

Derek smiled, he did know. The entire team was watching him with hungry eyes and open mouths, "I might have an idea, but it sounds better when you say it."

Derek spun around and Spencer got a good look at his very muscular back. Seeing it tense and flex when he moved. With a twist of his hips, Derek's ass was almost in his lap and Spencer's hands moved on their own. Landing on his hips before Derek could sit on his lap.

The entire team gave loud whistles and tense laughs. Everyone was affected by Derek's little tease.

"Didn't expect you to help me pretty boy, but move me where you need me," he gave a quiet groan, swiveling his hips to entice Spencer even more.

Spencer was panting by this point, hard as a rock. Derek ass only an inch away from sitting on his lap, "Derek, please."

"Oh, hear that guys? I got pretty boy here beggin me," he smiled and saw them all smile back in return.

"I'd be begging too," Garcia said darkly, and the rest agreed with her.

"That's not what I was doing.." he whined, but grateful Derek moved.

This time, he straddled Spencer's lap, making him and Spencer moan and the rest of the team was just speechless. Derek could fell how hard Spencer was, he got even harder as Derek began to grind back and forth.

His head dropped back and he moaned, less quietly this time, "oh God!"

"Now, I really know you like that baby, I can feel it," Derek spoke low in his ear, nodding for the rest of the team to get ghost real quick.

Goose bumps covered his body at Derek's words. He shivered and moved his hands back on his hips to keep him from moving anymore, "please Derek, you don't need to keep doing this anymore. They are gone."

Derek laughed, "I know they are baby, but I'm not going to stop until we both come."

A new wave of heat flashed over his body, "what, why?"

"Because I've been hard since that damn kiss and now I can't stop thinking of how you would look as you came for me."

He sucked on the side of Spencer's neck. Spencer's hands now squeezing his hips hard. With each grind of his body, he could hear Spencer's whine getting louder, "you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

All he could do was nod. Derek's mouth on his neck was just too much, putting him in a type of paralysis. Derek quickly got his shirt off, his mouth moving all over his chest, down to his hard nipples. 

"Derek!!"

"Damn, you sound so good saying my name like that baby boy," he dropped to his knees on the floor between his legs and kissed down his chest, loving those low groans he made.

Spencer held onto the back of Derek's head, he was pushing him lower without even realizing it. His hips bucked as Derek got his pants undone and he moaned when they moved down his body, leaving him exposed to Derek. He blushed when he looked down and saw Derek, face to face with his cock, licking his lips.

"Nice and hard for me. Just how I want you," he gave the head a long lick, that sexy moan flowing into his ears.

"Derek!" he moaned, trying not to thrust up into his mouth, "more, please Derek. I want more."

Derek grinned, his hands moving to stroke up and down his length, "you sound so pretty when you beg," he swallowed him down, bobbing his head up and down several times, getting him soaking wet.

"Oh God, Derek!" he had never had anyone do it as well as Derek was.

"How far you wanna go baby?" Derek asked, resuming his slow stroking.

"What?" he asked, unable to understand what he was asking at the moment.

Derek lollipopped his head quickly, "you want me to make you come this way," he laughed when Spencer nodded before he could finish, "or, do you want me to fuck you and make you come that way?"

"Uh, I've never done that with a guy."

"Never with just a guy or did you let a girl fuck you like that?" He teased.

Spencer blushed, "either one. You-what do you want?"

Derek smiled and tilted his head down to let a ball of spit roll off his tongue and land on Spencer's cock, "I'd love to fuck you baby, but I'd suck you off if that's what you wanted."

"I-I think I want you to uh, fuck me. But I may not be any good."

He chuckled, standing and sliding his pants off the rest of the way and he could see Spencer eyeing his cock, "you're gonna be incredible baby."

Now Spencer wasn't so sure about this. Derek was really big, thick and long. Without realizing it, he leaned forward and felt Derek's hand thread through his hair. He looked up and was amazed how dark Derek's eyes were. He could feel the heat coming off his skin, could smell that amazing body wash he used.

"You want a little taste baby?" his voice was chocolaty smooth, dripping with desire and need.

Spencer licked his lips, that made Derek moan, "I've never..."

"Don't worry. I can show you. Do you want to taste me pretty boy?"

Spencer leaned forward until his lips touched the soft but hard skin of his belly. He rubbed his lips back and forth, just to hear Derek sigh heavily. But finally, he nodded.

Derek groaned his approval and with his free hand, he tucked it into his boxers and pulled out his dick. Hard and heavy in his hands, he gave it a few strokes. Watching Spencer's wide eyes as he licked over his diamond shaped lips.

He put the head of his cock to Spencer's shiny lips, "it's just like eating an ice cream cone baby. Lick all around it, make sure nothing drips off, you can even use your teeth a little."

Spencer nodded and when he opened his mouth, Derek growled and pushed his head down, so the head of Derek's cock slipped in. Spencer closed his mouth and tried to remember how to eat an ice cream. He sucked gently and Derek lowered his head so more of his cock slipped in.

"Yes baby, yes! Just like that," Derek praised, rubbing over Spencer's hollowed out cheek with his thumb. The more he pushed in, the more Spencer's tongue wiggled all around him. It was all ready the best head he had ever received.

Spencer never took his eyes off Derek. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. And from the sounds he was making, Derek loved it.

"God damn! Just a little more, then I'm gonna fuck you."

That made Spencer moan around him, and Derek let out a whimper. Hand in his hair tightening and as Derek pulled him off, Spencer unsheathed his teeth, letting them lightly scrape his shaft.

"Fuck!" Derek moaned, his body shaking so hard.

Spencer was breathless, "did I do okay?"

Derek chuckled, "you did incredible baby. Now, turn and bend so I can work you open."

He turned and grabbed the back of the chair and Derek's hands were now on his ass. He let out a shudder of excitement as Derek licked down his spine and over his cheeks. He felt so embarrassed but he was so worked up it didn't even matter.

"You got such a nice ass kid," Derek sucked a finger into his mouth and got it wet before parting his cheeks to rub over his hole.

"AH!!" he moaned and felt him push a thick finger in.

"So tight baby boy, gonna need at least three to get my cock in."

Spencer's body shook, back bowing as he added another finger. He was so needy for it that it didn't even hurt, "please, Derek."

"Just one more baby," he groaned and wiggled another finger in. Working them wide to stretch him open. He could feel Spender shaking with need, arching his back beautifully. He removed his fingers and helped Spencer lay back against the mountain of pillows on the floor. His face was flushed pink and his eyes were hazy.

"You sure?" he grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes before lining himself up.

"Yes, yes!" he reached for Derek and pulled him down for another kiss. Spreading his legs wide for Derek's hand to loop under his knee and spread him even wider.

Derek pushed in slowly but never stopping until he was all the way in. He shuddered at the tightness, kissing Spencer deeper. Still kissing him, Derek surged forward. Going in deep but slow. He could feel Spencer's hands on him, digging into his back.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing over his neck.

"Good, amazing." he said as he moaned, he loved feeling Derek's hard body moving, feeling so full and overwhelmed by the power of his body.

Derek smiled and gripped his hips, thrusting deeper and harder. He braced himself on his knees and watched his cock slide in and out of his willing body, "you take it so well pretty boy."

Spencer groaned and gripped his muscular thighs, feeling that heat in his belly. Derek had yet to touch his cock but he was getting closer with each thrust. He watched every muscle in Derek's chest and abdomen move and when he flexed his arms, Spencer's pleasure skyrocketed. 

"Derek!" 

"You feel it baby?" he asked, moving his hand to jerk Spencer off.

Spencer's body jerked violently and his hands moved up his thighs and onto Derek's chest, nails scraping down his body. He found himself grinding his body, moving his ass so Derek went deeper. His breathing got heavier, shallow and he could see Derek acting the same way.

"SHIT!" Derek screamed, snapping his hips hard, hand stroking him fast, "now baby, come for me!"

At Derek's demand, he couldn't say no. He threw his head back on a scream and came all over Derek's hand. And he could feel Derek coming in his ass, his dark body covered in sweat, gleaming.

"Holy hell kid," Derek chuckled, kissing over his jaw.

Spencer blushed at the praise and looked around. He could see the whole team watching them from Hotch's office, "oh, my God!"

Derek looked up and saw them, mouths wide open, "those pervs."

"They just saw everything?" He asked, still couldn't believe that they didn't actually leave. Now hiding his blushing face in the crook of Derek's neck.

Derek laughed, "they got one hell of a show though baby."


	20. T is for Troilsim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sexual situation involving three people-but one just watches the other two)

ABC’s of Moreid  
T is for Troilsim

Spencer loved to watch. Plain and simple. Of course, he loved to participate but intimately, he preferred to watch. And not just watching anyone fucking anyone. No, he liked to watch one person, Derek. They were never sure how the idea came up or why. But what they found out was that Spencer got his rocks off by kicking back and watching.

They would sometimes share whoever they picked. But Spencer loved watching secretly. He loved the feeling it gave him and it always made things between them hotter if he was tucked away some place no one knew of. Like now, Spencer and Derek were at a bar and they had a plan for tonight.

It had been Spencer’s idea. They would arrive at the bar separately and Derek being drop dead gorgeous, people would flock to him right away. Then they, or Spencer would choose someone for them. After that, he would leave for their already paid for room and wait for the fun to begin.

A few times the person that was chosen would be someone they knew or worked with. They would believe that Derek would actually cheat on him, and that they were getting lucky. But little did they know, he was aware of it the entire time. That it was HE who needed things this way.

They chose a different place every time to avoid being caught in a lie. Derek was looking at Spencer with such want, those dark eyes like melted chocolate, “you sure about this baby?”

Spencer nodded, also feeling the sexual hunger Derek was, “very sure. It’s been awhile and I need it.”

Derek nodded and pulled him close, “whenever you pick, just give me the sign, okay?”

Spencer glanced away from the heat in those eyes, “are you sure you want this?” 

He had admitted before that his need for this filled him full of shame but he couldn’t control it any more than he could control a hurricane.

“I want anything you want love. Anything you need, I need.” Derek cupped his face and waited until Spencer looked at him, “I know you need this Spence, I’m just here to help.”

Spencer kissed him hard, their mouths working furiously against each other until they could no longer breathe, “I’m sorry I need this. All I want to need is you.”

Derek gave him a loving smile, “and you do. I know and you know whoever it is with us, that you don’t actually see them. All you see is me.”

Spencer’s eyes darkened, “all I see is you.”

He smiled, “good, now let’s go pick someone who makes up both hard.”

They walked into the bar and split up immediately. Derek took his usual spot, an empty stool at the bar and Spencer opted for a table seat next to the window across from Derek so he could see any potential targets. Spencer had to shake his head in disbelief, Derek barely had time to sit down before two potential people on him. Both women and they were very sexually alluring.

Derek played it cool and gave a glance to Spencer who just shook his head no. 

Derek kindly declined and was left alone once more but only for a second. Just from one look at him and Derek knew Spencer would say yes to this one. This guy, all 6 foot 4 inches of him was beautiful. Long legs, broad shoulders and a mop of dark hair.

One quick glance at Spencer and those honey colored eyes blazed back at him. It wasn’t the man that got Derek instantly hard in his jeans, it was that look from Spencer. Derek looked back at the tall man and smirked when he sat down next to him.

“Hey there,” Derek said kindly and smiled his best lady killer grin.

“Hey yourself. Excuse me for being so blunt, but you are too gorgeous to be here alone.” 

Derek laughed, “thank you, same goes for you. But if we spend this time together, we won't be alone.”

“That’s a great idea. I’m Sam,” he stuck out his hand for him to shake.

Derek grabbed the offered hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the inside of his wrist, “I’m Derek. You wanna get outta here?”

Sam’s mouth parted as Derek kissed his wrist. Derek could already tell this kid would be exactly what they needed. As Sam got up, he looked at Spencer to already find him gone from his table. He had to chuckle, Spencer had probably left the second he gave him the okay.

“Where to?” Sam asked, as they headed towards the door.

“My hotel is just down the block. That alright?” Derek asked, but he knew the answer would be yes, so he started walking towards it.

Sam smiled at him and followed, “that’s perfect.”  
**  
The ache was too much. His body was craving it like it was a drug. And for him, it was. He saw that tall man and knew he was perfect. The room was ready, lube and condoms in the drawer next to the bed. His own stash locked in the closet, along with a chair for him to sit on. This was how he liked it. They had tried using a camera and doing it over a video but it didn’t do much for him.

Spencer tore off all of this clothes and entered the closet. Keeping it clouded in darkness. He would leave the door cracked open just enough to see. It was never a good enough view but it got him off like nothing else did. He sat down and tried to slow his erratic breathing, when the door opened.

The first words spoken made him smile, “Take your clothes off.”

He watched Derek turn towards the man, eyes hard when he spoke, “let’s get one thing straight, I call the shots here. Yeah?”

Spencer wanted to bust out and jump Derek as he said that. He needed Derek to be in control of this the entire time. Not them or it wouldn’t work. But Spencer just watched as Sam thought it over but nodded his agreement and he saw Derek visibly relax.

“Good, now you take your clothes off.” Derek said, low and seductively. He waited until Sam was occupied and looked towards the closet. He gave Spencer a wink as he blew him a kiss, and mouthed “I love you”.

Sam stood there naked, body built like a swimmer. Lean muscles and beautiful tanned skin. He was very attractive but not as attractive as Spencer found Derek, or visa versa. Derek left Sam standing by the side of the bed but moved himself so he was standing directly in front of the closet. Slowly, he worked his clothes off, showing Spencer that he was his, always.

Spencer muffled a moan, his whole body on fire. Derek sure knew what he needed. He wanted Derek to fuck someone else, needed it, but he still thought of him. And that, undressing by the closet, for him, it was perfect. His body itched for relief but he denied himself until he was with Derek. 

“Wow, you really are too sexy to be single.” Sam smiled and sat on the foot of the bed, waiting for Derek’s next order.

Derek just smiled, “I’m happy you like it Sam, now, show me how much you like it.” Derek wiggled his finger and Sam came to him like a dog. Those dark eyes looking up at him from his kneeling position on the floor. He could almost hear Spencer breathing hard from inside the closet.

“You are a big one,” Sam gulped and grabbed the base of Derek’s cock, licking quickly at the blunt head.

Derek groaned and grabbed Sam by the hair with his eyes closed, he could almost picture Spencer instead. He fisted his hair and Sam’s mouth popped open, “you’re gonna take all of it.”

Sam moaned but Derek was already pushing in. He relaxed his jaw and took all of him inside. He was long and very thick, touching the back of his throat in no time. The pace was a little faster than he normally went but it made him moan and start moving his mouth back and forth.

“That’s right, take it all.” Derek praised and reached into his pants for the small bottle of lube. He caught Sam’s eyes and handed it to him, “open yourself up for me.”

Spencer gave himself a single stroke to his cock, only one. It was a teasing pleasure but he loved how good Derek was doing. He watched as Sam took the lube and reached back with slick fingers to open himself up. Sam’s moan got to both of them, Derek thrusting into his mouth, while Spencer teased his leaking head with his fingers.

“Get it nice and stretched for me.” Derek’s voice was affected by the mouth around his cock. He could see just how hard Sam was, his cock bobbing between his thighs. Derek knew he would be a good fuck but if he had Spencer instead, it would be a million times better.

When Sam really started to moan and writhe, Derek tapped his jaw and pulled back. Sam stood and Derek kissed him hard, eating up both of their moans. Derek bit and sucked at his mouth, hands wandering over smooth skin. With a twist of his arm, Sam was now face first on the bed. Those long legs spread wide, his tight ass up for grabs. He gave it a little smack before lowering his head and giving his hole a nice long lick.

“Shit!” Sam moaned, rocking his body back against his mouth.

Spencer felt his own burn between his cheeks, wanting to be in Sam’s place so badly. His palms were sweating and each of Sam’s moans nailed him right in the back, creeping down to his spine. The moment Derek spoke, he almost came.

“Brace yourself Sam, I like it fast and hard.” Derek made sure to grab the condom he put on the side of the bed, rolling it down his length. He always wore one with someone else, always.

Sam laughed, “good, then you won’t disappoint.”

Derek pushed all the way in with one hard thrust. He hissed as he felt Sam contract around him. Sam’s equally urgent scream just made it all the better. He gripped Sam’s hips hard and went at him with everything. Then Derek heard it. Sam was too busy with his head smashed between the sheets to hear Spencer moaning. Those gaspy little moans he loved. Derek looked back and gave him a sexy wink, keeping his eyes locked on the closet doors when he pounded into Sam.

“God, Derek!” Sam moaned, feeling him hit his prostate with each hard snap of his hips, “right there..”

Derek grinned, one hand goring to Sam’s hair. He pulled back, making his back arch beautifully. “How’s it feel Sam, you like me stretching you?”

Sam screamed and his hand flew to his cock, working it with blinding speed, “feels so damn good, I feel close already!”

Derek smirked, he wasn’t even close to orgasm, but he never came with anyone but Spencer, “good, wanna feel you squeezing me hard.”

Sam was panting, hand moving fast, “right there Derek!” He moaned, body coiled so tightly, “I’m coming!”

Derek felt him come, and he moaned, quickly pulling out and faking his own orgasm. Sam was too far gone to notice. Eyes closed and breathing ragged. He sat back on his heels, not wanting to give Sam the idea to stay.

“Wow,” Sam huffed out, “you were amazing.”

Derek smiled and grabbed his boxers off the floor to put them on, “you too man.”

Sam sat up with shaky legs and moved to kiss Derek. A big, sloppy kiss that made his cock twitch. He pulled back with a smile, “we should do this again.”

Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes, “that would be great.”

Spencer rolled his eyes but watched as Sam got back into his clothes and wrote his phone number on something and gave it to Derek. “Call me sometime.” Sam smiled like a love sick idiot.

Derek gave his own smile but it didn’t reach his eyes, “sure, night.”

He watched Sam close the door and threw the business card into the trash can and all but ran to the closet. The moment he reached it, the doors flung open and Spencer jumped into his arms. Legs locked around his hips, mouth searching for his.

Derek welcomed it. Wrapped his arms around him, hands threaded in his hair. He kissed him deeply, licking into his mouth with everything he had. He pulled back, hearing a deep whine from Spencer.

“You alright baby?”

Spencer nodded, his hands moving over the endless, rich mocha skin, “you looked so amazing fucking him.”

Derek smiled as he walked them back to the bed, laying Spencer down on his back, “I’m happy you liked it baby boy. You sure it was good enough?”

“It was perfect. You did everything I needed.” He smiled as Derek glowed at the praise, “now I just need you.”

Derek slicked himself up and slowly pushed inside of him. He didn’t use a condom with Spencer, they never did. His entire body shuddered with Spencer all around him, “God, pretty boy. You are perfect.”

Spencer moaned into his neck, “you are Der, now take me.”

Derek leaned down so they were face to face, hands smoothing his hair back, “I love you pretty boy, only you.”

“And I love you.”

Derek kissed him and slowly made love to him, just how they both needed.


	21. U is for Underage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING...FOR UNDERAGE USE
> 
> SPENCER IS UNDER AGE IN THIS FIC. 16-17 YEARS OLD.
> 
> IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ. 
> 
> THANK YOU.

U is for Underage

ABC's of Moreid

Saturday night, the night to cut loose, drink and flirt. At least it was for Derek Morgan. This had to have been his 5th Saturday in a row. Courtesy of getting suspended at work. Well, that was one way to look at it, the other and the one he preferred, was a Saturday night that never ended.

Countless bars and drinks with countless men and women. Mostly all a blur, at least the majority of them. He only recalled the memorable ones and no women were apart of that. He always forgot the names of everyone, usually but ended the night in a dirty bathroom, or a strange bed, sometimes even the back of a car.

This time, this 5th Saturday, he would be spending at a new strip club that opened off the interstate. It was quiet a ways away from his house but it wasn't like he had anything else to do but kill time. He had heard from guys at work, on the down low of course, that it was THE place to be for a good time.

Of course, this wasn't just any strip club. Just like others that catered only to men, to women, gay ones and even ones for large women, this one...was called, "Twinkies" and the name fit it perfectly. This was a place that only allowed twinks to dance and work inside. Pretty, young thangs. His favorite. Even with times they way they were now, all open to gay people, it was still hard to find twinks. They were young, small, lovely boys. All lean, small muscles, usually hairless, virginal sometimes. Late teens to early twenties, such a perfect age.

But he had to be extra careful. He liked them young, almost illegal young. Actually, not 'almost' he did like them illegal young. Not pervy young, which was ages 14 and lower, but around the 16-20 age group. Which was still illegal. But given this was an adult, fully legal club, all inside must be 18+ to even work there. So, Derek decided that he wouldn't have anything to worry about.

He was on edge tonight as he pulled up to the club and parked. All ready, his jeans were tight in the crotch area. Not working left him with built up sexual energy, that he funneled into sexual power. He needed a pretty, young thang to rub all over his cock tonight, possibly convince one of them to agree to a 'private session' with him after closing.

Walking with a little gimp in his giddy-up, his cock painfully hard against the zipper, he reached the door and paid the outrageous cover charge of $50, just to get in the door, that didn't include drinks or tipping the dancers, or paying for lap dances.

The delicious smell of sweat filled his nose, happy for once, that the smell of pussy wasn't in the air. That smell got old real quick. Derek inhaled deeply, as he walked in. The lights danced off the walls, music blasted from everywhere. The moment he took in the room, he moaned. Dozens of tables spread around the room, all had a pole and a delicious 'boy' doing his usual thing.

A bar was placed in the center, private booths placed in every dark corner. Derek rubbed his hands together in anticipation. But he needed to find one he was looking for and he had to be perfect. Stalking around the room, Derek surveyed each twink. And while they were all attractive, short hair, long hair, brown, blonde and black, he didn't find one that called to him, yet...

Derek took a seat at a now empty table, only a few other men spread around the other side of the same table. He leaned back and stretched until his shoulders cracked and a sexy waiter moved up beside him. A sexy, pretty little thing, didn't look a day over 16, with short black hair and a delicate figure.

"Welcome, anything I can get you?"

Derek groaned at his tentative tone, "I'd love a beer sweetness," Derek watched him blush, mouth parting slightly as he turned to get his drink.

The lights around the table dimmed and the music got louder. A slow but very sensual song. It made him want to grab someone and get his grind on. The painfully sweet smell of honey and vanilla filled the air. He took a deep breath once more and inhaled as much as possible. That sexy song, plus the tantalizing smell, made his cock twitch is obsessive interest.

A zing of excitement rolled through his gut as the announcer spoke, "we have a very special dancer tonight. Our newest also. But remember to keep your hands to yourself on this one guys, this sexy little doctor could land you behind bars. Please welcome the sexy 'jailbait.'

The moment those red heels came into view, Derek knew he was in trouble. Whistles sounded all around his table, money hitting the stage before he could even blink. Long legs hidden by knee-high white stockings, a flash of creamy thigh before the silky red panties he wore. The boys cock, straining against the tight material. The top hugged his chest and slim waist, showing a very alluring flash of belly. Short chestnut colored hair, showed off is beautiful face. 

Derek knew he was sprung all ready. The kid only looked 15, maybe younger but he was perfect. Derek rubbed his sweating palms on his too tight jeans and took a deep breath. He thought it was bad now? He was floored the moment he started to dance.

Collective groans filled the room, everyone including him, leaned in and watched the boy move. The sexy rock of his hips, how delicate his ankles looked in those high heels, how tight his ass looked in those sinful red panties. Derek wanted to take them off him with his teeth.

But he watched with hungry eyes, mouth half hanging open, trying not to pass out. Derek searched for the boys eyes, after a few moments, those honey-colored eyes stared back at him. Derek was filled with desire and obvious arousal. Even with the extreme lighting, and him being flushed from dancing, Derek could still see the blush on his face.

Whatever song this was, it had to have lasted over an hour, or so it seemed. And he glided all across the little stage. Bending at amazing angles, those longs legs splitting wide, showing him just how hard the boy was. Abruptly, the song ended. Derek panicked a little, knowing his dancer would be leaving his sight. And with a shy smile, from 'jailbait', he was gone.

Standing rather stiffly, he slowly walked to the back of the club, where he knew the dancers rooms would be. As soon as he reached the door, a large man blocked him. Apparently, when it came to security, they didn't want twinks, this guy was big. But not bigger than him.

"Whoa, buddy. Restricted area, can't go in there."

"That last dancer, 'jailbait', I need to speak with him about something. Right now."

The bouncer shook his head no, "sorry man, you gotta catch him another time."

Derek was loosing his patience, he pulled out his wallet and flashed his badge. The mans eyes went wide, "yeah, now that I have your attention, I need to get in there, now. I'm pretty sure that kid can't be more than 16," he lied, not proud of using his authority to get what he wanted, but he wasn't above it either.

"Uh, well..I'm sure he is over 17. Like most of them are. But that's not my business." The bouncer stuttered through, very nervous.

"I'm making it MY business. Now move or I'm going to arrest you for obstruction and shut this place down."

The bouncer moved without another word and Derek walked right past him and into the backroom. Half a dozen dancers sat at vanity-type booths. Make-up and costumes everywhere. A few couches where also spread around, it was a very comfortable room. He quickly scanned over the dancers until he found the one he wanted. Derek cleared his throat, getting their attention.

Grinning like an idiot as 'his' dancer looked at him, hazel eyes wide, "listen up. FBI, I need this room cleared, right now," the boys quickly stood and shuffled past him. Derek stopped his boy, "not you, you get to stay."

The dancer's eyes got really wide, looking sympathetically at him. Derek shut the door, as soon as they had all cleared out. He turned to 'his' boy and smiled, "now, isn't that better?"

The question went unanswered, the boys eyes cast downwards again. Derek stepped up to him, inhaling that wonderful smell that made him ache. He waited for him to meet his eyes but it never happened.

"Look at me," it was not a request, and he looked at him, Derek's expression softened, "don't be scared of me little one, you're not in any trouble."

The boys voice was quiet like a mouse, "I-I'm not?"

Stepping closer, he spoke down at him, "have you done anything to get in trouble for?"

"Uh, no. I-I'm just...I only dance," he stuttered, tripping over his words. Still unable to hold that heated gaze for long.

Derek smiled, happy to get this reaction out from him. This kid was just what he liked, pretty and submissive, "tell me, how old are you?"

The kid looked away and chewed on his bottom lip, "uh, 17?" he said as a question, pretty sure it was the wrong answer.

Derek knew he was lying, he didn't need to be a profiler to know that, "I don't think so baby boy, you don't look a day over 14. Tell me the truth."

"I-I'm, I'll be 16 in two days. Please don't tell my boss. I need this job," he said in a strained voice, obviously afraid.

"Shh, I won't tell," he whispered, one hand coming up to his baby smoothe cheek, the kid leaned into his palm, seeking comfort, "tell me your name."

"Spencer."

"I loved the way you danced for me Spencer. You are the most alluring thing out there."

Spencer blushed at the praise, "th-thank you. I saw you watching me."

"Of course I was watching you baby. You are just perfect in every way," he loved how that blush stayed on his face, "you do private dances?"

His eyes widened, "I'm not sure, I'm still new, did you want one?"

Derek growled and licked over his lips. The hand still on Spencer's cheek, moved down to his neck, stroking at his stuttering pulse, "I want more than a dance from you baby boy. You wanna give it to me?"

Spencer knew that look, he had seen it many times and was always disgusted by it. That so many older men would want someone as young as him, but this guy? He loved the way he wanted him, he loved the heat of his eyes on his body.

Spencer licked over his lips, not missing how his eyes got darker, "w-what do you want exactly?"

Derek leaned forward so their lips brushed together, "to be honest sweetness, I want to fuck you, right against that wall," he pointed to the nearest wall and loved how wide the kid's eyes got.

"You do? Don't you want someone...older maybe? Or more attractive?"

Derek shook his head, "you are the perfect age baby and you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he moved to kiss over his pale neck, hearing the soft moan, "do you want me to fuck you baby?"

Arching into the touch, Spencer nodded, "uh, I-I've only, ya know..done it once before.."

That just made Derek harder, sucking a large hickey onto his throat, "fuck, that makes it soo much better. Don't worry little one, I'm gonna make you feel really good."

As Derek kissed over his neck, Spencer trembled. Panting and giving him those soft, quiet moans. Derek sucked on his collar bones and Spencer got louder. He backed up to one of the couches, pulling Spencer, who was still in his doctors outfit with him. He sat down, leaving Spencer standing and from that angle, his cock was eye level with his mouth.

Derek leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on Spencer's hips. He ran his cheek over the velvet smoothe panties, making Spencer whimper. He loved how small his body was compared to his own, perfect and not a hair on his entire body. He moved from his crotch to his belly, licking over the bare stripe of skin on his hips.

"Ah!" Spencer moaned, his hands shaking as he placed them on his broad shoulders.

Kissing over his flat stomach as he pushed the top up, then to his small chest and sucking on his hard, pink nipples. Derek was straining not to pull him onto his lap and fuck him raw. Each of those groans, went right to his cock. Derek worked his fingers into the panties and slowly pulled them down his hips and legs. Leaving the stockings and heels on.

Spencer's cock was rock solid and very large. Something Derek hadn't expected from someone so tiny. He looked up to see the kid blush, "real nice baby boy," he praised, softly licking the blunt head. Then down to his thick shaft.

"Yes, ah!" Spencer whimpered, slowly rocking his hips forward.

Derek continued to suck on his dick, his own hand sliding up Spencer's body until he thrust a finger into the kids mouth. He latched on, sucking gently, driving Derek crazy. Once they were nice and wet, he brought them around and between Spencer's round ass. His middle finger, sliding all over his little hole.

"Please!" Spencer cried out, pushing back against the thick finger.

His finger sank inside, so tight and hot. Spencer moaning and rocking back against it. Derek pumped it shallowly, easing up off his cock so he didn't come. Another finger was added, working him open even wider. Derek was growing impatient. He wanted inside, right now.

"God baby, you are tight."

Spencer nodded, "t-told you, I only did it once."

"Have you even opened yourself up before baby?"

Spencer shook his head no.

Derek pulled him, so Spencer was fully straddling his lap. He removed his fingers, gripping Spencer's thighs, "you will now, work your hole open for me."

Spencer hesitated until he saw those dark eyes glowing with excitement before sucking his fingers into his mouth and reaching back to find his hole. Having someone watch, just made it so much hotter. He pushed two fingers in, like he had done and moaned, arching his back.

"That's it little one, God that's so good."

Derek praised him once more, moving him back and forth on his lap, stroking his cock. He watched pure pleasure on the kids face, mouth hanging open to pant and moan. HIs arm pumping rapidly and the way his hips shifted forward was too damn sexy.

"Feels better when you do it," Spencer admitted with a blush.

That made Derek smile and quickly pull his cock free from his jeans. He watched Spencer's eyes widen at the size of him, "think you can take it Spencer?"

He floundered for a reply, but his mouth went totally dry the moment he tried to speak, "uh, I don't know if I can..."

"Oh yes, you can baby," he looked around and found a half empty bottle of lotion stuck in the couch. He slathered up his fingers and covered his cock, reaching back to drip some over his hole. He sat his cock up and watched as Spencer lifted his body up, "now, show me you can take it all."

Spencer nodded and slowly seated himself on his thick cock, feeling it stretching him wide. He breathed deeply as the head pushed past that first impossibly tight ring of muscles. Spencer's head dropped back and he could hear him moaning, fingers tight on his hips, probably leaving bruises.

"That's it little one, take it all," Derek spoke dirty to him, knowing how much he actually liked it. The tight heat was almost too much when he was now fully seated and panting, holding his shaking legs, "now, dance for me baby."

Spencer held onto his shoulders and moved his body like he was dancing. Grinding on his cock, bouncing up and down. He was more confident when he danced, this was just the same. But so much better. He could feel each ridge and vein of his cock, sliding in and out, the mushroom head catching on his hole each time he moved.

Derek watched in awe, he really was a gorgeous boy. His small body moving like he was totally bone-less. HIs cock bouncing between their bodies, glistening and begging for attention. Sweat broke out on Derek's body, feeling the insides of his ass squeeze him tight.

"That's it pretty boy, ride me good," Derek moaned, watching as Spencer looked like he was about to speak but couldn't, "what is it baby?"

Spencer sucked in a deep breath, "y-you said you wanted to fuck me..uh, against the wall?"

Derek groaned, palming his ass so he could stand and keep them connected, "I did say that, didn't I baby?" he moved towards the mentioned wall and roughly pushed him against it. Hearing Spencer's soft grunt almost made him come.

"You make the prettiest sounds for me baby boy," Derek panted, roughly thrusting into his small body. The kid was so small and delicate, Derek thought for sure he would break him in half with every thrust.

Spencer had never felt so good in his life. Holding onto him as he thrust roughly into his ass, saying dirty things that always made him blush. He still wasn't sure why he wanted HIM of all the dancers. All he knew, was he never wanted this to end.

"Fuck! It feels so good!"

Derek gave a hard thrust, "don't like to hear such bad words out of that sweet mouth baby."

That just got him harder, his cock dripping wet. Pressed against his hard abs, "I-I'm sorry, just feels so good."

Grinning, Derek lifted Spencer's legs up onto his shoulders, creating a deeper angle for both of them that made both of them whine, "you are the best baby, I've never felt anything so amazing before."

The new angle made his breath start to quicken, panting hard and gripping onto anything he could, "right there..." he wanted to say his name but realized he never asked, how embarrassing.

"Just call me Sir baby, I need to hear you say it, please!" Derek begged, knowing how close Spencer was, how close he was.

Spencer blushed for him, feeling like such a slut for it, "please sir, I'm so close.."

Hearing him say it, made his body stutter, falling out of sync briefly until he caught up again, "God! Me too baby, you wanna come for me?"

Spencer grabbed his cock, having to use both hands to fully stroke himself since he was so big, "yes sir, please, I need to come!"

"Kiss me and you can come sweetness," Derek offered, knowing he was too far gone to care.

Spencer leaned forward and kissed him, groaning because his lips tasted like sugar and sucked onto his tongue. Spencer thrust his tongue further inside, feeling Sir picking up his speed between his ass. He was coming before he could even warn him.

Derek broke the kiss and Spencer's cock exploded all over his chest. He growled and thrusted once more before he filled his tiny ass full of his come. He sagged against the wall, letting Spencer's legs fall back down to lock around his hips, he could feel Spencer's small body shaking and he leaned back to make sure he was all right.

"I didn't do you too hard, did I?"

Spencer shook his head, "no sir."

He growled again, "I love when you say that," Derek brushed his sweaty hair back, "I want this again baby, want you again."

"I want this again too."

"Exclusive though little one, just you and me. Still want that?"

Spencer nodded, "just you, do I get to know your name or just call you sir?"

Derek smiled, "my name is Derek but you can call me sir if you want to baby. I'm going to enjoy you more than I could even try to explain."

"I want whatever you want, sir."

Derek moaned, hands all ready moving over his small chest. Round two was in their near future, "oh baby, I'm happy you said that"


End file.
